Staff Wanted: National Exotic Park
by ImagineKitten
Summary: Astrid lied through her teeth to get her new job at the National Exotic Park. Now all she has to do to is pretend to like animals, dodge terrible flirting attempts from Snotlout, and avoid strangling her obnoxious new boss. Modern Hiccstrid. Rating M. Complete.
1. First Impressions Suck

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon and get no financial rewards from writing this.**

 **Please feel free to point out mistakes.**

 **The talented LunnaValley23 drew the cover for this fanfic.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 **First Impressions Suck**

When Henry 'Hiccup' Horrendous Haddock got the call that a Gray Wolf had somehow escaped its enclosure and was running rampant throughout the park, he'd fallen back onto his pillow and groaned. The walkie talkie by his bed continued to spew worried static, the other rangers not daring to go anywhere near the 'ferocious' beast.

" _It's near the rhino paddock – no, it's heading towards the lion pen!"_

Hiccup grudgingly threw back the covers and swung his legs over the side of the bed, his metal stud clanking on the hardwood floor. He'd fallen asleep with his metal prosthetic on again – he could practically hear his physiotherapist lecture him at the lack of care. A crooning started up somewhere to his right, and he grinned into the darkness at the sound.

"Coming, bud?"

A flurry of black yowled and tackled him from the side; a set of teeth dragging lovingly over his hair in mock fight before a wet tongue lapped at his face. The pungent saliva had him leaning away from the adoring panther, pushing at its strong limbs as it continued clambering over him.

"Toothless, you _know_ that doesn't wash out."

The panther chirped at Hiccup as he pulled on his shoes. An ordinary boot for his right, and a faux shoe look-a-like that clicked around his metal stud to complete the pretend foot. The on-site ranger hut that served as his second home clicked on automatic lights as he clanked over to door to punch in the entry code. The stuttered voices from his belt were growing louder in pitch as more rangers sighted the escaped wolf, making Hiccup sigh.

"Let's go, bud. Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?"

* * *

Astrid stood in the reception of the National Exotic Park, or NEP for short. She'd swept into the park with a confident attitude radiating from her person, determined to ace her second impression. The first one she gave to the man who interviewed her – a behemoth of a specimen called Snotlout (no joke, it said so on his name tag) was of an overzealous animal lover with plenty of experience of weird and wonderful animals. His eyes had been glued to her chest the entire time, and he'd ticked all of the boxes and scribbled in the keywords _attractive and blonde_ into her file. She hoped it wasn't him who was the Head Ranger.

So she strode in, ready for battle (so to speak) but the harried receptionist had told her to wait in a shrill voice before locking the sliding front entrance windows and hurrying through a Staff Only door.

And now she was alone, all of that determined energy diffusing out of her like a balloon.

 _Man, this sucked._ First day and already she was being ignored, slotted into the forgotten mechanics of the park. The fan in the corner of the room turned sluggishly round, not really helping the air circulation as much as wasting electricity. She pursed her lips at the silence, hoping the receptionist would appear soon and offer her a tour.

She needed this. After lying through her teeth at the interview and on the questionnaire, she hoped they hadn't noticed how tattered her rucksack had been, or how she'd snatched several of their complimentary cans of juice. The money to her name plunged from barely affording rent and food to starving herself in the evenings after begging free lunches off her university cafe. As humiliating as it had been to call her landlord and beg an extended rent deadline, her inner steel prevented her from calling her father for money. She had left a couple years ago with her middle finger in the air, yelling how she'd make it on her own. That wasn't a phone call she was willing to have; and this close to getting her Business degree as well.

A cackling snapped Astrid's attention to a walkie talkie left forgotten on the counter. Worried voices came through, and she recognised Snotlout insisting on a 'sleeper'.

" _I vote we use a sleeper; I've got one on me!"_

" _Snotlout, no."_ A slightly nasal, higher pitched voice commanded. _"You'll scare her!"_

A gruff female voice piped up. _"Scare the feral wolf wandering the park? Sure, boss."_

" _How did you guys become rangers, again?"_ The 'boss' sounded frustrated.

He wasn't alone. Astrid was beginning to feel like she'd blundered into a farce, and the lack of sleep reading countless wiki articles on wildlife wasn't helping the growing irritation. What had it said on their website? _Best park in Europe,_ it boasted. Well, she had had enough of listening to them argue.

Going behind the counter felt wrong, but she still took the walkie talkie with her through the Staff Only door in search of the receptionist. The office area she entered to was empty with the exit door wide open at the other end, showing greenery beyond. The device she held guilty in her fingers cackled again – according to Snotlout, the 'gray bastard' was near the petting section.

 _"Cut her off before she gets to reception!"_ Boss man sounded breathless, probably running. Still unsure of what animal was running through the park, Astrid stepped outside and let the door swing closed behind her, squinting as her eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight. The large greeting area boasted of a colourful flower arrangement in the centre surrounded by benches, along with signs and paths leading off to various parts of the park. Her eyes landed on the bright Petting Section sign with a jolt, the arrow underneath pointing to a shed like structure to her right. Her earlier irritation gone, Astrid's spine tingled with apprehension at the now silent walkie talkie in her hand. Distant wildlife noises echoed through the plentiful trees as she wandered towards the centre, craning her neck to look over the bridge that led off to her left.

A crunching and clattering of gravel had Astrid spinning round, the apology dying on her lips when she saw her visitor.

Oh _shit._

The wolf skidded to a stop in front of her; instantly crouching down with a snarl. Astrid's shaking hands stayed splayed out in front of her as she eyed the yellowish teeth bared in her direction. It was smaller than she thought – not the terrifying visage she thought a feral wolf would be. If she stayed still, it would leave, right?

The wolf's barking snarl gave way to warning grumbles the longer Astrid stayed frozen. Her arms were beginning to ache with the effort to hold them upright, and with one eye on the animal she lowered them almost unbearably slowly towards the walkie talkie. Amber eyes followed every twitch of her limbs as she breathed through the effort. If she could just get in touch with another ranger...

So distracted where they by the other, neither heard the man approach Astrid from behind and shoulder his rifle, only giving away his position with the off click of the safety. Startled, the wolf exhaled a warning snarl at the bigger threat; two front paws spread wide on the dirt.

Astrid twisted her neck to see Snotlout aiming a black weapon directly at her with a scrunched expression, hesitating the final shot. A sudden panic closed her throat at the sight of the rifle, and her hands shot out to block his view.

" _Don't shoot!"_

Her half horrified whisper made the wolf yip and skitter sideways towards the reception door, giving Snotlout a clearer shot. Astrid edged along the same line between both parties, keeping an eye on the increasingly distressed wolf.

"Lady, what's your deal?!"

"Don't kill her!"

Snotlout's face pulled back into a stupefied expression. "It's a tranquilliser."

The wolf whined and backed up against the wall, holding one paw high against her chest. Astrid held out her hand at Snotlout and another at the wolf, trying to remember the brief wiki article she'd read around 2am.

"Hey, hey, there." She forced the sounds in her throat to lower in tone, despite her urge to scream. "You're alright...you're fine..."

She heard slow, measured footsteps behind her which could only be Snotlout advancing. A clanking accompanied the pace and she almost snarled herself – really? Hitting your weapon off the ground when closing in on a panicked animal? She lowered herself down, feeling the burn in her thighs.

"Ignore the idiot behind me." Her voice sounded strangled despite her best efforts to keep the panic out of it. "He's making too much noise, eh?"

The wolf was calming down, to her utter disbelief. Astrid kept talking as she heard Snotlout stand and lower himself beside her, where she whispered through frigid lips; "You're being an utter moron. If you're going to tranq her, do it now."

The presence beside her paused, and then an amused, sarcastic lilt answered her order. "Right away, milady."

Before she could turn to see the owner of that infuriating voice, a shot rang out loud and clear by her ear, sending the wolf rearing up with a pained bark. It leapt out towards her with open jaws, and she only managed a second of an inhaled scream before a tanned hand came out and deflected the snout to the side. The momentum knocked her and the unknown saviour onto the gravel with mirrored exclamations of pain and surprise, and his body landed with an _oomph_ on her chest like some unfortunate rom com hero.

" _Mmph_!" She managed to mumble into his neck, feeling an angry blush of humiliation wash over her pale cheeks. "Get off!"

She caught a glimpse of brown, shaggy hair curled over a long, corded neck before he was off her and roaring angrily at Snotlout, even as he crouched over the now prone body of the wolf.

"What did I say? I said no sleepers, but no, _apparently_ you decided to try and tranq her anyway!"

"I didn't have the time to talk nicely!" Snotlout was already packing away his weapon, shoving it roughly behind his back. "My way was quicker. Besides, blondie over here decided to get in the damn way!"

Astrid rolled and pushed herself into her feet, fury burning in her veins. "Don't you _dare_ -"

"Snotlout, take Stormfly to the Med Centre." The stranger interrupted Astrid's comeback, wobbling a little as he stood on both feet. Snotlout carried out the order with sullen intent, but lifted the wolf - Stormfly? - with care.

As soon as Snotlout's footsteps faded, Astrid spun and punched the man's arm. "Idiot! Why did you let a wolf run about the park? What if I was a customer? Or a health inspectorate?!"

"W-what?"

He finally turned. Wide green eyes were narrowed over a rounded, freckled nose, with a mouth stretched into an uneasy grin. "You…you mean you're not any of those things?"

"No." Astrid's hands found her hips, with a tapping foot to match. "I was meant to start work here this morning. As soon as I arrived, the wolf had gotten out, so I tried to help."

"Yeah….sorry for that." His hand lifted to rub the back of his head as he laughed sheepishly. He had the _gall_ to laugh. Astrid's fury bubbled up again.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you?" Her fingers tightened around the buckles of her skirt. His laughter cut off instantly.

"No, ma'am." He answered solemnly. "It's a serious health and safety matter. A full investigation will take place."

Astrid eyed him at the sarcastic lilt to his tone, unsure if he was taking the mick or not. His eyes darted between her and the reception area, unable to hold her gaze. A small part of her felt bad for snapping. The other, hungrier part felt like demanding a free meal in return for the hassle.

"I'm Astrid." She thrust her hand out at the boy, her mood improving at the thought of free food.

"What...? Oh, yeah, huh, hi, Astrid, hi." He took her hand gingerly, like she was away to snap his wrist. Astrid's eyes rolled internally. _Dear grief._

"Hiccup."

"I beg your pardon?"

Hiccup snorted and let go of her hand. "That's my name. Hiccup."

"It's..." _Don't be insulting, don't be insulting._ "...Different?"

He leaned in, his face lit up with an easy grin. "It scares away trolls." He whispered conspiratorially.

Astrid felt like screaming and slapping his face with her stolen walkie talkie. She indulged herself in the fantasy, adding rivulets of blood for good measure, before addressing the ridiculously named boy.

"You know where the boss is? He was meant to give me my induction."

Hiccup's snort caught her off guard. She eyeballed him again, feeling defensive, when he unexpectedly swept himself low to the ground in a mockery of a bow.

"Henry 'Hiccup' Horrendous Haddock at your service, milday."

Astrid couldn't stop her horrified expression. " _You're_ the boss?"

His grin, if possible, stretched even wider.

* * *

 **Reviews are more than welcome.**


	2. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this and make no money off it.**

 **Special thanks to Midsully for pointing out a mistake of mine!**

 **Thanks to all the people who have Followed, Favorited and Reviewed.**

 **You are all wonderful.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Introductions**

When Hiccup had heard a female voice demand _don't shoot!_ panic had seized up his insides comparable to phantom leg pain. Whistling a low, staccato note, he heard Toothless slink away, having heard the signal to return to his enclosure. The domestic panther was one of the bigger attractions of the park – when he was safely in his cage. It wasn't exactly common knowledge that he prowled along with his master after hours, or that he slept in the same hut. He even helped acclimatise new animals. But the new visitor would undoubtedly let it spread that a wild animal was about the park, and he couldn't loose Toothless.

When he approached the reception clearing Snotlout was aiming at a crouched blonde woman between him and the wolf. The woman wore a sort of studded skirt and leggings with sturdy boots, along with a somewhat faded jacket fastened over a blue threadbare top. Hiccup crept past Snotlout, murmuring, _"Shoot on command."_ The woman heard him approach but kept speaking lowly to the wolf, nonsensical soothing words that rose and fell with the fear in her voice. He crouched down slowly next to her, lifting his hand and intending on dragging her slowly away.

"You're being an utter moron. If you're going to tranq her, do it now."

His ready words faltered at the angry bite in her voice. Bemused, he considered her profile, sweeping over a snub nose and blonde hair that hid most of her face from view. Nervousness clenched at his throat as he replied naturally with sarcasm.

"Right away, milady."

The shot made everyone jump, and resulted in what only could be described as awkward heroism. His attempt to deflect the terrified wolf led to him landing – hard! – on the strangers chest. Furious blue eyes flashed at him before he scrambled away, her breathless anger tightening his chest even as he stood and ordered Snotlout to take the wolf to the animal Med centre. The following punch almost made it worth it to look fully at her face, the muted fury he could sense coming through her myriad of facial expressions. The relief he felt at her being the new start rather than someone important melted into amusement at the commanding tone she directed their conversation with, prompting him to reply with guileless sarcasm to see those searing blue eyes narrow. That same impulse made him whisper something about trolls to her – to Astrid – to see those same eyes twitch and flash with barely repressed irritation. He couldn't help it. Sarcasm was his defence, his first retort. Seeing such reactions urged him on more, especially with such an expressive audience. The revelation that he was her boss took the cake though. Such blatant horror spread across her face he actually bit his tongue to stop the nervous giggle erupt and spoil the moment, shifting his one foot a little apprehensively at her sudden, forced silence.

Maybe that wasn't the best way to introduce her to the park.

* * *

After her mortifying treatment of her new boss, Astrid had been ready to go straight home. But _Hiccup_ had insisted on taking her on a personalised tour. They explored each and every enclosure so he could prattle on about the animals, even encouraging her to sit and talk with them. Astrid politely declined.

He kept asking her questions about her previous experience, making her bite back certain responses in order to keep vague but respectful. His behaviour confused and irritated her in equal doses, resulting in a combination of short, politely strained answers on her part. The highlight of the day was when Hiccup showed her the staff canteen located next to the public restaurant, and told her to have some lunch while he got some paperwork.

Astrid tore through the buffet to rival a dragon. She started with a burger and chips before inhaling a portion of lasagne like it was her last meal. Her third plate of mashed potatoes and various vegetables made her stomach grumble, but she still followed it up with two glasses of coke and slices of pie drowning in custard. _That took the edge off._ If she knew this place had had a canteen like this, she would have applied earlier. She reclined in her chair, feeling slightly nauseous at the fullness of her stomach.

"Good food?"

Hiccup's arrival startled her, enough that she made to get up before realising who it was. "Oh. It's just you."

"Resident wolf saviour and park boss. Yep, just me."

There it was again – that creeping irritation at his casual sarcasm. "What documents do I still have to sign?"

"Just a couple." He pulled a blue folder with her name scrawled on the side and handed it to her. "So you know, you won't be working with the animals straight away since you're not certified, but we can get you working towards qualifications if you'd like."

Astrid blinked in surprise. That sounded like a costly offer. "That's kind, but I don't have the money to go on a course."

"All paid through the park expenses." Hiccup mumbled absently, brushing aside her concerns. His lips pursed as he leafed through a thicker folder, already sliding a pen out of nowhere to scribble over various sheets of paper. Astrid stared at him over her induction folder, feeling like she was inspecting a rare sort of insect.

"How did you become the boss so young? You must be what – twenty three?"

Her voice drew him from the concentrated notes he was pouring over. His eyes caught hers before glancing away, shrugging modestly at her assessment. "Twenty four. My dad passed it on to me after I finished high school – it used to be a lot bigger, actually." He passed her a couple of documents, pointing at a few circled paragraphs. "Could you read them? I need you to read and sign that you've understood. Any questions, just ask."

His serious manner set Astrid on edge. Gritting her teeth, she whizzed out her signature and handed him back the pages, the next question tripping off her tongue without her consent.

"So...we can eat all we like at the canteen, yeah?"

His answering bark of laughter tipped her mouth up in the semblance of a smile, grudgingly admitting to herself that free food wasn't on everyone's important list. The teasing look she got in return, however, quelled whatever good feelings she had.

"You're okay with the salary?"

"Sure." Short answers hopefully meant a quicker end to this meeting.

Hiccup started sliding pages back into her folder before finally handing back her documents without looking her in the eye. "We have morning handovers from whoever was on night shift to the day staff. They start at 6.30 – we all make sure everything is ready for park opening around 9.30. After your permit comes we'll focus you feeding some of the easier animals first, then build you to other areas of the park. You should know a lot of it already after working on your uncle's farm. Tomorrow you'll meet the others – sound good?"

Astrid was reminded, again, of how much she'd lied on that form. _Uncle's farm my ass. More like Uncle Wikipedia._ "Great. Mind if I stay here a bit? My bus isn't for another small while."

"Not a problem." He lifted himself awkwardly off the bench, somehow off balance despite both feet on the floor. "Hope you come back!" He joked. After seeing her fist twitch he tipped an imaginary hat in her direction, smiling crookedly at her reaction before clanking away.

She didn't have a bus to get – she had walked here to save money. Thinking of her cold flat with bread and a smidgeon of milk in the fridge, she practically skipped back over to the buffet, eyeing the steak with renewed enthusiasm.

* * *

The other employees of the park welcomed her extremely warmly the next day, adding to her suspicions that they didn't get new staff often. The handover took place in the staff canteen, where continental plates of cold meat, bread, fruit and hot drinks awaited them. Astrid dug in with the others, thanking whatever deity that had listened to her gurgling stomach.

In charge of the Aquatic Area covering Reptiles and Fish was a man nicknamed 'Fishlegs' for his extreme love of frogs. Within two minutes of shaking Astrid's hand he was quoting statistics under his breath, providing an amusing backdrop to the general conversation. A man with slicked black hair introduced himself as Eret, the _'handsome man in the Affection Section'._ Two leggy, blond and squabbling twins were introduced next; respectively Tuff in charge of the Avian Area and Ruff co-manning Teeth Cove (aptly named for the predators it housed) with Snotlout. Both twins were bickering too much for an in-depth introduction, leaving her to wave awkwardly at the leering behemoth.

"You know me, babe." Snotlout winked. "I saved you from that wolf."

Astrid's faint smile widened to a baring of teeth. " _Don't_ call me babe."

Gobber, the in house cook, snorted from where he was peeling potatoes. "Ach, don't mind Snotlout, Astrid. He's just a lump of a boy."

"In charge of the most ferocious animals you will ever see!" Snotlout boasted, puffing out his chest. "I'm in charge of Roaming Ranch and Teeth Cove – rhinos, lions, wolves..."

"And zebras. Oh, my."

Hiccup appeared quite suddenly from somewhere behind Gobber, a shadow of a beard clinging stubbornly to his chin. He clanked in his unique Hiccup way of walking to their bench, sliding down onto the seat with a sigh.

"Quiet night, Hic?" Fishlegs mumbled through his mouthful of ham.

"Quiet enough. I had another look at the wolf enclosure again, to see how Stormfly got out – it was a loose board in their night kennels."

Astrid stared harder at Hiccup, noting how he blinked more often than usual and yawned every couple of sentences. He had night shift? After seeing her yesterday for her induction?

Snotlout interrupted Astrid's musing by flailing his arms and groaning loudly. "Aw. Man! I fixed those a couple weeks ago!"

"We'll have to reinforce their closure again." Hiccup was already scratching out notes. "Snot, remember that vet from ZooCare is coming at 8AM to check the rhinos teeth. Heather, our resident vet..." He mentioned for Astrid's obvious benefit. "She'll be busy with that as well until ten. Other than that, you'll need to look at the fencing in the eastern side of the Zebra paddock and let me know how that's holding up. Tuff, you forgot to give Xena her antibiotic for that gunk on her beak last night. I did it, don't worry, but _try_ to be an adult today?"

"I swear, that eagle hates me." Tuff groaned over his tea. "She only likes my hair."

"Only decent thing above your shoulders." Ruff muttered next to Astrid. She couldn't help but huff a laugh through her nose, sharing a smile with the tall bombshell.

"Fishlegs, you're good to go with that new frog exhibit you were wanting to set up next to the Giant Tortoise. Try to stick to little words. Oh, and the iguanas need a clean out this morning, don't forget."

Hiccup paused to drain a nearby cup of coffee, his long throat convulsing with the liquid. Astrid lifted her eyes to the ceiling, pointedly ignoring the tanned expanse of skin.

"Ruff, you're looking pretty good. Just remember not to growl and scare the kids like you did yesterday. Oh, and try not to kill Snotlout when he comes over to help." Hiccup nodded at Astrid, seeming buoyed by the caffeine. "You'll be joining reception today under Gothi to get a hang of how that works. I'm still waiting on your permit to work with the animals. Tour Guides will be hanging about each section, so direct customers to them if you get approached. Remember where the toilets are and the restaurant – I'll have Gothi run through a fire drill with you before we open."

Astrid nodded back in confirmation, still keeping an eye on the increasing number of yawns Hiccup was cracking through.

"Oi! Any orders for me, good sir?" Gobber started to slice the potatoes with a contraption in his right hand. The longer Astrid stared, the more bizarre the metal knife appeared, until he caught sight of her inquisitive eyes and waved cheerily in her line of sight.

"Don't be scared by my right stump, missy. Lost that years ago on the African reserves."

Astrid recoiled, an apology springing to her lips. "I...sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Nah, don't ya worry. We all got missing parts here."

Astrid shrank further into her seat, feeling like she'd blundered into a social faux pas. Day two and she'd insulted the cook! The possibility of sneaking extra meals home suddenly seemed impossible, and her stomach groaned in agreement at her stupidity.

"Astrid, do you remember the way back to reception?"

Hiccup's voice brought her out of her stupor, leaving her to blink owlishly at his too close face. "Huh?" She managed, before an even redder blush stained her cheeks.

 _Never mind the food, you're about to get fired for daydreaming!_

"Yes." Astrid held back the snap in her voice, desperate to appear capable and not like a dim witted ninny. "I'll head right on over."

"Excellent." He beamed and swung to leave, grabbing a brown satchel along the way. Astrid found herself calling out at his back, unable to help herself.

"You get some sleep."

The sentence came out sharper than she intended, and echoed her first demanding conversation with him. If he was offended by her comment, though, it didn't show. Instead, he gave her a lazy salute, that mocking grin tugging on his lips.

"Right away, milady."

* * *

 **Feedback is appreciated.**


	3. Mixed Success

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't make money from it!**

 **Thanks to everyone who Reviewed, Favourited, Followed and even the invisible lurkers!**

 **You've all been very kind.**

 **Please enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Mixed Success**

Reception was busy, if not somewhat predictable. After a quick fire drill induction with Gothi – a diminutive elderly lady who communicated with gestures and grunts – Astrid was shown a locker area to put her tattered rucksack. As the park opened Astrid was behind the counter, a borrowed blouse slung over her tank top and struggling to keep up with the endless stream of excited children. There were different types of tickets as well as various discounts that could be applied to them all. After an encounter with a fanatic mother determined to get her fifteen-year-old in for free (" _But he's still in school!"_ )she was more than ready to take a break. But Gothi pointed at Astrid with a withered finger and directed her to a mountain of paperwork in the back office, chortling under her breath at Astrid's disbelieving face.

"Paper filing?" She shifted through a couple of piles, wincing at the lack of order. If her university lecturer saw this, he'd be droning on about how lack of organisation meant lack of business sense. Throwing a glance at Gothi, who was busy arguing wordlessly with a class of schoolchildren, Astrid eased into rearranging the blatant mess.

First, everything was sorted according to what sector of the business it belonged to – Maintenance and Facilities, Human Resources and Finance, Marketing, Conservation and finally Future Development. Astrid found that the sorting soothed a restless part of her psyche that cringed at selling tickets, and mumbled under her breath at each section.

"That's useless, that's useless...who the hell put financial forecasts with marketing research?" She held up the separate sheets, frowning as if it was their fault. "Stupid. Now, you go _here_..."

As some point she shrugged out of the too large blouse and loosened her hair from the long braid it had been in, relaxing into the comfortable office chair. She knew this was only a small section of the office, but her inner obsession to put things in their natural order was revelling at the freedom she had. She even started humming.

Gothi poked her head in at some point, curious at why Astrid was taking so long, but had only stayed long enough to see her deep in concentration before leaving.

It was only when Astrid's stomach clenched painfully, reminding her she probably should take her break. The clock opposite her read 3.36; way past the lunchtime hour. Groaning, Astrid creaked her way off the cushy office chair and hobbled on cramped feet towards the door. _Time for food!_

* * *

Astrid's first day ended on a good note with praise from Gothi. It came in the form of a packaged blouse and trousers; an official welcome her to the park. She held them close, relieved that she'd cemented her place before they changed their minds. _Now to figure out how to increase my shifts..._

Still unwilling to go home and sit alone, she left the clothes in her locker and wandered along the path to the Affection Section right of Reception, smiling at the last few stragglers unwilling to leave. Due to the docile goat munching grass or a muscle flexing Eret, she didn't know. Astrid waved a greeting but kept meandering on, finding a circular seating area centred on a stage further along. She'd been told that was the event area, where talks and videos were shown throughout the day. Following the signs around the curving gravel path, she passed Teeth Cove and saw Ruff and Snotlout arguing over a mop and bucket, clearly at odds with the other.

"...don't have time! That kid was sick all over the side of the enclosure – now I gotta clean it!"

"I've got my own shit to do, why don't you just leave it for a bit?"

"Urgh, cos it's vomit, you moron!"

"Hey...?" Astrid approached the pair brightly, hoping they'd give her extra work to do. "Need any help?"

Ruff grinned tightly at the blonde and left Snotlout standing by the bucket, steering Astrid forcibly towards the small staff shack between Teeth Cove and the Panther enclosure. "Urgh, that Snot is such a dumb ass. How was reception?"

"Busy." Astrid watched as Ruff flipped through a ring of keys on her belt, humming when she found the right one. "You have a good day?"

"Meh. Got to scare a couple kids. The big guy roared in my face today. It was totally awesome."

"The big guy?"

Ruff's unexpected grin light up the small shack. "Our resident alpha lion, Zumba."

A chortle escaped Astrid before she could stop it. "Zumba?"

"Hey, he likes to dance, just don't get in his way. Ah, here!" Ruff snatched a purple plastic folder from a nearby bench, pressing it eagerly into Astrid's hands. "Mind dropping this off to the boss?"

Astrid eyed the folder uncertainly. "What is it?"

"Med records from this morning's rhino dentist. Oh, so you know; he'll be snoozing in his Warden hut." Ruff rolled her shoulders as she shooed Astrid outside so she could lock up. "Code's 7127. You just knock and go in. Just make sure Toothless doesn't get out."

Ruff was halfway back down the path before Astrid clicked on the unfamiliar name.

"Who's Toothless?"

Ruff's answer comprised of her distinctive snort laugh. "His pet kitty. Have fun!"

Astrid stared out after the viking-esque woman, unsure why she felt so apprehensive.

* * *

The hut was actually inside the being refurbished section past the Zebras; cordoned off with temporary walls and bright tape. Astrid ducked under the florescent lines and punched the code into a door set into the wall, shoving it aside with little effort. The path led to a large wooden hut that stretched further into the clearing, leading off to a wider open section of grass. Focusing back on the door, Astrid pressed the same combination of glowing buttons, flinching a little when it automatically clicked open. Something about seeing Hiccup again set her on edge, making her grind her teeth against the unfamiliar sensation.

The entryway was dark, as was the rest of the small hut. As she crept forwards the lights switched on at the movement, allowing her to see the space properly.

The walls caught her attention first. Drawings, sketches, bits of art that spread and galloped its way across the bland walls and filling it with colour and texture, framing the room with an artistic feel. The desk in the corner had several consoles plugged underneath it along with a wide monitor, where a YouTube video of nature sounds played on loop. The chest by the door had clothes draped haphazardly in and out of drawers, looking all the world for a teenage boy's room. The flash of movement on the bed caught her attention next, and she looked up to see unnatural green eyes locked on her.

 _Not again._

The stock-still black panther stared at her from its throne of bunched duvet covers and blankets. Nonplussed with her fear, it barked and slunk of the bed with a _throwmp_ of movement that looked effortlessly graceful.

Astrid was furious with herself, but also at the damn park. Was it going to be like this all the time? Bouts of fear alongside mental exhaustion? She exhaled noisily at the panther, hoping it would just leave her alone like the wolf.

The noise roused the panther to chirp repeatedly, but also woke the other occupant of the room. Mumbled complaints pushed themselves from underneath the duvet, and a bedraggled Hiccup threw back the covers and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Astrid stayed frozen, a strange sort of petrified heat creeping up her cheeks. _So much skin._

"Bud, what..?" He yawned again, pulling back his arms and arching his back in a stretch that made his back crack satisfyingly. The previously brushed hair was tufted up in fluffy mounds, looking for all the world like a soft nest. His chest was tanned with freckles that followed the line down to his belly button (not that she was looking!) His low slung pyjama shorts tapered off at the-

Astrid clutched the folder tighter. While Hiccup's right foot tapped impatiently on the floor, the other just wasn't there. Gobber's words echoed through her head from this morning, chiming just in time for Hiccup to glance up and freeze in shock.

 _We all got missing parts here._

In a frenzied panic Astrid thrust the folder out in front of her like a flimsy shield, looking anywhere other than the horrified Hiccup. "Ruff told me to deliver this to you." Her voice sounded detached. Uncaring, even. "She said Toothless was a cat."

She heard him clear his throat once, twice, before speaking. "He does technically belong to the Big Cat family."

They stayed like that, both frozen and not looking at the other. A short whistle had Astrid turning in time to see the panther – Toothless – stalk forward and gently grasp the outstretched folder in its mouth, delivering it to a still unmoving Hiccup. Astrid took that as her cue to leave, stammering out an incoherent goodbye and apology before barrelling out of the hut without looking back.

 _I. am. so. Fired._

* * *

 **Feel free to point out mistakes.**


	4. Home and Away

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine and I wouldn't dream of trying to make money off it!**

 **Thank you to everyone who Reviewed, Favorited, Followed and those lovely lurkers!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Home and Away**

Hiccup stared disbelievingly after Astrid, having seen her reaction to his stump. His _stump_ , of all things. Ignoring his terrible timing for jokes, mediocre physique, and inability to speak without some form of defensive sarcasm, the thing the gods decided to reveal to his newest, attractive employee was the source of his major fears and insecurities.

"God damn!"

He punched his pillow in frustration. All the caretakers knew – Ruff and Tuff, Snotlout, Eret, Fishlegs, and even Gothi and Gobber knew. He had planned to keep it a guilty secret until he knew she was staying longer than a couple weeks.

New staff didn't like the park. His utter pride and joy, and people apart from his fanatic few didn't see the teamwork or effort everyone put into making sure the animals were okay. It was hard work, and it wasn't a glamorous position. The twelve hour shifts were torture, and Hiccup took on more work than sometimes even he could handle. His father used to do the night shift with Hiccup, but that was a good couple years ago, when the park ran smoother than it did now. The animal side of things was always fine, though. The business area...

Hiccup groaned and fell back onto the bed, shuffling a little at the uncomfortable bunching of covers. The latest office worker had quit around a month ago, insisting the workload was too much for one person. So what if everything was in paper format? There were piles needing sorted, and Hiccup only nosed in there once a month to half heartedly sort things out. That's why he hired the office lady. The fact he couldn't remember her name made it slightly worse.

When Stoick informed him years ago of his intention to sell the park and use the money for Hiccup's university fees, he had been shocked at Hiccup's adamant decision. To not do the Animal Orthetic and Prosthetics course, and run the park in his father's stead. Stoick had been furious at Hiccup throwing away his future – Hiccup had been livid at his father giving up on his own dream. But together they worked it out, and Hiccup took over the National Exotic park under Stoick's not so gentle tutelage as soon as he left high school at 18.

Toothless, ever tuned to the moods of his master, crooned and nudged his stump, licking the base and making Hiccup spasm and retract his legs. "That feels awful, bud. All over-sensitive, you know?"

Toothless just chirped in reply and offered a comforting rumble at Hiccup's tone. Grinding his teeth, he rolled himself round and grabbed his cream from the side of the bed, applying a thin layer on the worse of the puckered scar on the stump.

 _Astrid saw it. And freaked out._

Hiccup's mood plummeted further. It always came back to her. The mysterious, blonde, headstrong Astrid. Couldn't she have been less attractive? Why couldn't she be ugly? Pretty woman made him stutter or act like a sarcastic prick. Seeing her stand between a wolf and a loaded gun (tranquilliser, but still) had caught his attention more than he realised. But romance was not something Hiccup liked to entertain, even if there was someone in the world who liked sarcasm, clumsiness and missing limbs.

Ever adoring, Toothless purred at his self deprecating expression and nudged his other leg with a paw. Hiccup smoothed his fingers through the panther's head, feeling the warmth and movement under his fingers. "All we have to do, bud, is find a blind woman who is equally clumsy, animal obsessive and not fond of two feet. How about it?"

Toothless flicked his tail, not overly impressed at the selection criteria.

* * *

The next two weeks that passed were surprisingly uneventful for Astrid, given her fears that she would be kicked out by a humiliated Hiccup for invading his privacy. But Hiccup treated her just the same, if slightly more detached than he did before, and she was grateful for the chance to redeem herself. She couldn't help but notice his familiar clanking walk though, and thought back to the empty space of his left foot. Memories of the shack made her resolute to be nothing but helpful and useful. No more stammering, unsure Astrid. She was a warrior. She would prevail and excel.

Toothless was an unexpected surprise to life at the park. After she got over the whole domestic and loveable panther spiel, she had grown rather fond of the overly large black cat. He certainly didn't act like a normal panther. Hiccup told her in a serious voice that the park would close and Toothless would be taken if anyone outside the park knew. So Astrid kept it close to her heart, feeling like she could be trusted, and protected it with a fierceness.

That attitude carried over her workload, and eventually saw her straying to the office when she was meant to be working the counter, constantly organising the masses of piles that needed sorted. After a confusing and silent conversation with Gothi, she assumed she had been given permission. So she properly began to organise the entire office, depending on her scant years of business modules to do so.

University had ground to a halt while Astrid had been searching and applying for new jobs, and resulted in a call from her Module Co-ordinator unsure if she was still on the course or not. Astrid explained the situation – made redundant, needed new job, etc – and she had been given an extended deadline for her Master's project. It was thankfully a couple months away, leaving her with a small amount of time to get her shit together. She still felt guilty though. Her lies about loving animals and having the experience to work with them started to make her panic at the idea of actually having to feed lions. But she would deal with it when it comes – as soon as her probationary period was up and they couldn't just fire her on the spot.

Working on reception meant she didn't have to stay until the evening handover like the others. Usually one other person stayed later to help Hiccup get the animals fed and sorted, along with a barrage of cleaners that arrived after closing to ready the park for the next day. The other Caretakers left around six though, all exhausted and ready for bed. But Astrid began to offer her help in the evenings, determined to stay and earn that little more. It didn't hurt that the first time she offered – which also was the first time since the incident that they had been alone – Hiccup had thrown her such a look of surprise she physically restrained herself from smiling.

"Don't bother – you go home and relax." He urged. The basket of fish he was carrying slipped from his fingers and landed with a wet _splat_ on the floor. Several trout splashed over the rim and sloshed over Astrid's boots, resulting in a very pale Hiccup.

"I've been in reception all day, I want to be outside." That was at least partly true. Her desire to be around fresh rather than poorly conditioned air was rather strong, as was her need to pack in the extra hour here and there. Her desperation hardened her voice into an order. "Come on. Give me a job." They both bent to collect the fallen fish, both wrinkling their noises at the strong smell.

"Alright, bossy boots. Or should that be...fishy boots?"

She told herself later that slapping Hiccup in the face with a fish wasn't the funniest thing she'd ever seen.

Nor was the open mouthed astonishment at her hauling up the fish and waltzing away with a harrumph of disdain at his reaction.

* * *

Astrid bit her lip so hard she heard herself squeak absently in pain. The voice at the other end of the phone stayed silent, awaiting her reaction.

"So...you're saying no?" She questioned again, like her landlord would tell her a different thing the second time. Every year she suffered through phoning her landlord and asking him to keep her yearly rolling contract. Every year he had said yes.

"You didn't pay the rent last month, Astrid." He sounded tired. "Now you're asking me to delay this month as well. I can't do that, then renew your contract."

"I just need a bit more time." Astrid loathed the fragility of her voice, high and thin and close to breaking. This couldn't be happening just under a month of starting at the park. "Payday is around the corner, I can pay double-!"

"Legally, you're breaking your lease by not paying. Please find another place – just give me last months rent when you get paid, and I'll keep the deposit."

"Look, Mr Magowi..."

"Astrid." He interrupted her gently. "I'm sorry, but no. I won't be renewing your contract. End date is two weeks from now."

Astrid licked her lips to moisten them, trying to scrape out an answer through her dry throat. Her lip hurt.

* * *

Work with the threat of homelessness somehow made the long hours stretch and convolute into minutes and seconds. The entire shift saw her drinking cup after cup of coffee to stay focused, to stay determined. She even overstayed after work, unwilling to go home and start packing her things. The evening handover came and went, and Astrid volunteered to help Gobber out by finishing up the canteen duties for the day.

"Thanks Astrid. I'll save some pie for you tomorrow!"

After finishing the last pan, she flopped down on the table and burrowed her head in her arms. So much for making it on her own. She imagined her dad waggling a finger at her, disapproval etched on his face. So much for proving she could do it without his help.

The temptation to call was slowly driving her nuts. They never got along, especially after Astrid's mother left to pursue her own career. That drove a wedge between them that couldn't be fixed, and neither of them bothered to try repair it. Her father was too set on his own car business, and Astrid just wanted out of the suffocating net that was his enterprise. His announcement that she take over, be some sort of pretty figurehead face of the company, was the last straw. She packed a suitcase of old clothes and left while he shouted at her from his office, roaring at how she _owed_ it to the family. Astrid hadn't even turned. She raised her middle finger as she stormed away, unable to resist a parting shot. "What family?"

What family indeed. Whatever close relationships university offered her, she pushed aside in favour of success. The A+ on most papers solidified her determination to be the best, excel. The girls in her first year dorm, terrified of her temper and bored reactions to their girlish jokes, retreated their offers and left her alone. As soon as she could, Astrid got her own flat and worked part time in the bar next door, anger still pulsing through her veins at her father's audacity. Three years of being independent and having an inner fire of icy steel left her coarse but eager to please, contradicting normal conversations. Orders conflicting with a guilty wish to be nicer. The bar made her redundant last month due to a forced closure, leaving her desperate for whatever job offer came first. The park was an unexpected lifeline that came before all others.

A gentle hand touched her hair. Astrid's eyes flickered open heavily, realising with increasing awareness that she had probably fell asleep on the table. For a sleepy moment, Astrid thought it was her mother stroking her hair, and sighed a little when the petting stopped. But then she heard Hiccup clear his throat somewhat awkwardly, and Astrid bolted upright with a speed not unlike a soldier snapping a salute.

"Hiccup!" She demanded his name harshly, like it was his fault she fell asleep. Then she felt guilty at the flash of hurt on his face, and lowered her face into her hands to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, you startled me." She mumbled through her fingers. "I was just sitting here before catching my bus home – I guess I fell asleep."

"What number do you get?" Hiccup sounded worried, enough that she slid her fingers apart to frown at him.

"Sorry?"

"What bus do you get?" He pressed. "I think it's too late for buses. It's around 11.30 now."

Astrid made a mental note to slap whatever deity she had previously praised for giving her the canteen. It sure was making shit decisions. "I'll just walk home."

"Astrid, it's not safe to walk on your own." Hiccup's face unsettled her before she recognised the expression. Solemn. Hiccup was _serious_. No teasing glance or mocking grin – it was like he had gotten a hold of her lost determination and was utilising it against her.

"I'm a big girl, Hiccup." She couldn't help the irritation that followed her voice, swinging round and pushing herself off the bench. "I'll be fine. It's not that far a walk."

"We're out in the country, Astrid!"

"I'll have coffee, I'll be fine."

"Wait!" His hand caught her sleeve and she froze, looking up at his close proximity with a shock of unease. Something in her face told him to let go, and she retracted her arms to safely fold them around her middle.

"You can stay in the Warden hut." He suggested, his voice sounding suspiciously high. "I changed the sheets this morning – I won't be using it since I'm on night shift. You...you're welcome to sleep there."

Astrid stared like his words had formed patterns in the air. The offer was tempting, disturbingly so. Better than walking alone back to her flat, and lying in the dark under cold covers. Still...

"Will Toothless sleep on me?"

Hiccup snorted and threw his head back, laughing hard with genuine mirth. She hadn't seen him laugh like that, ever. It made her mad, and she punched him in the shoulder to make him stop. _Stupid_.

"Ow, okay! Not unless you ask." He finally managed, rubbing his sore arm with a grin. "If you wanted snuggles, Astrid, you need _only_ ask."

Astrid stared, somewhat shocked despite herself. That had been entirely too suggestive coupled with his following wink. Hiccup's eyes widened at her silence, and he held up both hands in apology.

"With Toothless!" He choked out. "With the cuddly, hug-loving panther!"

The second punch was to his face.

* * *

 **Feedback is appreciated.**


	5. Close Call

**Disclaimer: I own nothing - pay nothing - do nothing except offer this paltry slice of non-profit HTTYD pie.**

 **Thanks to everyone who Followed, Reviewed, Favorited or just plain read :)**

 **A special thanks to those who offered constructive criticism.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Close Call**

Back in the well-lit canteen, it had seemed like a sensible idea. He would have offered the same to anyone else, be it Fishlegs, Ruff or Gothi. But making their way back to his hut, with Toothless leading the way like an unlit shadow, doubts started to creep over the reasonable offer like vines.

What if she thought it was weird? The notion of her being too polite to say no crossed his mind, and he sidled a nervous glance over to the silent blonde. She was focusing on her feet with a closed expression and didn't seem to notice his hopefully surreptitious look. Then he remembered his smarting cheek and bit back a grin – she definitely didn't hold back the punches, literally or figuratively. She would have told him straight up no.

The hut looked small and cluttered with her standing somewhat awkwardly in the doorway. Toothless prowled to his corner and gambolled up to the deep set ledge Hiccup had installed, curling up in a manner reminiscent of a house cat. For his part, Hiccup snatched up the clothes littering the floor and threw them in the wash-bucket next to the chest of drawers, thanking for small miracles that he had actually made the bed that morning. He ignored the shyer part of his psyche that wondered what Astrid saw of the room; of his wistful drawings and hopeful sketches of past dreams and future imaginings. Not many saw them. Hiccup wondered absently if he would still have offered had she not already seen the hut. She hadn't brought up his missing foot since, and he preferred to keep it that way.

"I noticed your drawings last time." Astrid's voice was loud in the small space. "You're not half bad."

"Was that an actual compliment?" He began to flit about the room to gather his night-shift belongings, slotting them neatly into his specially designed suit. Astrid made her way further into the cabin and sat gently on the bed, still craning her pale neck to see the best of the sketches. Something about her curiosity made the hut seem brighter, cosier.

"Feel free to help yourself to a drink from the kitchen – it's outside in the other section of the cabin, but I'll leave it unlocked for you. The bathroom's there as well. If you need me, use the walkie talkie on the desk."

Hiccup hesitated by the door, unsure of what to say next. Astrid's unexpected smile caught and held his attention for the next few heartbeats. It entirely too eye-catching to miss.

"Thank you, Hiccup." Her lips showed the neat set of teeth behind as she breathed a small laugh. "I'll put in an extra shift to make up for it."

Hiccup cleared his throat and turned to leave, needing an excuse to tear his eyes away from her face to hide his warming cheeks. Toothless chirped and followed his master through the door and outside, where Hiccup closed the door with a _snap_.

Toothless whined after his master had stood for a couple moments longer than usual, still staring disbelievingly at his front door.

* * *

Astrid would have loved to have snooped more at the artwork on the walls, but her tiredness called her down to snuggle underneath the thick duvet, ten times warmer than her narrow bed back at the flat. She vaguely remembered someone turning off the light, and a heavy weight settling around her feet, but other than that she was dead to the world, sleeping deeper and more comfortably than she had in a while. Even upon waking she allowed herself to stretch luxuriously, her pointed toes hitting something squidgy and making it growl.

Cracking open an eye, she huffed her amusement at the sleeping Toothless curled around her feet, clearly in his prime night spot. Seeing the panther made her roll the other way to look for Hiccup, spying him through the dimly lit hut.

The boss was sprawled over his admittedly wide leather computer chair; clad in a faded t-shirt and those tapered pyjama shorts. He had taken off his boots but left a metal prosthetic in its place – an intricate design that curled gently at the base. Black framed glasses had fallen halfway down his nose and gave Astrid the sense he had fallen asleep reading. She instantly felt bad for stealing his bed after seeing the odd angle his neck was at.

Toothless woke as she slid out of the bed and awkwardly pulled on her trousers, cursing the uncomfortable bra she'd chickened out of removing the night before. He chirped and yawned with a whine, making Astrid spin and _shush_ him equally as high. She didn't want to to wake Hiccup up.

Slipping a blank bit of paper from under a couple fencing sketches, she wrote out a concise note thanking him for helping her out, and offered to do an extra shift when needed. There. Nice and professional. No added feeling there.

Astrid had found it hard the night before when confronted with Hiccup's drawing passion. Other than her determination to excel, her desires fell mainly to seeing things in perfect order and punching things when she got irritated. She read quite broadly, but not many customers at her old bar were interested in learning about historical romances, nor were they interested in brutal female characters aiming for bloody glory. Seeing the shy, pleased expression on his face made her admiration suddenly more pronounced, leading to her heartfelt thank you the night before. It made her feel less icy inside, somehow.

Throwing Toothless another warning look to stay quiet, she crept out of the door as silently as she could and winced when the heavy metal slammed loudly behind her.

* * *

Hiccup woke to an incessant ringing by his ear. Flopping awake and nearly falling off his chair, he lunged for the black phone practically screaming off its cradle and shouted a panicked greeting down the phone.

"Hello?!"

"Good morning to you too, son."

Hiccup let his body revert back to a boneless lump, slumping into the leather with a groan. "Hey, dad. How have you been?"

"Fantastic! I tracked the elephant we talked about last time; the one we fitted that prosthetic leg to? Worked like a charm! Needs a bit of work, though, I was hoping you got my diagrams?" Stoick enthused even as he roared orders on his side of the phone. "I scanned them in that printer scanner at the library here. Bit out of date, but I knew you could see what I was meaning."

"Saw them and made a few tweaks – you need to loosen the back ties and fit in that metal band I've pointed out in the drawing – should make it easier to release and hold the muscle." Hiccup smirked as he heard his father snap at someone for 'sloppy tracking'. "Caught any more yet?"

"On the trail of some punks as we speak. They've had an eye on our operation – I've been working with the safari guides here to pinpoint their attacks. But anyway! How's the park?"

"Fine, fine." The reply was automatic. Stoick's job was head of a unit that combined animal rescue and poacher tracking based in South Africa. He was known for ruthlessness alongside being a massive conservationist, following the steps of his late wife. Val passed away when Hiccup was very small – while he didn't have a single memory to remember her by, Stoick carried on her memory in the work he did; out in the wild, saving animals. It was a miracle he remembered to call Hiccup at all. But he still did every month, advising and praising Hiccup for his efforts. "We lost the latest office worker. But we got a new girl in. Astrid."

Something in Stoick's tone changed. "Astrid? Tall, beautiful, loves animals? We do have a type, eh, son?"

"Well, I wouldn't say she's overly tall...but wait, she's not my type! She's not my anything!"

"First female name you've told me since a couple years ago." Stoick's voice was smug. "She must be something."

"Dad, come on..."

"It's time, Hiccup."

"Are you not listening?"

"Tell me more about your girlfriend."

"Oh for the love of- look, she's not!"

"Giving you trouble, is she?"

"NO!"

A brief confusion of noises crackled over the phone, mingled with men calling for Stoick.

"Ah, son, I have to go." He sounded apologetic. "Duty calls! Let me know more during our next call!"

The phone clicked. Hiccup glared down at the black device in his hand, hearing the dial tone from where he sat. The cut short conversations did irritate him, but he still smiled fondly at the action-packed life Stoick led. He'd found his dream, and was living it.

Thoughts of dreams hovered in Hiccup's consciousness and made him sigh, both wistful and embarrassed, at the thought of Astrid as his girlfriend. She was too pretty. Too violent. He barely knew her.

That single stream of thought grabbed his attention. He actually didn't. He knew about her personality and appearance, as well as her capacity for glaring and punching when Hiccup was an ass. None of her current or past life was something she divulged, not to Hiccup at least. Instead of turning off his strange fixation it pivoted and turned on its head into an enigma; a puzzle. He liked those. He liked to crack them open and put them back together after seeing the working insides.

Hiccup winced at that particular line of thinking. No wonder he was single, with that as his opening line.

 _Hey, want to go for a drink? I want to break you apart and then reassemble you better than you were before._

A snort escaped Hiccup at that idea. He was tempted to try it just to see the results.

* * *

 **Feedback is appreciated.**


	6. Busted

**Disclaimer: I do not make money off and do not own these characters or HTTYD.**

 **Thanks to everyone who lurked, Reviewed, Favorited, Followed and just plain read!**

 **The number is obviously fake; I couldn't think of a clever one.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Busted**

Handing over her card to the cashier, Astrid tolled up the amount in her head before the numbers flashed up on the till. Today was payday – she should be over the moon. Even this should have been a refreshing girly experience – replacing her rucksack with a spanking new one with adjustable straps; buying new boots to replace her old ones, stocking up on tights and underwear and even giving in to her urge to buy a onesie for when it was truly freezing and she needed the comforting warmth. She even had the day off - she went back to work tomorrow. But she couldn't stop the panic that breezed over her skin as she held the bags close to her person, trying desperately not to think of her flat.

 _Enough. Stop being a baby._

Astrid chastised herself and forcibly relaxed her shoulders. The muscles were aching from tensing over and over for the past hour, and she winced at the dull throbbing. But in a week and a half in the future her sore body would be the least of her problems...

 _Stop it!_ Astrid shook off her thoughts and rushed forward. She was going home and ignoring the world for a couple hours. Maybe she'd even crack out the onesie and hot water bottle combo if she felt sad enough.

* * *

"Hey Gothi, how's it going?"

The tiny woman scowled and pointed at Hiccup accusingly. She then jabbed another finger sharply at the clock behind her with a reproving grunt.

"Yeah, yeah..." Hiccup pulled a sheepish face as he smoothed his hair back. Gothi had been working in reception even before Hiccup took over, and he was treated like a wayward grandson at times. "I know I should be sleeping, but I need to try sort the office. I've been putting it off for ages."

Gothi's facial expression twitched into what he thought was a smile. She waved a hand behind her and went back to work, seeming pleased for some reason. Hiccup nodded his thanks and clanked his way behind the counter and through the door, where he almost tripped in surprise.

The furniture had been rearranged so that the desks were pushed against the walls next to the massive bookshelves. The previous mess of loose papers and unopened letters had been assigned to the various desks and cabinets, with printed labels for each section of the room. The room looked bigger and more organised than he had seen it – no wonder Gothi seemed pleased. How she managed it, he didn't know. Everything had been sorted according to the department it belonged to – the piles of unopened letters had even been arranged depending on where it was from and who it was for. He turned right back around and sought out Gothi again, clapping her on the shoulder with a laugh.

"Gothi, you're a godsend!" His cheeks hurt from being stretched so wide. "The office looks amazing. I was meaning to sort it since the last girl left, but what you've done is go beyond and above reception duties!"

To his surprise Gothi shrugged off his hand and waggled a finger in his face, shaking her head with a grunt. She then lifted a name-tag off her desk and held it high for him to see the name printed in block capitals.

 **ASTRID.**

Hiccup stared. Then stared some more.

Astrid had done all of the work? Without any help?

A humming caught his ears and he stood dumbstruck as the devil herself stepped through the door to Reception. She had a can of coke tucked under her arm and as she walked, she bent her head sideways to tug her messy braid loose. She spotted him and froze with her hair bobble in her mouth.

"Astrid! Hey! Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid, Hi Astrid!"

 _Someone kill me now._ Lack of sleep and shock combined apparently destroyed all of his motor skills. He may as well have taken off his shirt and danced the conga.

"Hey, Hiccup. You're acting weird today." She pulled the black band out from between her teeth and tied up her hair, raising an eye at his nervous giggle. "Well. Weirder."

He watched, still oddly anxious, as she padded over and plucked her name-tag from Gothi's hand, giving her a grateful smile. "Thanks, Gothi. I was looking for this everywhere."

Gothi inclined her head in appreciation and watched passively as Astrid disappeared back into the office. Then like a switch being flipped, she spun with a squeak in her high topped chair and kicked Hiccup squarely in the knee.

"OW! What have I done wrong?" He almost whined as he rubbed the sore spot. She gestured to the now empty space next to Hiccup and placed a hand over her heart in a kind manner.

"You want me to call her back?"

How it was possible for such a small, elderly woman to look so exasperated, he didn't know. She snatched a spare notepad off her desk and scribbled messily in large letters, holding it up like she had with the name-tag.

 _ **Manners. Say thank you.**_

Hiccup realised she wanted him to thank Astrid properly. "Ah, yes. I'll...I'll go do that now, shall I?"

Gothi huffed and spun around with a final squeak, dismissing Hiccup entirely.

 _Stern grandmother indeed._

* * *

Astrid was sitting in a leather chair near the window like a mini base of operations, still sorting through some final piles of folders. When she looked up to see him, she nodded and pushed herself up."I've got a small mountain of letters for you – you may as well have them now."

Hiccup watched as she strode confidently to the opposite desk and rifled through a couple drawers. He admired how she knew her way around – she must do, after organising it all.

"You did this?" He tried and failed not to sound so impressed. " _You_ sorted this place out?"

Astrid smirked. "It helps when you've done a business degree."

"You're at university?"

Astrid hummed in response, still riffling through a collection of letters. "I started a couple years ago – I'm finishing this year after my Master's project."

His mouth worked around his next words. He couldn't believe she was still at school. "That sounds like hard work."

"I manage. " Astrid brushed off his comment. "I ran it by Gothi – she gave me permission to sort this place out. Seriously, Hiccup?" She turned with an armful of letters almost cascading off her chest. "This is ridiculous – who else works in the office?!"

Hiccup laughed nervously as he accepted the pile. "The last girl quit a couple weeks ago..."

Her blazing glare of disbelief had him promptly sitting in the nearest chair. "But of course I'll look at hiring another person." He hastened to add. "You've done the park a massive favour."

She harrumphed and returned to her comfy chair, leaving him holding the letters and feeling like he hadn't thanked her enough. To dispel some of his nervous energy he started opening them at random, scanning through the top few lines and either discarding or keeping to sort later. Halfway through his eyes caught the logo of the company that handled the animal permits, making his heart leap.

"Finally." He murmured, slicing it open with his finger and calling out to Astrid even as he read. "Hey Astrid! Your-"

His words stumbled over his tongue as he cottoned on to what was on the page. A **Permit Denied** stamp glared up at him. Further along a box standard reason for denying the application.

 _ **We regret to inform you that your request for Permit number 07532 - Working with Dangerous Wild Animals (Article 3, Section 9) for Astrid Hofferson has been denied. Grounds for denial: Invalid or N/A qualifications and experience. For further information please call land-line 123456.**_

"Hiccup? You in there?"

He tore his eyes from the letter. Astrid had an amused expression on her face as she leant on one arm, leaning towards him as she talked.

"What does it say?"

He remembered her telling him a couple weeks ago – _on her first day!_ – about her uncle's ranch, and how she had loved looking after the animals there. How she picked up so much from her veterinary uncle, and how keen she was to protect and enhance their lives.

He also remembered the information she'd given on her first questionnaire. He'd been so desperate to find someone he hadn't called up the phone number's she'd left on her form. Had they been fakes? Had she been so desperate for a full time gig she had lied to his face, to everyone, about wanting to even do this?

Astrid called his name again. He couldn't bring himself to face her. So he stood abruptly and strode out. His heartbeat thundered in his ears and the letter burned his hand as he clanked his way across the gravel, towards the Warden Hut.

 _Permit Denied. Astrid Hofferson: Liar._

* * *

 **Feedback appreciated.**


	7. Behind the Scenes

**Disclaimer: I don't own or make money off of HTTYD!**

 **All the thanks to everyone who Reviewed, Favorited, Followed and to all those lurkers!**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Behind the Scenes**

Astrid considered the empty office chair with a growing sense of apprehension. Hiccup's voice had cut off, sounding confused, then fell silent. Without a single warning, he had shot up and left with pursed lips and a stiff posture, refusing to look at her.

She felt the fear now; like a brand of fire spreading from her chest to her throat. The papers on the desk were forgotten as she cradled her head in her hands. Countless possibilities for his behaviour raced through her head and mounted on the other. For some reason, it hurt that he had ignored her. He had dismissed her entirely. Coming from Hiccup, it made the tightness in her throat seem suddenly more pronounced.

"Lass?"

Astrid refused to lift her head. "Hi, Gobber."

A pause. "You taking a nap?"

Astrid buried her head further in her hands. "Totally."

A few clanking noises (heavier than Hiccup and more of a rasp from the metal) came closer to her desk, and something was placed in front of her head. Astrid peeked from her hiding place to see Gobber looking down at her with a soft expression. The plate of cottage pie steamed comfortingly between them, and she felt her visage crack.

"Oh." Her voice was smaller than she intended. "Thank you, Gobber. That's...that's really nice of you."

For his part, Gobber didn't immediately pry. He simply hooked his leg round a nearby chair and yanked it over, sitting and making the plastic groan worryingly. Astrid started to pick at the mince, trying to school her face back to her unruffled mask. There was another couple minutes of Astrid chewing slowly before Gobber spoke.

"Why the long face?"

Astrid pushed some mash onto her fork, concentrating on trying to make a mini cottage pie on the end of the prongs. Gobber waited patiently for her answer, despite Astrid's obvious reluctance. At her silence he dug around in his apron and pulled out a small pepper shaker, placing it by her plate.

"Why don't you pepper your mince, and then tell me all about it."

* * *

Hiccup hadn't been this livid in a long time.

Things like this didn't really tend to happen. The uncontrollable feelings bursting in different directions made it almost hard for him to breathe. He wished Toothless was here and not in his enclosure, playing up to the tourists and acting like a giant kitten. Instead, Hiccup was alone with the offending letter lying on his desk like some death warrant.

Astrid lied. Lied about her previous experience, to him and to everyone else. Hiccup knew his relationship with his peers was more friendly than usual – they were like a small tribe here; keeping everyone together and on good terms. The occasion argument broke forth, but no one ever disputed the fact that they were family. This was their home.

And now he had to actually be the boss and do something. He couldn't let it lie, surely. Legally, it was grounds for dismissal for one. They had never fired someone before – everyone either stayed or left of their own volition.

A smaller part of him felt genuinely betrayed. He trusted Astrid. Had trusted that smile that tore up his insides. He wasn't an idiot – of course he knew he was dealing with some quasi crush. But it had never conflicted with his work – he was too interested in the animals to pay attention to the flirting attempts.

She had seen him, too. Seen his stump, seen his drawings, liked Toothless. If something was to be there, it had all the right ticks. He had almost started to believe that he could, for the first time since high school, ask her out for a drink.

Too bad she was a liar.

Growling not unlike Toothless in a mood, he threw off his suit, his boots and prosthetic. He was sleeping the day away. The world could move without him for a couple hours.

* * *

"...and I haven't found anywhere yet." Astrid scraped her fork mournfully across the now empty plate. "In just over a week, I'll truly be screwed."

Gobber twirled his moustache with one massive hand. "That's a mouthful, lass. Don't get me wrong, it was stupid to lie to get here."

Astrid groaned. "I know. I was desperate, and stupid, but I really like it here. I want to stay. As soon as my permit gets denied everyone will know. I don't want them to think I've been two faced."

"And you haven't?"

Astrid felt like crying under Gobber's harsh stare. But something about his eyes made her feel like she was doing the right thing, telling him. "Maybe at the start. But not now. God, everyone's so nice here. It's like a family. And Hiccup..."

The words stumbled around her mouth, never forming the way she wanted to. Gobber waited patiently, his eyebrow still raised.

"He's been more than considerate." She managed to choke out. "He puts everyone before him. He deserves a better employee."

"Now, now. No need to be so dramatic. Why don't you tell him this?"

"No." The word was confident. "He can't know. I can do this on my own. I just need...more time."

The cook scratched his neck with his claw. "You're out of time, lass." He stood and collected the empty plate with a deft hand. "I'll have a look around. You keep your head up."

Astrid looked after him as he left. She wasn't sure if she felt better or not.

* * *

Gobber caught up with Hiccup just as he had finished the handover . "Oi, Hiccup. Come here a sec."

Hiccup followed Gobber sullenly to the kitchens, having woken up in equally a bad mood as before he'd gone to bed. "What, Gobber? I gotta go let Toothless out."

"I need to talk to you about Astrid."

Her name made him tense and gnash his teeth. "What about her?"

Gobber peered curiously at Hiccup, seeing his dull countenance and countering it with a grin. "You woke up without a foot or something?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny. I have things to do, so..."

"Hold on a minty, boy." Gobber clawed him back with his hook and gave his shoulder a solid shake. "You're all bent out of sorts. What's up?"

Hiccup crossed his arms, reluctant to tell anyone. He knew everyone should know about her lying. But on the other hand, the smaller, softer part of him was worried at the hateful reactions she would get. He was still as big a softie as he was when he first met Toothless. "Astrid...lied to get the job." He spat out, the words sour in his mouth. "She has no experience with animals, and probably doesn't even like them. I found out when her permit was denied."

"Ah." Gobber looked surprisingly calm about the information. "That's a shame. No wonder, though, regarding her personal circumstances."

Hiccup eyed the older man. Gobber and Stoick had been best friends for years before Hiccup had even been born. He was the gruff uncle; the teasing familiar comfort when Hiccup needed advice. But he seemed to know something directly relating to Astrid, making him more suspicious.

"Her personal circumstances?"

Gobber folded his own arms, regarding Hiccup solemnly. "She's had it rough. She's about to loose her flat, and needed a new job after becoming redundant. She lied, but was in a desperate situation."

Hiccup reeled. She was about to become homeless? His mind flashed back to her questions about the canteen, and the obvious new clothes she'd been sporting today. Her reluctance to go back to her flat, and stay in the park.

Her face, thanking him as she sat on his bed, after he offered her to stay in his hut for the night.

"But she lied." Hiccup gritted out. "She played me for an idiot."

"Is that what's got your caw? She played us all, but that was before she liked it here. I chatted with the lass. She wants to stay – is desperate to stay. And not just because of the money."

Hiccup turned away from Gobber and placed a hand on the nearby counter. He wasn't sure what to think.

"The relationship she has with everyone, including you, isn't fake, Hiccup." Gobber's voice was oddly gentle. "You both get along. It's a shame she lied, but it would be a bigger shame if we just watched her become homeless, and then loose her job."

"We don't owe her anything." The words tasted foul.

"No. But you owe it to yourself." Gobber placed his hand on his shoulder. "I'm not blind. You and Astrid..."

"We what? There is _no_ Astrid and I." Hiccup ducked away from Gobber's knowing eyes, flushing red. "We get along. That's all."

"Aye. And I don't pack a spare pair of undies."

"What- what's that got to do with anything, anyway?"

Gobber rolled his eyes and picked up his duffel off the floor. "Ach. Just think about it. Time to be the man with the plan, Hiccup. You're the boss."

Hiccup stayed in the canteen for a long moment after that, still digesting the information.

But later on in the evening, standing in the tidy office with Toothless crooning under his palm, an idea clicked into place. Hiccup had to admit Gobber was right – he did owe it to himself. He always found a way out of dire situations.

She had already done something stupid. Now it was his turn to do something crazy.

* * *

 **Feedback is appreciated.**


	8. Renovation Station

**Disclaimer: I don't own any HTTYD and I make no money off of it!**

 **A lovely thanks to the amazing and talented LunnaValley23, who drew the cover for this fanfiction.**

 **A big thank you to everyone who Reviewed, Followed, Favorited and read anonymously!**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Renovation Station**

The silence that followed his proposition was more stunned than he had predicted. Wide eyes, open mouths – even Fishlegs stopped flicking through his little fact book.

"But...I don't know how you'll change the way your dad organised the original park." The frog fanatic pushed his long hair out from his eyes before digging through his coat for his calculator. "The statistical chance of this happening smoothly is below-"

"Ignore statistics; are you firing us?" Tuff shot into the conversation. "If you're chucking us out, man, you will be hurt! So very hurt!"

"What my _meathead_ -" A solid smack emphasised Ruff's words. "-brother is trying to ask, is what the hell is going to happen?"

Hiccup surveyed them all with sinking hopes. All caretakers, including Gothi, Gobber and Heather, were there. Astrid had gone home early – she said she had a doctor's appointment. The disgruntled cook had scowled and tutted at the boxes she'd taken with her from the cardboard bins.

"Doctor my hook." He stirred his soup with perhaps more vigour than necessary. "Gone to pack her life away, I bet."

Hiccup had chosen that moment to call everyone in, clutching the new plans to his chest not unlike his first every introduction speech to the staff. He had been so focused on being perfect, being like his father, he had ordered everyone not unlike a military regime, making everyone and especially himself, unhappy. Although the attitude relaxed, the long hours and meta work load just wasn't practical anymore.

The difference was, this time, Hiccup was doing things his way.

"Look. Our lack of people means we're pulling 12 hour shifts, sometimes even more. We're depending on our specialist skills to do more work than we have to. And Tuff, I'm not firing anyone – I'd rather slice my other foot off."

Hiccup was gratified at the chuckles that followed his jest.

"I'm proposing we completely revamp the park mechanics; not just improve on old methods. What worked when my dad ran the park five or six years ago doesn't work anymore. There are more regulations, more health and safety issues, just a heck of a lot of increased work to do. I want to change that."

The previously unsure looks switched to interested curiosity. Gobber gave him a hook's up from the back, pondering on the next day's chicken soup stock. Hiccup nodded infinitesimally back before soldiering on.

"The park will open at 10 in the morning and close at 4; a difference from 9.30 to 5. I'm working on hiring some more staff to be assigned to each section. They'll be able to clean, feed and uphold hygiene for the animals. Each of you will be the head of your section, and order them to do the jobs. Unless it is to do with medication, agitation issues or special handling procedures, this will save you guys a lot of work. I'll also be training the most promising of those new recruits to be dual Caretakers, so that you can actually start to take more than a day off a week."

Gothi nodded her approval. Snotlout cackled and cracked his knuckles, crowing at the thought of minions. Eret halfway raised a hand and dropped it back down to his hair, deciding mid-way that he was too cool to wait for permission to speak.

"What about _your_ shifts?"

Hiccup shuffled his feet to ease some of the anxiety tensing up his body. "I don't think we need someone wandering the park for the entire night. I'll look into outsourcing security staff; so I don't have to pull all nighters."

To his relief, no one stampeded his suggestions or sounded angry. If it wasn't for Heather's raised hand, tentatively leaning between Gothi and Fishlegs, Hiccup would have ended the meeting there.

"Heather?"

Her smile was strained as she lowered her thin arms. "I'm actually swamped at the Med Centre – I was hoping you'd be able to hire new staff for there, too."

Amused eyes followed his twitching movements as he hopped off his prosthetic boot with a bounce. "I'll be your new assistant." He proclaimed proudly. "I know how busy you are. But with me not doing nightshirts, I'll want to relocate myself to another area of the park. Also, I'm the only other one most qualified to do simple procedures or fill out medical paperwork."

Enthusiasm was now bubbling through his body in bursts of relief. This felt right. The park needed to change in order to keep up with the demand; and keep this tribe together. He could almost thank Astrid for putting him through this mental rigmarole.

"Eh? What about me?" Gobber waved his hook around. "And Astrid?

Hiccup's mental almost thanks to Atstrid was cut short by the suddenly interested room of eyes following his every facial movement. "Astrid will now work in the office as our PR and Secretary Manager. I'll see if I can get several of the tour guides to swap to reception duties so that maybe...maybe Gothi could join her?"

He finished his statement as a question, looking at Gothi to see her reaction to his proposal. She pursed her lips, considering, before shaking her head stoutly.

"No?" Hiccup kept his voice gentle. "You don't have to, of course. I'll get some of the tour guides to start training with Astrid to become office assistants. Gobber, Eret, your duties will hardly change at all, save a few more people about to help as your assistants. I'll pull you all in at another time to discuss the park's aesthetics – I'm thinking we need more than just a fresh coat of paint to improve it."

There were excited murmurings now. Even a previously suspicious Eret was gloating about the increased animal rides he'd be able to give on the Shetland ponies. Hiccup caught Gobber's eye as he stood with his cooking pans, sending him a broad grin. The cook replied with a wink, and Hiccup turned back to survey his team with the fond smile still on his lips.

Problem one: resolved.

* * *

Problem two was more intricate. He had roughly an idea of how to tackle it, but he'd need a bit more luck. He found the twins back in the locker-room after the meeting, arguing over their designated lockers.

"The blue one' is mine, you big dunderhead!"

"Get your own locker!"

"That _is_ my locker!"

Hiccup's overly loud throat clearing resulted in two pairs of blazing eyes pining him where he stood.

"What?" The twins had matching expressions of irritation to follow their simultaneous snap. When they saw him, however, they brightened.

"Hey, boss. What's up? Need me to warm your warden hut?" Ruff's wink almost sent Hiccup backing away. He barely managed to restrain a yelp of _no_!

"I was wondering if you can help me with something." Hiccup started patting down his suit to avoid Ruff's second bout of furious eye fluttering. "Astrid actually is looking for a place to stay. Her old lease ends in about a week. I know a couple months ago, you moved out, Tuff. So, Ruff, do you need a flatmate?"

"No."

Hiccup's shoulders sagged. There went his easy solution.

"Aw, what?" And there was Tuff to the rescue. "But sis! You always call and say how lonely you are!"

"What? No I _don't_ you bigoted pile of sh-"

"The week I moved out you had to keep all the lights on because you got scared by yourself!"

"Tuff, I will _end_ you with a horn through your eye!"

"AND you said you didn't like paying everything by yourself. Astrid can have my old room – I'll start to visit more now you have a sexy flatmate..."

"TUFF!"

Ruff promptly connected her brother's head with the row of lockers, ending the current conversation. As Hiccup turned to leave she called casually after him. "I'll think about it."

Tuff, lying on the floor and holding his nose, smirked around his hands. "She means she's going home and cleaning up the flat so it looks nice. Maybe even pick out a house warming movie selection..."

As Hiccup left he heard something crunch wetly, and Tuff screaming "I'm hurt! I'm very much hurt!"

Problem two was looking solved. Now to the final, and most difficult phase.

* * *

 **Feedback is appreciated. Thank you.**


	9. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of these characters! No money is given for these chapters!**

 **Thank you to everyone who Reviewed, Favorited, Followed and read.**

 **Enjoy the Hiccstrid! :)**

* * *

 **Confrontation**

Astrid was tempted to call in sick the next day. It wasn't a preposterous idea, given she'd left early to 'see the doctor' yesterday. She'd packed up most her her clothes, but she still had boxes to fill for the kitchen and for other miscellaneous junk she had collected over the years. Those empty boxes taunted her from her perch in the kitchen, where she sat with cups of tea trying to convince herself for five minutes that she still had time. She even considered going for a run around the block, but dismissed it as soon as she looked through the dark windows. Running at night wasn't altogether safe.

But she didn't, and she trudged unhappily through the reception doors with the chill of the morning still clinging to her hair, making the ends brittle and hard. She had slept in and missed the handover, and had to call ahead and apologise for being an hour late.

Upon seeing her, Gothi waved and picked up a phone. Not feeling up to deciphering the silent woman's unique sign language, she slipped past her into the office, sighing at the warmth. The park had excellent heating – as well as a small kettle she had managed to borrow from the canteen. Unlimited, free hot drinks made her day.

As usual, she began her day with making herself some coffee and surfing the web for a new place – one bedroom flats, flat-shares, student accommodation...no one was selling halfway through the year. She even browsed Gumtree, but winced after the first advert proclaimed an older man looking for a young female to live with.

 _No to that._

About half an hour after her arrival, the door behind her opened and a familiar clanking entered the room. Astrid clicked off the website and spun to face him, feeling apprehensive. She hadn't seen him since he stormed out a couple days ago.

"Hiccup." She nodded firmly. And then really looked at him.

He wasn't wearing his ranger suit. He had a plaid shirt and jeans on, as well as different boots to hide his prosthetic. She noted that he clearly hadn't been sleeping well, made obvious by the dark circles under his eyes. His unruly hair matched the days worth of stubble on his chin. But the nervous smile gracing his features contradicted his tired appearance and made her equally anxious in turn.

"Hi, Astrid." He sounded somewhat strangled. "May I sit?"

 _Oh gods. This is it._

"Go ahead. You're the boss." Astrid peered through her hair as she pretended to fuss with her braid. Hiccup seemed uneasy, and kept fidgeting with his hands while one leg bounced up an down in an agitated pattern. She doggedly focused on untangling her braid and re-braiding the soft strands, waiting for him to speak.

"So...how are you?"

Her fingers yanked harshly on her hair, making her wince. "I'm fine." Astrid wondered if this was standard for firing employees. Normal conversation, then _BAM_! No more job. She took a deep breath and tackled the situation with her usual brusque manner.

"Look. Hiccup, I appreciate you telling me this in person." She focused on the clock on the wall above his head. "But I already know. In fact, I think it's a good idea."

Hiccup gaped at her. "You...you already know? How?" His leg tripled in speed, if possible. A metal squeak started accompanying the quick movement.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "It's obvious." Reverting back to warrior Astrid made it easier to deal with the crippling panic that was starting to claw out of her chest. "I'm fine with it. Just tell me when you want me out of here." At his noise of confusion, she gave him a solid nod and gave in to her temptation to place her hand on his knee, making it stop bouncing. "It's fine." She repeated.

To her surprise, Hiccup's hand ever so gently grazed her own. She glanced up to bright green eyes; close, _too_ close to her own. Astrid had never seen so many different flecks of colours in his eyes before; having never been that close to inspect them. They were unique galaxies of multicoloured mint, trained solely on her with a focus that caught her breath. In that one second her breathing faltered, stuttering on its way back into her body.

"Astrid." She had never heard a gentler tone. "I'm not firing you."

She blinked. "What?"

As if coming back to her senses, she suddenly noticed how close they were. Both seats angled together, with the knee she had stopped moving between her two own legs. His head had leaned forward to fill the gap, and her other hand was clutching the desk behind her like some sort of imaginary lifeline.

Simultaneous blushing followed, with both Hiccup and Astrid drawing apart like something had happened between them.

 _Which it didn't. At all._

"So, you're _not_ firing me?" Again, her anxiety made her tone sharper than she intended. Hiccup's hand went behind his head and he laughed, signalling his nervousness.

"No! No, not at all. I wanted to offer you a different position. How'd you like to be permanently office staff?"

The tension diffused out of her body and left behind a relaxed sort of relief. She wasn't getting fired. Hiccup didn't know she had lied. "That would be great, actually." She warmed to the idea quickly. It meant she didn't need that permit! "Yeah, you may as well go cancel that permit order, I won't need it."

She beamed, missing his slight wince as she punched him in the shoulder in exhilaration. "That sounds great, boss. Thanks."

"Uh, sure." He didn't even rub his shoulder. He mulled over something, pursing his lips in thought, before dismissing it and focusing back on her again.

"I know you need a place to stay shortly." His words had the effect of making Astrid freeze and stutter to a halt. "And I've found you a flatmate. Ruff has an empty room since Tuff moved out, and she wants another girl in the house. What do you say?"

The first thing that came to Astrid's mind was fury. The thought of everyone knowing her circumstances, maybe even pitying her, or thinking how weak she was for getting into such a stupid position, cracked the ice that sprung up at his announcement. She leapt to her feet, so furious she felt the tell-tale prickle of angry tears heating behind her eyes.

" _You_ _idiot_!" She whisper-shouted at a confused Hiccup. "Everyone knows?"

Astrid shoved her chair aside and made to stalk away, hearing Hiccup scramble and clank up to follow her.

"Astrid, wait! It's not like that!"

She slapped his first hand away. The second turned into a grapple as she turned and yanked him close to her face, rising on her toes to snarl angrily at those wide eyes. Stupid, _stupid_ green eyes.

"I'm fine! I don't need your help!" She told him fiercely, not missing his raised hands in surrender. "I've been doing this on my own since I left home! I can do this myself, I can win this thing-"

"You've been fucking up recently, actually." His hard voice, edged with his own simmering anger, stilled her shaking hand on his wrist between them. Her eyes leapt to his to see a surging, muted anger – like a tsunami, deadly and silent, unable to stop its relentless tide. "Gobber told me. I told no-one else. Ruff needed a flatmate, so I thought I'd mention it."

Half scared, half pure fury, she dropped his wrist and spun to walk off. Hiccup wasn't finished. He kept walking a half step behind her, reaching a hand over her head to snap the door shut before she could walk out. Her body turned to only be trapped against the door under his raised arm, making her cry out in frustration.

"Will you _stop_?" He growled back, his anger leaking through his voice in a low rasp. It made Astrid hyper aware of their position, of how they both breathed faster in their anger, and how hurt those green orbs shined. "You act like the first thing I'd do is turn on you. You running off like an idiot and acting like a child isn't helping."

"I'm fine on my own." Even her voice sounded strangled. "I just need more time."

"Will you stop being so...so _Astrid_!" His other hand poked her in the ribs, hard, and she could only stare at him in perplexed shock. "You don't need to be all noble and do it on your own. Accept the help. Try talking to someone other than Gothi once in a while, and you'll see everyone likes you; thinks you're terrific."

His words and softened considerably at the end, and he actually took a step back with a pink tinge to his cheeks. For that moment, Astrid almost wished he was back up in her space, telling her she was worth something.

"It's not weak to accept help." He ran a hand through his hair. "No one thinks less of you. I certainly don't. Although my opinion doesn't mean much to you, I suspect."

Astrid stayed stock still by the door, warring emotions telling her to run, the other telling her to grab his wrist again to feel the warmth.

"It...doesn't not matter."

Her voice was so small, so unlike herself. She was confused at her reactions to Hiccup, to his voice and his proximity. When she stopped to actually consider her own feelings, she found she didn't like having that anger directed at her. It made her mind skitter away from the growing fixation she had with his eyes, or that long, toned neck. Even now, as she told him his opinion mattered, she felt like she was connected to a live wire; prickles of heat and sensitivity running over her body.

"I..." Astrid swallowed hard. "I was an idiot. Thank you, Hiccup."

He stared at her for another couple moments, his eyes still narrowed, before he relaxed and gave a sheepish laugh. "No worries." He rubbed at his wrist with a wide grin. "Although, I'll request we try not to wrestle each other again when we're angry."

Astrid snorted and finally left the safety of the doorway. "You started it! Running after me like some damsel in distress"

"Hey! I am the hero in this story." His clanking led them both to the window at the far end, where he peered through at the bright sun with a faint look of distaste. "Besides, I would win anyway. In a wrestling match. I am the resident wolf saviour, after all."

Astrid was thrown back to their first meeting, where all she'd heard was a low voice by her ear. A faint shiver ran through her body at the memory. "As if." She strode over to the door to hide the sudden quaking in her legs. "I really mean it, Hiccup. You really...surprised me."

Hiccup smirked at her gratitude. "You're part of our group now, Astrid. We're like a tribe here. And a chief protects his own."

An image of a past Hiccup, settled at the head of a viking mead hall, flashed through Astrid's mind. It made her giggle, which in turn made Hiccup raise his eyebrows.

"What? I am the boss, after all."

Again, a reference to Astrid's treatment of him before she realised he was her superior. He still didn't feel like it; nor did he dissuade any of her attempts afterwords to respond with violence or harsh words. He really did stick it out, through all of her moods and unpleasant attitude.

"You're a good...friend." She surprised herself with how right that sounded. In fact, seeing his own eyes widen made her automatically surge forward and punch his shoulder.

"That's for trapping me against a door."

Hiccup pouted and shrugged his shoulders in defeat. Seeing the edge of his jaw, still shaped by faint brown stubble, had her leaning in before she knew she'd moved to peck at his cheek to feel the rasp on her chin.

Hiccup choked out a sound and snapped his head so fast in her direction they both heard a faint click of his bones protesting. He gawked, like she'd taken off her shirt and danced the hula topless. Well – judging by his reaction, she may as well have. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she offered him a shy smile and slipped out of the emergency exit door.

Even as she strode confidently towards Teeth Cove to thank Ruff, a giddy disbelief followed her actions. She felt relieved and grateful for Hiccup, and couldn't help the smile that stayed on her lips. She wasn't sure what she was doing, throwing herself at Hiccup with first assault, then a kiss, but she didn't dislike it. In fact, it made her feel invincible, like some wild dragon tamer.

Astrid hoped Hiccup wasn't over-thinking that peck like she was, and in fact just considered it to be a friendly thank-you effort.

She also hoped she wouldn't be fired for kissing her boss in a fit of apparent insanity.

* * *

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	10. New Home, New Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own or make money off of HTTYD.

Thanks to everyone who read and Reviewed, Followed and Favourited!

Sorry for delay; busy work shifts don't leave much time for Hiccstrid.

Enjoy :)

* * *

 **New Home, New Feelings**

"This the last box?"

Astrid dropped her suitcase on the blank mattress of her new bed, blowing hair out of her mouth to answer Ruff. "Huh?"

The modelesque blonde, her hair scrunched up in a messy bun, waggled the cardboard box in her arms. "This super light box was the last one in the van – I told the mover guys you were done and they took their finely muscled asses out of here." The sentence was finished with an appreciative _pop_ of her gum.

Astrid couldn't help but laugh at the other woman's description. "I didn't look, but thanks anyway for the butt update."

She took the box and jiggled it to hear the contents rattle in response. The label said **MISC** , denoting that anything and everything could be sealed between her hands. Ruff loomed in the doorway like an attractive beanpole, stretching her arms up and behind her back to crack her bones.

"Butt updates are important."

"I'm sure they are."

Ruff snorted. "You just say that because you haven't seen a butt worth mentioning." When Astrid deigned not to answer her comment, she stepped awkwardly around the boxes littering the floor to fall onto Astrid's bed with a squeaky bounce. "What's in your suitcase?"

Astrid looked up from deciding where her **MISC** box should go. "Just clothes; other last minute things. I forgot my towels and had to run up the stairs again to grab them."

And hadn't that been a piece of cake. With not a day to spare, Astrid had signed, sealed and delivered her fine self over to Ruff's; a two bedroom bungalow that boasted cheap bills and rent. Ruff, despite her tough exterior, was oddly domestic when not at work. The bungalow was well looked after; especially Astrid's room. The walls had been repainted to cover the ostentatious red Tuff had liked to a more subtle green for Astrid. Ruff had clearly put effort in making her home look welcoming, and Astrid felt her heart warm at the gesture. She wasn't used to all of these caring gestures. The park employees seemed to bring them out whenever Astrid was involved.

"You have a hideous shoe selection – you can borrow any of mine if you get tired of your fluffy wuffy slipperkins."

Astrid mentally stuck a pin in her ' _Ruff is a Saint_ ' balloon. "Not everyone can afford to have shoes for every occasion. Besides, they're my bunny slippers, not stiletto heels."

"Still." Ruff made various faces as she rifled through Astrid's clothes. "You'd think you hadn't been shopping in months."

"Close enough." Astrid began to throw open the boxes near her feet. Ruff was silent save for the popping of her gum and the slight squeak of the bed at her constant soft bouncing. It was quiet long enough for Astrid to become absorbed in a box of books before she spoke again.

"So, I was thinking of setting you up with Tuff when you first got here." Ruff settled into folding Astrid's clothes with surprising efficiency, ignoring her spluttering of indignation. "But you're like, way too smart for him. I love him, but we got half a brain each, yeah?"

Astrid groaned into her armful of books. "I don't need a date. I'm fine on my own."

Ruff continued on like she hadn't heard her. "Fishlegs is engaged, Eret is mine..."

"Wait, what?"

Astrid actually let her books fall onto the top of another box, staring shell-shocked at a smug Ruff. "Fishlegs is engaged?"

"Oh yeah." Ruff finished folding the clothes and leaned onto the uncovered pillows. "Been together since high school. She's a real peach; works at the local school as a science teacher."

Astrid pondered this new information, bending to deal with her books more gently than she had before. She never really thought about the other members of the park and their personal lives. It was always her, focusing on her problems, or on how she could solve them. The same way she'd got through moving away from home, and being top of the class at university. Hearing Ruff talk so candidly about Fishlegs and his life made Astrid painfully aware of how little she knew – how little she had _bothered_ with any of them.

"So...you and Eret?" Astrid asked hopefully. She had to start somewhere, and she really did like Ruff. She hoped it wasn't too late to start building a good friendship.

"URGH! That specimen of pure godliness all rolled up in a muscled perfect example of man." Ruff actually swooned on the pillows, fanning her face with a wide palmed hand. "He doesn't know it yet. But we're meant to be together."

Astrid was surprised to hear a giggle escape her mouth. It had been a while since she had laughed thoughtlessly – it felt good. "How did you know?"

Ruff sprang on all fours, making both the suitcase and the bed flop and creak alarmingly. "It was my first day. I saw him – my mind went blank. All I could think of... _take me_!" She hugged her middle and winked salaciously at Astrid. "We got together once at a New Year's party a couple years ago. Mind. Blowing. I'd like me some more of that."

The smaller blonde smirked and moved onto another box, leaving the sorted books where they lay. Ruff's comments tinged her cheeks red. Drunken fumbles in first year – give or take a couple make-outs in the back of a taxi – did not a sexy vixen make. Astrid wasn't yearning for intimacy like her fellow young students, because she had lost her virginity to her high school boyfriend, Jake. It had been an interesting experience; but too quick, too sore. But he had treated her gently and with respect, despite a small voice in the back of her head demanding more from the man who was meant to set her lions aflame. When they broke up, Astrid didn't regret it – it had happened, they had been in a relationship, and she had no qualms about 'saving herself' or whatever.

Still. The 'mind blowing' sex Ruff was reminiscing about did sound like something worth missing.

"Yeah." Astrid pensively closed the lid, done unpacking for the moment. "It sounds it."

Ruff eyed her for a minute, angled eyebrow arched over her narrowed eyes, before shrugging. "Want to order pizza? Some random leaflet came through my door this morning."

Astrid nodded, feeling brighter already. "That sounds great."

* * *

The next time Astrid saw Hiccup, it was before opening time about a week after her move in with Ruff. Her hours had changed to reflect a more nine to five rota, and she was admittedly loving the longer sleep. But as she walked up to him, waved and brightly said hi, he smiled politely and walked past without a word.

At first, she thought he was just busy. Given how much work he had to do, she figured he was just tired, and would return to his mocking self in no time. She tried to catch him alone, to thank him again. But he was always busy or on his way to something – and his entire attitude had changed. He no longer joked, or teased, or make fun of her violent tendencies.

Astrid worried something was wrong, and wondered if everyone got the same treatment.

The instant she saw Heather, however, re-evaluated her opinion on that particular sentiment.

He was snorting with laughter as they noisily entered the office, both gushing about a new animal potentially coming to the park. Heather's fingers combed through her hair as she flashed a coy smile up at Hiccup, who gamely offered his handkerchief so she could dry her hair. Never mind that there was a bathroom full of paper towels right next door. Astrid then watched, a strange tightening in her chest, as Heather held onto it like a trophy, giggling at his use of the word _ma'am._

That should have tipped her off, really. But then Heather left Hiccup in the office alone with a strangely seething Astrid, who couldn't manage to stop her snarky comment escaping.

"Heather, huh?" She started typing furiously onto her keyboard. After begging Gothi, a new desktop computer was installed for Astrid's use. It made things infinitely easier, but only having Astrid in the office made it her job to work through all of the paperwork. "She seems to really like you."

She heard Hiccup splutter and clank in his distinctive way of shuffling his feet, before calming down and answering her. "Heather? No. We're just good colleagues."

"Colleagues?" This time, Astrid turned to face a stock still Hiccup. "You called them your tribe, once. Like family. And suddenly they're just people you work with?"

"Do you have a problem, Astrid?" Hiccup's voice was steady. Astrid paused, biting her lip. Technically, no. Glancing at his schooled expression, she felt her heart sink at the polite interest in his eyes. It made her feel like she was over-reacting.

She shook her head minutely, still unable to offer a reason for her behaviour.

Seeing his nod at her silence, and then his quick clanking departure, confirmed her suspicions. She sighed, irritated at her own actions, before spying the handkerchief left sitting on the desk by the door.

Astrid left it in spite. Maybe it would teach her not to be possessive over things that weren't hers.

* * *

 **Thanks!**


	11. Clarity, Part 1

**Disclaimer: None of this is done for profit; merely mental exercising and spreading Hiccstrid joy.**

 **Thank you to everyone who Reviewed, Favorited, Followed and read!**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Clarity, Part 1**

Toothless leapt from tree bough to tree bough, chirping happily as the leaves shook down like slow rain. Hiccup groaned and kept raking the grass, ignoring the leaves now sticking to his hair. The pair were at the back of Hiccup's cabin, out in the circular garden area where Toothless could clamber about to his hearts content. The park had closed and Hiccup was, for once, not working night shift. He had finally tracked down a reputable security company, and their trial-run started tonight. A couple more cameras had been installed throughout the park that had proved more expensive than he'd thought, but all in all, it was a positive step in the right direction.

"You are _so_ not helping, bud."

The panther eventually clambered down the large trunk to frolic in the neat pile of leaves Hiccup had just collected, making deep purring noises in his throat as he rolled in ecstasy.

"Bud! Come on..." His prosthetic hit and slid on a small drainpipe cover - _"Shit!"_ \- sending Hiccup wind-milling sideways and down next to Toothless with a _phloof._ He should have worn his boot.

Far from being worried about his owner, Toothless merely nuzzled his hair and licked a swath of saliva up the side of Hiccup's face, deciding his torso was the perfect place to deposit fallen leaves. Hiccup watched the pile grow on his chest with a critical eye, taking note of the detailed colours fanning out between the brown swathes of foliage.

As soon as Hiccup had heard from Ruff how well Astrid had settled in, a strange sense of foreboding had crept under his skin. Her teasing friendliness seemed out of place now she had a stable job and living situation. Hiccup reverted to a professional standpoint whenever they interacted, and he was as polite as possible. No point delaying the inevitable – he believed she would do the same now she had her life sorted.

At the back of his mind, Hiccup saw his previous actions with her and reviewed them, wincing at how casual he'd been to her at the start. He'd gotten so used to being himself here; surrounded by the others, that he'd almost forgotten he was meant to act with more authority.

And then he found out about her permit. And it had made him feel like her compliments of his sketches, or her friendly comments, or even her outrageous fish slapping incident, was some sort of ploy to get involved in the park, to be liked enough that she didn't get fired at the end of the day. Although his efforts were genuine, a nagging suspicion suggested Astrid was not. That idea made Hiccup simmer with resentment – at himself for liking her, and at Astrid for lying for a tragic cause. It made his head hurt.

She had technically committed fraud to get the job.

 _But she was desperate for a job._

She saw his stump.

 _But hadn't made a big deal about it._

She lied to Hiccup's face about her love for animals, and probably countless other things.

 _But had admired his sketches with an honesty that bordered on painful to watch._

She lashed out and was a violent person. But when Hiccup cracked that veneer of confidence he saw a gentleness that bordered on fragility; given their grappling match in the office a while back. He had seen her walls crack, had seen the desperation to remain in command of her situation. She didn't realise the depth of respect he held for her effort to remain in control of her own life.

Before the shit had hit the fan, he had truly clicked with Astrid. Despite her rather brusque attitude, he recognized that was a part of who she was; authoritative and demanding. Their tentative friendship comprised of sarcasm and natural banter that made Hiccup feel at ease. She was capable, more than able to do anything she wanted. His natural mocking self conflicted with her imperious presence, and coupled with the ridiculous fluttering in his chest when she was near, made it damn near impossible to act like he didn't care.

A set of teeth loomed in his vision, and Hiccup could only bring up one hand to defend his face from the lapping tongue of bored Toothless.

"Oof! Toothless!"

The big cat barked in the semblance of a laugh, playfully tugging at Hiccup's arm to get up. He followed with a growing grin at the panther's antics, and rushed at him as soon as he'd regained his footing.

"It's ugly!" He roared, swinging comically back and forth with his arms spread wide. Toothless chirped and lowered his front to leave his tail and butt waggling excitedly in the air like a dog. "Panther and man, ancient enemies!"

Toothless darted to and from from just within Hiccup's grasp, chirping when he got too close. "A fight to the death!" Hiccup ducked as Toothless leapt effortlessly over his lowered form. Mid leap, however, a startled bark escaped the panther and even as he landed, his shoulders splayed defensively up as he growled lowly, signalling something had changed in their surroundings. Still couched, Hiccup whipped his head over to the cabin, seeing nothing but the open door and his kitchen beyond. Toothless pounced forward and leaned into Hiccup's side; head lowered and tail swishing. Something was up.

Grabbing the nearby rake, Hiccup advanced around the side of the cabin with narrowed eyes. Toothless rarely got spooked. Who was it? A robber? Health inspectorate? At the thought of loosing Toothless, Hiccup's chest constricted with sudden pain. He gave a short whistle and click, intended to get Toothless in a nearby tree to hide, but the panther just ignored him and disappeared around the side. Hiccup swore and shot after him, cursing his prosthetic slowing him down. A snarl, and a high scream, had Hiccup skittering round the corner to his hut entryway, where he skidded to a halt in suprise.

Toothless was backing away with a confused whine from the small bucket of fish Astrid had clearly dropped. Hiccup's already thundering heart missed a beat and refused to calm down..

"Astrid?"

As soon as her blue eyes landed on him, they widened and brightened. Her mouth stayed down-turned, however, as she knelt and muttered, "You've got leaves in your hair."

Realising the foliage was still clinging onto his head like natural decorations, he shook it off and leant the rake against the wall with a sigh. "I thought you were a stranger."

"Toothless certainly thought so."

The panther himself was still whining, hunched down as he backed up next to Hiccup. The reason was revealed when Astrid's bare hands, still scooping the fish across the ground into the bucket, came across a familiar long set of yellow stripes. Toothless yowled and snarled again, properly hiding behind his owner. "Ah." Hiccup realised why. "That's an eel – he's been scared of those since he was a cub."

Astrid's mouth lifted into an amusement smirk. "You big baby."

Hiccup remained silent as she deposited the eel in a nearby bin and lifted the bucket back into her arms, suddenly looking unsure. The silence stayed with them and smothered what should have been a peaceful moment, and followed her jerky reactions as she adjusted the bucket awkwardly.

"What is the bucket of fish for, anyway?" Hiccup couldn't help but ask, curious as to why Astrid was standing, after hours, on his private property. He realised he'd never changed the door code after she was here last time.

Astrid shifted, seeming to have trouble getting the words out. "For Toothless." She thrust the bucket forwards; the contents sliding dangerously as her wet hands slid slightly on the metal. This time it was Toothless who huffed gently at her form. He crept out from behind Hiccup to sniff at the fish and began chirping excitedly.

"We'll pretend you haven't already had dinner, bud." Hiccup shook his head at the twin gazes of horror. "Come round to the kitchen. I've got a section where I feed Toothless."

* * *

 **Look out for part 2 !**


	12. Clarity, Part 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't make money off.**

 **I couldn't wait. Here ya go!**

* * *

 **Clarity, Part 2**

 _A piece of advice for future Astrid – never try to punish yourself. It backfires, and you end up covered in fish muck, looking like an idiot._

Astrid stomped unhappily behind Hiccup; the hanky burning a hole in her pocket. She had, after much wrangling with herself, decided to take it to Hiccup and apologise for earlier. She also intended to get to the bottom of his own odd behaviour as well. Halfway there she had second guessed herself, and dashed to the Reptiles section to grab a pail of fish for Toothless as a piece offering. She could claim she had been told to drop it off by Fishlegs, which wasn't technically untrue. The man had practically stumbled over himself, sending her off with an exceptionally out of character wink over his ruddy cheeks.

But then Toothless came out of nowhere; snarling and ready to attack before realising it was a friendly face. The fish slipped and splattered over the ground in her panic. But the second Hiccup rounded that corner she had inhaled sharply and froze.

He was flushed – eyes narrowed, rake held in front of him like a gardening version of a lightsaber. Leaves hung in his ruffled hair; clearly the product of some sort of leaf fight. Her name, falling somewhat confused from his lips, made Astrid want to smile. But then his forced polite demeanour came over him like a mask; hiding that open face from her view.

At least Toothless was happy to see her.

The cabin area wasn't something Astrid hadn't seen before; despite having slept in the other room. As the door swung shut behind her she watched Toothless prowl around the area impatiently, waiting for his food. The kitchen counters spread along the left side wall, opposite the open plan dining / living room area. A comfy couch sat before a wide TV screen, and further in she saw a large bathroom through an open door. Hiccup didn't relax; he stalked about gathering a large bowl for Toothless and placing it down on a dropped down level next to her feet. He gestured without looking, and Astrid reached out and poured her fish with loud slaps into the bowl.

Soon, only the sound of Toothless eating could be heard. Astrid eyed the gunk still clinging to her fingers. Some of her dismay must of shown on her face, because Hiccup cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head.

"You can use the sink, if you'd like?" He offered it like a question. This was more than she'd seen over the last week or so – rather than the polite, professional act, it was the hesitant, genuine Hiccup. It made her dare to hope he would take her apology well.

After she'd dried her hands, she reached in and brought out the neatly folded hanky. Hiccup frowned at the material.

"Why do you have that?"

Astrid slowed down her thoughts to pay attention to his tone. "Fishlegs asked me to drop off the fish for Toothless – I saw it on the office desk and decided I may as well give it too."

Those green eyes focused so intently on her she felt she couldn't breath. Then he looked away and nodded gamely at the wall. "Thank you. Will you be in tomorrow?"

What breath he had stolen continued to stay out of her lungs. "I will be." She wheezed.

He nodded again. Then again. Then rubbed the back of his head. Astrid breathed slowly again, seeing that. He was nervous too. She could work with that.

"I'm sorry."

The words echoed her previous apology. Although she couldn't tell him about some of why she was sorry, she could hopefully offer him her genuine regret. "I shouldn't have blown up at you in the office. Nor should I have kissed your cheek."

Astrid nearly choked on her own words. _She hadn't meant to say that!_ "And Heather," She hurried on. "I shouldn't have been catty. I've been a terrible employee. I know we got along a lot better before...all this, and I was hoping there was something I could do to make it up to you."

Hiccup turned his head, his eyes beams in the dying light. She cleared her throat again.

"I may have said some...untrue things in the past." She started wringing her hands together. "But I never said anything to hurt you deliberately, I swear. I just was in a bad situation, and it made me on edge. All the time."

Astrid wasn't liking the silence. She dared to peek at his gaze; still broadcasting those circles of impassioned green. The next words caught in her throat and faded, leaving them waiting in the silence. Hiccup turned his face away and ran his fingers over the counter-top, strumming a silent beat onto the wood.

"What other lies have you told?"

If Hiccup had been facing her, the tremor would have given her away. "Not ones that were really important." She skirted around the question. "I wasn't deceiving you to be mean, or to be cruel."

"Then why did you lie?" He sounded frustrated. Astrid began to feel the same; confusion altering her previously thought out sentences.

"What? What lie are you referring to, exactly?" Her voice shook slightly. It carried over to Hiccup and made him focus on her struggling face.

"The lie you told me." His words were trembling too. But his neck was tense with anger, and it echoed back on Astrid to fuel her rising ire.

"Why don't you _tell_ me which one?" She couldn't help the snap of her lips, the gritted clack of her teeth. Her visible anger snapped something within Hiccup, who suddenly slammed his fist down onto the worktop. It rang out like a gunshot; stilling everything in the room and making Toothless leap up with a bark.

"The lie." He told his stilled hand. Astrid remained frozen; shocked by the door. "The lie you built your work application on. The family ranch. The years working with animals. The permit letter I opened, while you _smiled_ at me, that said you had _no_ qualifications."

Whatever control Astrid had been clinging onto vanished at his reveal. Fear stopped her breath and closed her chest; narrowing her vision at Hiccup as through a dark tunnel. His words were scathing; disgusted. Her mouth retorted back without really trying; automatically protecting her heart from the pain.

"I was desperate! I needed the job! Don't pretend like it was perfect here anyway; I basically came and ran that entire office on my own."

Astrid could have slapped herself. This wasn't how this was meant to go.

"Don't you _dare_." Hiccup dragged his prosthetic across the floor with a step of rage in her direction. "There is so much work and love here; you don't see it, being cooped up in your head all the time. We put our heart, soul and sweat into _everything_ we do for this park! We care! You don't! Why are you here?"

"You hired me!"

"I can un-hire you if I like!"

"Then why _don't_ you!"

"Because unlike you-" He scowled and towered over her like the god of war; terrifying and awesome in his rampant fury. "I actually have a heart."

Astrid stood her ground despite the hot prickling over her face. "You don't even know me."

"I tried!" He ran his fingers through his hair, snarling at the strands that caught at his fingers. "How the gods do I know you haven't lied every time you've talked to me? About your degree? About your housing situation? For all I know you're a crack addict who ran out of money to pay her landlord!"

Astrid's hand was up and out to slap before she could think. But Hiccup was faster, and slapped at it with his own calloused hand, tightening his grip painfully.

"No. More. Fucking. Violence."

Those green eyes were beautiful when filled with rage.

They stayed like that, hands gripped together like some sort of pact. Astrid opened her mouth several times to speak, but couldn't find the right words to respond. Hiccup eventually lowered her hand and undid his fingers one by one, lifting his hand awkwardly out of hers.

The panic that shot through her at his leaving, his dismissal, left her no other thought process than _no no wait no_ and her hand snatched his back with a cry. They froze, his eyes burning into her, and she stuttered through her fear.

"I only lied about the animals." Her voice was high and thin. "Everything else was true, I swear. You- you're amazing, Hiccup. The park is amazing. Toothless is amazing. Your drawings are wonderful; I want to see them again."

She couldn't look up at his eyes. Instead, she focused on loosening her hand, but daring to keep her hold. What started as an apology had ended up as a confession. If she was being fired after this, she may as well go for broke.

"I ended up loving it here. I didn't expect it to. I spent years doing things fine on my own." Her increasing need to get all of her explanation out made her rush. "Then I saw you. And this place. And I saw the teamwork, the love, the effort you all put in. You hold it together Hiccup so effortlessly; sometimes I feel like you must fly; you go so fast you barely give yourself any time on the ground. I was jealous. Of the family here, of not fitting in like always. I can't _succeed_ here, I can't win on merit alone. That made me scared."

Her hand was shaking so violently she was half expecting Hiccup to let go. "But you showed me patience." She breathed deep, taking the truths she was revealing and tending to her bleeding heart like emotional bandages. The way she had lived life couldn't go on. It was time to change – for better or for worse. Acknowledging her feelings would be the start of something unplanned; something she couldn't control the outcome.

"You proved to me that all you needed were friends and passion, and anything is possible. Your own way of living made me want to see you more. You're free, Hiccup. You're so breathtaking, it makes me hurt."

This was getting more honest than Astrid had ever been in her life. It made her heart sore, but in a good way – like exercising. It burned through the body on its way out, leaving a satisfying aftermath. It made her smile like some weight had lifted.

"I don't want to leave before living." Astrid's voice was a lilting note in the silence. "I want to stay." Another pause, and she finished almost inaudibly. "...with you."

The dust settled around their hands like glitter. Even Toothless had stopped moving behind them. She admired the contrast of their hands; tanned and corded held by her pale fingers like slim vines. His steady breathing matched her own. They breathed in tandem and for a minute or so, and Astrid believed for one glorious moment that it would be fine.

Until Hiccup ever so gently pulled against her palm.

Her heart stuttered and spluttered to a slow beat as she let him slip literally through her fingers and let her hand fall back to her side. The hope nursing her heart like a flame flared out at the rejection. She knew being honest like this would hurt. But the flash of pain that threatened to envelop her chest made her physically feel sick. She heard him cough to clear his throat, and said her name so quietly she thought she'd missed it.

"Astrid." His voice gained strength. "I'm glad you said this to me. I'm happy the parks important to you – you see it." A tired chuckle floated over her head. "I'm glad you finally _see_ it. I'm not letting you go; of course not."

Astrid fixed her attention on her shoes. They were standard boots that desperately needed a polish. She felt like letting the ground swallow her up.

"I think we're okay." Hiccup told her earnestly. He sounded happier. "I can see you care for the park. I'll stop being such a jackass." He gave another laugh. "I can't believe I didn't realise how much you loved it here. You really do care."

She frowned, something about his words finally clicking into her brain. She looked up at his content face, those eyes relaxed, and realised he'd completely misunderstood her entire point.

* * *

"What?"

To Hiccup, Astrid's voice sounded scratchy. Compared to the hushed confession she had spilled, it sounded coarse. A confession that all the way through, she held his hand and made him feel like he really could fly. Hiccup could have been hit with a broom and he couldn't have paid less attention. Her words struck his heart repeatedly, like darts of expressive feeling that roared and dipped with every secret that passed her lips.

She called his drawings wonderful. She loved Toothless. She liked the park. Every endearment of him made his chest inflate and hurt. It bordered on pain, her confession. It wasn't about him, he knew. It was about her realising her need to begin living; not hiding from her former pain and life. He was so proud he could burst. So he stashed down his burgeoning hope and locked it deep.

"It's okay." He repeated. His hand automatically rubbed at his neck. "I'm glad you realised."

A spark of the former Astrid flashed in her eyes. "Hiccup." She spoke his name gently, but slowly, like she was speaking to a child. "I was speaking about you."

"Yes." Hiccup nodded vigorously. "You were. I'm glad I helped."

In efforts to calm his heart, he clanked over to the counter with lead-like legs to fill and put on the kettle. "You want tea?" He called out louder than intended. "I love it. Makes me think of summer."

He busied himself with cups and teabags, scrambling to grab spoons from the drawer. "Can you lift the metal bowl from the floor? Toothless will lick it all night if we let him."

The kettle popped and bubbled to signal its boiling point. He hurriedly made the tea and carried it over to the couch, placing the cups farther than necessary away from each-other on the coffee table. This was good. They would have sat and drank tea and talked like this before everything happened. He sat down and pulled off his boot, kicking it under the table. His sock followed a second later.

Hiccup took a sip of his scalding tea, listening intently out for Astrid. He eventually heard her quiet footsteps and he inwardly sighed, relaxing into the cushions.

They were fine. He just knew it.

His mug was gently taken from him and placed on the table. Hiccup looked up into blue eyes that caught and held his soul like so many other times. But this time, they didn't stay away.

The lightest of pushes on his chest sent him leaning, dazed, back into the couch. Astrid followed, never leaving his gaze, as she eased her knees either side of Hiccup's legs to straddle him delicately. Hiccup's pulse was thundering in his ears like drums, making it hard for him to actually hear anything. Her hands trailed up, the fingertips betraying the faintest trembles, like lines of fire branding into his skin.

His own stayed caught between their bodies; splayed out across her ribcage to feel her beating heart fluttering wildly against his own fingers. Those eyes came so close they nearly blurred, and her breath fanned out across his lips in faint puffs.

"You're who I want, Hiccup." Her voice was shaky.

He breathed out her name, uncertain. They shared that breath, and then her lips touched so softly to his.

* * *

 **Please enjoy!**


	13. It Takes Two to Tango

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make any money off of How To Train Your Dragon.**

 **Thank you to everyone :)**

 **See you all tomorrow!**

* * *

 **It Takes Two To Tango**

Her name from his mouth sounded almost _scared_ ; it made Astrid want to pull his head onto her chest and murmur soothing noises into his auburn hair. Instead, she showed reassurance with the pressure of her lips and the minuscule stroking of her hands on his face, praying with all her might that this was okay, that he wouldn't pull away.

Hiccup froze and sucked in a soft sound of surprise that vibrated through their joined lips. He stayed still under her gentle ministrations for an immeasurably long moment before she felt his hands spasm; jerking spasmodically before settling around her waist.

And then his lips moved – slow, unsure movements that heated her veins and warmed her cheeks. Such hesitance, such gentleness; touched her soul and made her eager to simultaneously please and teach in equal amounts. This was nothing like the faceless boys that had groped her in those first few weeks of university. This was Hiccup, responding to her with increasing speed as he finally, _finally_ relaxed into the kiss and gripped her waist tighter. It was the dizziness that accompanied his movements and the satisfaction at the barely audible sighs he breathed into the kiss. It was the tilting of his head as he grasped what she was doing and pressed closer, if possible, to respond as good as he got.

Her knees were quaking for a different reason as he hummed deep in his throat with pleasure as their tongues touched wetly. Her own mind was wiped blank of any coherent line of thought, save the tea she could still taste in his mouth and the feeling of his hand beginning to stroke subconscious circles on her waist. The other came up to hover tentatively around the back of her neck before inching close; a warm blanket of fire that eased her down from her shaking perch on her knees to properly press into his chest and lap.

 _Don't let this end._

* * *

Even as she lowered her light body onto his lap, Hiccup prayed she wouldn't stop. Astrid was kissing him; holding his face like he was the most precious thing in the world. All worries and fears were wiped clean at the slickness of her tongue sliding against his. Unable to stop he followed her like he was a puppet controlled through her lips; twitching at her unspoken commands to bring her closer.

 _So soft._

A hum of appreciation followed his hand ensnaring the back of her cool neck. Eager to hear that sound again, he tightened and pulled her closer than he dared; his palm following the curve of her waist. Already he was stuttering breaths through his nose like a dying man for water; only his oasis was the blonde in his lap so painstakingly taking his nerves and playing with them relentlessly with every nudge of her lips.

It was at her sudden disengaging, leaving him following her lips and capturing them again, that he tried to bring himself back into his senses. But then her hands scraped past his ears to go through and grip at his hair, anchoring him against the sofa.

Like he cared to move.

His mind refused to muddle through the fog she was creating, so he didn't try to stop. But after he was the next one to pull apart, lungs burning, she leaned her head suddenly into his neck.

It took Hiccup a moment to find his voice, and a longer one to remember how it worked. "What...are you doing?"

He felt her smile against his skin, and her answer came in a sharp nip of teeth that skewered his emotions raw. The flare of arousal that spiked at her teeth, at the _pain_ she elicited, made him gasp and jerk.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was low, and barely heard.

"Don't be." He hastened to rasp out reassurance. She didn't bite him again; instead, she traced the mark she made with hot, wet motions of her tongue that didn't do any less to dampen the heat that was straining his body. Hiccup loathed to change the subject from the exceptionally pleasurable one right now, but couldn't get his mind to relax after that unanticipated shock of pain.

"Astrid."

She stilled, leaving her face hidden in his neck. He breathed deeply, inhaling the faintly sweet smell of her shampoo, before wrapping his arms loosely around her back.

"Well. That was unexpected."

That mocking tone entered his voice; fed from the nervousness that clenched his gut at the sudden silence. He didn't really understand what had happened. Although he got the gist that Astrid sat on his lap and proceeded to firstly numb then burn every nerve in his body, he was having trouble connecting it all together in a cohesive sentence.

"Why?"

He hated how unsure he sounded. If Hiccup had his way, he would sit and bask in the afterglow of his major make-out session and try to calm his half-hard erection through mental yoga. But the ghost of puberty followed his actions and demanded clarification; _why did she do it, did she like him_ , and more importantly, _would it happen again?_

Astrid didn't answer straight away, Her silence played havoc on his nerves for a heart-stricken second before she replied.

"Isn't it obvious?" He only tightened his arms in reaction to the sudden vulnerability in her voice. "I guess...I have a soft spot for one legged wolf saviours."

His heart skipped several beats as he digested the information with heavy scepticism. She seemed to sense this, however, and smiled into his neck.

"Is that hard to believe?"

Astrid pulled herself from his skin and leaned back far enough to see his eyes. "I just gave a whole speech about how much you mean to me. Is your brain offline?"

It still took Hiccup a second longer than usual to reply to her comment. "Sorry."

"Don't say _sorry_." Astrid groaned. That sound went straight through him and again, lit him on fire like they weren't calmly discussing their feelings like they would over office logistics. "I should be sorry. I practically assaulted you." Her eyes widened with increasing awareness of their position. Those previously puckered lips began to purse in worry. "Oh god. I'm sorry. Um. Yeah."

Hiccup automatically held her from pushing off him. His heart was pounding so fast he could almost taste the extra blood pumping through his veins. "I didn't mind." He choked out. "I could do that again."

Astrid went still. Green met blue in equal gazes of uncertainty and anticipation, each fearing rejection. The stalemate was resolved by Hiccup bringing a shaking hand to hers and lifting it ever so gently to his chest. He swallowed through the spasm of fear.

He could do this. He dealt with dangerous animals every day; teaching them to trust him, to trust humans. Something told him there was something more feral layered in Astrid that met the eye; a hidden wildness that he would find and fight to tame with every fibre of his being. It would take more than trust in his ability. It was faith in himself that he had to rely on – or what little there was.

"Do you feel that?" His voice was a vibrant timber that he heard never heard himself produce before. Her eyes were wide, latched on to his with blazing attention. Her head dipped in interpretation of assent. Hiccup fought to relax his tensing hand, keeping it loose and unhurried.

"Feel how fast my heart is." He continued on, watching her eyes without hesitation. "I, too, have a certain thing for wolf saviours. I remember you standing there, against a scared Stormfly and a loaded weapon. And it wasn't Snotlout you were protecting."

Her hand twisted in his to grasp his shirt with her fingers.

"I don't...date often." He declined to end that sentence with the word _ever_. "This is real to me. I...can only hope you...think so too."

The smile that nearly blinded him was so wide he actually blinked in surprise. "That's good." Astrid sounded breathless. "That's great. I'm glad. That makes two of us."

Hiccup shouldn't have had any claim over Astrid's past experiences. But the thought of other hands groping around her body made his skin crawl with revulsion, and he mentally promised himself to memorise every inch of skin to make it his. As if she could read this thoughts, Astrid's smile melted into something a little softer, a tiny bit more enticing.

"Often, huh?" She pulled his shirt forward until he straightened against her soft chest. "How often? Was Heather a part of often?"

Hiccup blinked. Astrid liked him. Astrid was _flirting_ with him. Astrid was asking about his past experiences and actually sounding jealous. It shouldn't make his body blaze under the attention, but it did.

"Often, meaning you don't get more information. Tit for tat." Hiccup stumbled over the word _tit_ as it struck him how her breasts fit neatly on either side of their entwined hands. He gulped. Her lips stretched into a somewhat lewd grin.

"Oh?"

* * *

 **Thanks to all who read!**


	14. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this and don't make money from it.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who Reviewed, Followed, Favorited and read!**

 **I admit, I'm surprised. I didn't expect this to be longer than 10 chapters. But I thank you all for sticking with me and offering your support and constructive criticism.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Beginnings**

Astrid couldn't believe her own actions. Never before had she sounded so alluring; so full of anticipation she could burst. His lips were parted enough that she saw glimpses of his teeth; sending phantom sensations of those on her own tongue. A part of her – admittedly, a very new part – screamed that she should just start kissing him again. But the more sensible part reminded her that they had both just confirmed their feelings, and that they should really slow down the intimacy.

That notion was hard to consider, however. Astrid didn't want slow. She hadn't felt this fire in the longest time – her sexual experiences with Jake hadn't been this intense. She didn't remember feeling like she could melt under his gaze, or that her insides could spasm at the low rasp of his voice. But with Hiccup, it all changed. She wanted more of that delicious tension – just afterwards, she wanted him to stick around.

So she clambered off Hiccup with a sigh. His eyes followed her jerky movements. "My tea's getting cold." She offered with a smile. She followed it up with a nudge to his shoulder, nodding at his abandoned mug. "Drink yours."

Astrid paused at her own commanding tone. No guilt or bad feelings followed the order – instead, watching him relax in response and reach for the tea filled her with a muted sense of satisfaction. This was okay. He didn't mind her innate bossiness; rather, he liked it.

The memory of his reaction to her teeth spiked her blood pressure and left her breathing unsteadily into her mug. This was so new to her. This... _need_ to be close to someone was alien.

"So. Did you and Heather...?" The question slipped out amidst her efforts to calm her heartbeat. Another second of silence, and then what she said came crashing down on her in multitudes of prickling fear and exasperation.

 _Just leave it!_

Astrid drowned her tea. Toothless, forgotten in the background, came slinking over at her sudden movements to croon happily into her stomach. Hiccup chuckled at her red face, and reached over to join her stroking fingers on the panthers head.

"Never." His voice inched higher into that mocking region she now recognized as nervousness. "Other than your recent appreciation, I don't tend to get noticed. I'm not sure why." His other hand gestured at himself. "Who wouldn't want all...this?"

Astrid watched their hands brush as they both sent Toothless into a crooning mess under the dual attention. "Heather is just super friendly with you, is all."

"Yeah..." Hiccup's leg began to jitter up and down. "We got a little drunk a couple years ago and kissed on New Years Eve. Nothing came of it – but she's always been friendly since."

 _Tart._

"Oh." Astrid fought to keep her voice even. "I see."

She felt eyes land and burn into the side of her face. "What about you?"

Astrid dared to glance up at his forced casual tone. "Me?"

A shy smile crept onto his face and stayed there, despite his eyes glowing with a familiar teasing light. Astrid was struck, all at once, at how she once thought his eyes had been beautiful when filled with rage. But now, when lit with that soft, happy expression, she changed her mind. Those green orbs were downright breathtaking.

"I was just curious." That teasing light melted from his eyes to colour his voice. "How many of your exes I'll have to fight off with my prosthetic."

That surprised a giggle out of her. "Not any. I dated a guy in high school for a little while, but I outgrew him."

"He must have been _really_ small."

Toothless picked up on their easy banter and pawed at Astrid's side, lifting large paws to place them on the couch next to her. Those haunches lifted the rest of his body to curl sloppily on the couch; tail flicking edgily at every sudden bark of laughter. She absently stroked Hiccup's arm and revelled in the sparks of sensation that flickered through her core at the focused look in his eyes. This was so _easy_. Like they'd done this lifetimes ago, in another world.

"I'm not usually this forward." She admitted with rising heat to her cheeks. The fabric under her fingers was warm and soft. "I don't tend to jump on people and kiss them."

"Oh, good. I was hoping to cure you of that habit."

Astrid caved and punched his arm. "Dumbass."

His snorting laugh brightened the room, somehow. She wanted to hold that laughter and keep it close; hear it again when she was sad to cheer herself up. It was infectious.

They ended up turning on the TV to watch a re-run of Friends; the three of them curled on the couch like peas in a pod. Halfway through, Hiccup's arm looped loosely round the top of her shoulders and pulled her close to his chest. His heartbeat was racing against her ear. Astrid smiled in response and curled into his chest, closing her eyes and breathing in the pleasant smell of his fabric conditioner mixed with Hiccup's smell.

She must have fell asleep. Even as she blinked into awareness, she was struck by how comfortable she was. Cushioned under her head was Hiccup's chest; one arm still curled protectively over her shoulders. The TV had been turned off. Toothless was lapping at a bowl of water somewhere behind them; water slapping noisily at the strike of his tongue. While a small lamp was lit in the corner, it was quite dark in the cabin. Her heart gave a pang at the domesticity of it all.

The man himself had his head crooked at an awkward angle on the back of the couch. His mouth was parted as he breathed quietly in his sleep. What fascinated her was the constant twitching of his limbs, extremities and even his eyelids. Every part of him was involved in some sort of movement; constantly thinking even in sleep. Turning her head, she squinted at the time displayed on the clock on the far wall. It was late; and she had work tomorrow.

Unlike last time, staying in his bed held all sorts of implications she couldn't push just now. Before, he took himself out of the equation. But after starting this rollercoaster of emotion and fire, she wasn't sure they could handle sleeping in close proximity with less clothes on. A shiver of anticipation ran down her spine.

"Hiccup." She murmured. When all he did was twitch, she poked his side with a finger. " _Psst_. Hiccup."

"Wha-?" Hiccup jerked awake and twisted, confused, with his arm still around her neck. She was pulled forwards to his lap before he realised where he was, and an even longer moment for him to connect the dots.

"Astrid." He breathed. Astrid only smirked in return.

"I need to get home." She poked him again, if only to see his amusing recoil. "There'll be a bus shortly."

His eyes raised to the clock. A pinched expression twisted his expression to something along the lines of a pout. "Already?"

Astrid raised an eyebrow at his forcefulness. "One of us has to be responsible. Boss."

That hand came up again to scratch his hair. "Ha, yeah...that was sort of an accident."

She blinked in surprise. "Really?"

Hiccup gently pushed her aside to reach down and reattach his prosthetic; taking extra care when fastening the buckles through the metal. "My dad wanted to travel the world." His voice was slightly muffled as he talked through his arm. "He almost closed the park so I could go to university. I couldn't let him do that, so I took over so he could live out his dream."

"That..." Astrid thought of her own family legacy; abandoned as she walked away to make her own future like her mother. "That was noble."

"Pfft." Hiccup brushed her comment aside and stood, reaching down a hand. "Coming, milady?"

Astrid rolled her eyes and heaved herself off the couch, slapping away his hand with a sound of disgust. "Pfft." She parroted back. "I can do most things on my own."

Those green eyes sparkled. "I know."

Her pushy acquaintance with first his lap, then his lips, came roaring back. "Well," She stumbled over the words. "I should get going."

That knowing grin followed her hurried exit out of the door. Even as she rounded the side of the cabin, she heard Hiccup grump to Toothless as she disappeared from view.

"Well? What are you looking at?"

The panther only chirped knowingly.

* * *

"You pulled!"

Astrid hid behind her HR folder from Ruff's morning interrogation. "I did _not_."

Ruff tossed her braided hair behind her shoulder and began to tick off her fingers. "Not home till late, dazed eyes, stumbling over answers...you totally met someone. I don't know where, but I'll find him."

Astrid ignored Ruff as best as she could, but capable fingers snatched the folder she had her nose in and threw it carelessly aside. She considered her fingernails instead, deliberately not looking up. She had strolled into work at 9 with her head full of dreams; hazy visions of lazy touches and movements that had her waking drenched in sweat. They kept flashing in her brain when she was meant to be paying attention on other, more important things.

"Come on." Ruff moaned and plonked herself down onto the nearest chair. "You gotta tell me. Hey, maybe it's a girl."

"It's _not_ a girl!" Astrid squeaked. Ruff shrieked in satisfaction.

"So there _is_ someone!"

"No." Astrid glared at her boisterous flatmate. "There is not." She resumed her reading where she left off, calmly regarding the writing she wasn't paying attention to. There was a sort of frazzled silence emitting from Ruff, so much so that it made Astrid look up into her hungry eyes.

"I didn't expect this from you."

"No on expects the Ruff inquisition." Ruff huffed and pouted to herself. "You'll tell me tonight, yeah?"

Astrid considered it. "I might."

"Excellent." Ruff unfolded herself from the chair to stand, looking down with a lecherous grin etched onto her face. "Tonight. You can tell me _everything_."

"Like hell." Astrid muttered to her retreating back. Then she felt guilty. She was meant to be opening up, and letting herself be vulnerable enough to let someone else in was a part of that.

"I will." She called out in a surer voice. Ruff only sent a wink behind her as she left, but it still lifted Astrid's spirits all the same.

Things were looking up.

* * *

 **Thank you to all.**


	15. Tell Me More, Tell Me More

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD and heaven forbid I make money off it!**

 **Thanks to everyone who Reviewed, Followed, Favorited and read!**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Tell Me More, Tell Me More**

Later on, while sipping tea she had suddenly developed a craving for, Ruff arrived in a flurry of action and noise; akin to a stampede. The front door slammed, bags were dumped with a resounding thud, shortly followed by the slapping of boots being kicked off. Then Ruff swept into the kitchen with all the power of a hurricane with perfectly braided hair.

"I've been going nuts! Who is it?"

Astrid surveyed her flatmate calmly and tried to exude her warrior self.

Poise. Inner power. If Ruff was a tempest of whirlwind questions, Astrid was the unmoving mountain of calm upon which Ruff tried in vain to pry apart for information.

 _Note to self. Stop watching re-runs of Enter the Dragon._

"I can't tell you who it is." She ended up spilling honestly. Ruff snorted in disbelief and tugged off her jacket to leave it on a nearby chair.

"Don't be a pussy."

"Then stop being a dick."

Both women glared at the other, verbal tension rising between them both. Then Ruff cracked a smile, and Astrid heaved a sigh of relief. She thanked her deity that Ruff responded to verbal abuse with humour.

"Seriously, though." Astrid let her mug clink gently onto the bench she sat at. "I'm not sure how it's going to work out."

"He's not an _exercise_!" Ruff began pulling out a selection of vegetables and meat from the fridge, intending on cooking dinner. "At least tell me how you got together."

Astrid looked into her half empty mug. The tea she held between her hands was as good an indicator as any. She hadn't seen Hiccup at all today – apparently he was busy with new employee interviews with Snotlout. Why that meathead helped with employee selection, she didn't know.

"We...have known each other for a while." She absently rocked her mug to see the beige liquid swirl. "Everything just came to a head yesterday."

" _Tell me more, tell me more!_ " Ruff sang as she expertly twirled a knife between her fingers. Astrid answered more in fear of her singing than of the pointy weapon.

"Then I admitted how much of an idiot I'd been, and then...yeah."

Another phantom sensation of those lips on hers; so gentle, so warm. She flushed and hoped Ruff hadn't seen it. "We kissed a bit, and cuddled, then I went home. I haven't seen him since."

The poor peppers Ruff was focused on slicing were being vigorously destroyed by her hectic movements. A sly note entered her tone as she commented on Astrid's story. "A bit of a kiss and a cuddle? That all that happened?"

Astrid slipped off her stool and bumped Ruff's hip on her way past to the sink. "Yup."

Ruff groaned and swung her head alarmingly close to the knife as she banged her head off the counter. "No juicy gossip of how you ravaged him?"

"Nope."

Ruff moaned in disappointment into the onions she'd haphazardly chopped. "I want to cry!"

"That's the onions."

Ruff's red rimmed eyes focused on a smirking Astrid. "I don't know why you're smiling. You didn't even get any."

Astrid turned her face away so Ruff couldn't see her face. "I got something." She ended up saying quieter than she intended. Ruff resumed her vicious cutting, and Astrid ran the tap to empty her cup of tea.

She got something, all right. Something she wanted to keep.

* * *

A week or so after Hiccup had the most fantastic night of his life, followed by near misses and faraway fond glances, he was ready to tear his hair out. The preparations for the new and improved park were well underway, meaning Hiccup's days were taken up with interviews and generally organising the new mechanics. Already several previous tour staff had volunteered to be office staff, and a couple others had offered to be trained in each animal section, so this meant he didn't have to look for so many people. But the re-organising of it all took up most of his time; enough that he still hadn't had a proper conversation with Astrid.

His heart still tripped and galloped when he thought of the look in her eyes when she sat on his lap; breathing words he hadn't heard directed at him outside of those romantic comedies he secretly loved. The zing of arousal that still whipped through him at the memory of her teeth often made him wake up, disorientated and needy, at odd hours of the night. He hoped she didn't think he was avoiding her – they'd had enough misunderstandings to fill a god-damn crate. So when he slipped away after a positive interview and saw her walking with a large box, he swooped in to help.

"Astrid! Hi, Astrid, hey, Astrid."

And now, the stuttering.

Those blue eyes crinkled at hearing his mashed words. "Good afternoon, boss." Her reply was deliberately measured. Hiccup laughed for no reason and looked away from those knowing eyes. He'd waited all week to say something dazzling to her when they were finally alone, but his mind blanked; unable to think beyond how pretty she was, standing with that box cocked on her hip, and her shining blonde hair drawn back from her face.

Wait. Box. _Box_. "I can carry that." He slipped into cocky mode and flashed a mocking grin. "You need to workout more. Build those arm muscles."

"That would be _great_ , thanks." On the stressed word, she shoved the box into his arms. It weighed next to nothing. "It really was hurting me. Oh, my _hero_."

"Wolf saviour." He reminded her.

"I was part wolf saviour too, you know." Hiccup followed her automatic walk back to the office. "I stopped Snotlout from shooting her straight away."

"That you did." They fell silent for a while as they walked on the gravel and into the office, leaving Hiccup to place the box on one of the desks. One of the new girls sent him a wave; already working on compiling proper HR folders for everyone employed. Hiccup eyed Astrid as she sat on her favourite chair and smiled up at him.

"Want to see the online progress?"

Despite himself, Hiccup was intrigued to see her efforts. "That would be great, actually."

He pulled a chair closer than normal and sat so their sides were brushing. Astrid glanced down before locking eyes with Hiccup; tension turning into red cheeks and slightly quickened breathing. The moment was smoothed over by Astrid's business side taking over and explaining what she had converted electronically, and what new ideas she had for various sections of the office sectors. Although some of her ideas needed more thought, she was definitely on the right track. They briefly discussed hiring professional business advice – for example, a chartered accountant for finance, or a PR manager for advertising. They also debated the pros and cons between the costs of doing so. It was eventually decided processional advice would be organised, and they would teach the new staff, plus Astrid, how to run each sector of the business. They then would be assigned to a sector, and more people would be hired.

"Did you ever see her again?"

Astrid hummed under her breath, tapping away on her computer on her so called Master List of Things to Do. "Who?"

"Stormfly?"

Hiccup watched her expression twist into something strange. "The wolf?"

Astrid slowed and stopped her frantic tapping, gazing thoughtfully at the screen. There was apprehension there; but curiosity too. Hiccup couldn't stop the hand that leaned out to cover hers, resting lightly together on the keyboard. His pulse jumped at the contact of warm skin. Those blue eyes were once again capturing his; sending a dizziness through his head that matched the leaping of his chest.

"I'm not sure where to go." Her voice was quiet.

Hiccup tightened his grip. "I'll show you."

* * *

 **Thanks!**


	16. Dancing With Wolves

**Disclaimer: I do not own or even claim to own the brilliance that is HTTYD.**

 **A big thanks to everyone who Reviewed, Favorited, Followed and read.**

 **P.s. I do not claim to know how zoo parks truly work, or how some animals react. I have exercised a fair bit of artistic license!**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Dancing With Wolves**

They waited until the end of the day before heading - reluctantly on Astrid's part - along to Roaming Ranch to the wolf enclosure. She wasn't sure how eager she was to see the wolf again. It seemed like forever ago she had stayed, like an idiot, between a loaded weapon and an enraged animal. But Hiccup had read her completely, and encouraged her with his warm hand and low voice. Still determined to prove her strength, Astrid pulled on her inner steel as she watched Hiccup clank beside her, at ease with himself. He seemed less tired; brighter. Or was she paying more attention? She couldn't tell. But it didn't stop the twist in her chest when he caught her staring, and sent a boastful wink. She glared that mocking expression away. The second he snapped his head back around she felt a resounding twinge of humour in her gut; lifting her lips at the reaction.

 _Still got it._

Instead of going straight to the wolf enclosure, Hiccup took a different path down towards the Medical Centre. Curious, she stepped up the pace to keep up with his excited strides, seeing the reason why as soon as she saw the top of the metal barred fencing. Toothless lay stretched over a tree bough in his home, tail flicking edgily as he yawned his boredom. The second he caught sight of his owner, however, sent him springing off the tree like a yo yo and gambolling over to the bars; crooning and chirping his happiness.

"Hey, bud."

Astrid pursed her lips to hide the wide grin that threatened to split her face. She felt so sappy around Hiccup it was unbelievable. Seeing the two best friends made her slightly envious, part revoltingly proud. Astrid gave a quick glance around them to check for any tourists that had managed to escape the security guard's notice. Since none were seen, she watched Hiccup open up the dual door system with first a keypad, then keys. Toothless crooned like a cat and twirled around his legs several times in pure joy, closing his eyes in ecstasy at the head rubs Hiccup happily gave.

"Hey, Toothless." Astrid couldn't help laughing as he gave her the same treatment, nearly knocking her off her feet. When she next looked up, Hiccup was wearing an odd expression that made her feel equally off centre.

"What?"

Hiccup brushed off her brusque manner like he always did. "Nothing. Let's go – Stormfly and Toothless know each other, so it'll be easier with him there."

Astrid frowned in genuine confusion. "A wolf and a panther?"

Toothless chirped in response, leaving them both to begin padding along the path in the opposite direction. Hiccup whistled a series of short notes, and he turned tail to shoot straight back to Hiccup's side like a trained dog.

Astrid felt her eyes pop. There was something amazing and faintly ridiculous about a one legged man and a panther acting like a dynamic duo. It didn't help Hiccup noticed every twitch of her reaction, and was rubbing his head again.

 _Stop making him nervous!_

"Cool trick, that." The gravel crunched under her boots as she forced her shocked legs to move. "You'll have to teach me how to exert mind control over wild animals sometime."

"Gladly." Hiccup followed her closely; enough that his arm brushed hers and sent tingles of warmth down her spine. They walked in silence with Astrid cooling her expression the entire way; imagining herself to be calm and collected. For some reason, Hiccup had the innate ability to bring out two sides to her. One was the domineering side. The other was the sappy romantic Astrid never knew was there; buried deep under her own belief that to be respected, she had to be serious and successful. But Warrior Astrid always tended to crumble with Hiccup in the general vicinity. Now that they were...what? Dating? Embarking on a strange and frivolous quest for romance? Astrid had sections of her personality surfacing that she never knew were there. In a strange way, she was excited to see what else Hiccup would bring to the forefront.

The wolf enclosure loomed before them. While Hiccup and Toothless seemed restless with anticipation, Astrid was slowly realising her apprehension to being close to that wolf again. She hadn't really explored the park despite being here a while, being too busy in the office. Apart from Hiccup's first induction, she hadn't really been back to see the wolves yet.

"Here we are." Hiccup's voice was closer to her ear than she realised. Tilting her head, she gained strength from the calm expression in those green eyes. "She's in their bedtime enclosure – I'll close the gate between the two so that we can go in alone."

"Won't she attack you?" Astrid frowned as she followed Hiccup's confident strides through the _Staff Only_ section of the enclosure.

"Stormfly isn't some feral beast." Hiccup's voice was reprimanding. "She is a creature who, like most animals, will leave you alone if you leave her alone. She recognizes me, and Snotlout, as people who look after her if she is hurt, and who feed her."

Astrid felt like she ought to have known that. But the memory of those flashing teeth was not one she would forget. "But she attacked _me_."

"That was handled badly. We backed her into a corner." Hiccup lead her through another double doored entrance to a small staffroom. One door led off to food stores; the other, the wolves night enclosure. "Wolves only ever attack when they are threatened, or their pack mates or young are in danger. Food is also a fight point – but standing in a wide open space, being quiet, non-threatening? A normal wolf would keep an eye, but otherwise ignore you. Stormfly is the alpha's current mate – she'll want to establish the pecking order."

Astrid mulled over this as Toothless yowled in response to the set of howls that erupted outside. Another spasm of nervousness followed Hiccup's hands sliding open the door to reveal a chain link fence on the other side, allowing for someone to walk a little ways into the night enclosure. She followed the duo into the pen, feeling the cold fingers of fear begin to slither around her throat.

"Don't worry." Hiccup murmured. She shot him a disbelieving look. "You'll be fine."

Astrid turned her attention back to survey the room. _There_. On a straw covered dais, that tawny coloured wolf watched her with a steady amber gaze. Her breath whooshed out of her lungs and tightened her chest. Stormfly was smaller than she remembered.

"Astrid." Hiccup's voice was low as to not add to the excitement. "I'm opening the cage, and then I'm going in with Toothless. Then you can come in. Okay?"

Astrid nodded, not having enough air to gasp a reply. She watched, transfixed, as Hiccup stepped in with Toothless and became someone else; a different person. His limp disappeared. His face lost that underlying current of teasing uncertainty. He became _himself_ in this enclosure, surrounded by animals that by all rights, shouldn't act like they were friends. Stormfly eased herself up and watched him with a slowly wagging tail, body still in reaction to someone moving into her space. Hiccup moved fluidly and stealthily, drawing Toothless forward to sit next to him like an ebony statue.

For a moment, Astrid feared Hiccup was wrong. That Stormfly would attack. That he was somehow bluffing to make her feel better. But all worries were lain to the rest with Hiccup edging farther away from Toothless and sitting on his own haunches, murmuring under his breath. She wasn't sure if he was talking to Toothless or Stormfly – perhaps himself, he was so quiet.

Stormfly padded forward with a low head, sniffing tentatively at Toothless before licking his nose with the wolf equivalent of a grin. Astrid sighed a smile at the sight, coming down from her tense stance. Stormfly then approached Hiccup and butted his side to send him landing on his backside, tugging playfully on the straps of his suit with a fast whipping tail. There was playfulness Astrid hadn't seen before; an engagement with others that she hadn't seen when the wolf was scared. Hiccup was still speaking lowly, one hand coming up to gently caress Stormfly's side. He was too far away for her to hear, but Astrid strained her ears anyway, yearning to hear that raspy voice again. She felt like she was somehow missing on secrets.

"Now, Astrid."

Hiccup's voice was steady. She jerked back to the present and opened the door with shaking fingers, eyes never leaving the wolf. Those amber eyes watched Astrid intently as she slipped in before securing the door behind her, kneeling down and feeling exposed despite the fence at her back. A blink, several wags of her tail, and Stormfly was edging closer, sniffing curiously in her direction.

"She remembers you."

Astrid barely dared to breath as Stormfly stilled not a couple paces away from her. Toothless, upon sensing the seriousness of the situation, padded over to curl to Astrid's side like a limpet. He too remained still. Perhaps at the sight of another animal whose scent she knew sitting calmly by the stranger, Stormfly eventually edged forward and firstly sniffed Astrid's boots, working her way up until she stared, too close for Astrid's comfort, to her face. Automatically Astrid lowered her eyes. She saw through her peripheral vision Stormfly gaze at her for another moment, and then the wolf showed her teeth as she yawned and moved suddenly to pad in a circle, choosing to lie directly in front of Astrid like a guard. Hiccup hummed a small noise of contentment.

"She knows you." He beamed, huffing relief through his nose. "I'm afraid you're now an unofficial litter mate and toy. She's dominant to you, but she also remembers you defending her from Snotlout, who she has treated somewhat coldly since the incident."

"All that time ago?" Astrid was dying to bury her fingers in Stormfly's thick coat. She felt like she was flying with all the exhilaration racing through her.

"All that time ago." Hiccup echoed.

Astrid gave in to her temptation. Reaching out a shaking hand, she ever so gently brushed the edges of Stormfly's fur. The wolf never even moved. Bolder now, she began slow, faint strokes along her back, never getting too close to her head or her stomach. Astrid felt eyes on her and looked up to glowing orbs of green; approval leeching from every pigment.

"Why didn't you run?" His voice held a sort of distant wonder. "You've never dealt with these animals before. You had no reason to try and defend her."

She swallowed. The reasons were as intricate as her feelings for Hiccup; buried under layers of uncertain morals and random urges to protect those weaker than herself. Not that Hiccup was weak in any sense of the word. But he compelled a sense of protectiveness in Astrid that she never truly understood until recently – his actions and thoughts, hopes and dreams, were precious. When he got uneasy, upset or scared, she reacted accordingly. She would fight and protect.

"I don't really know." She whispered back. The moment was too wonderful to ruin with loud words.

"That's not an answer."

"What do you want me to say?" She rushed back. "I was too stupid to run away? That I couldn't leave her to be shot?"

"What made you think that she wouldn't attack you?"

"I didn't." Astrid answered truthfully. Stormfly stirred under her now unmoving fingers, leaving Astrid to hurriedly resume her gentle stroking. "But..."

"But?"

She raised her eyes to glare, but was stopped dead at the seriousness of his expression. It made her catch her breath deep in her chest and lower her eyes back to that coarse fur.

"She was scared." Astrid managed to get out. "She was more scared of Snotlout than of me. I saw something worth respecting."

"A scared animal is something to respect?"

Astrid frowned at Hiccup's flippant tone. "She knew she was cornered. But she didn't stop fighting; didn't give into her fear. I was scared for myself. But then I saw her." She gripped the fur tighter. "I saw my _own_ fear. She saw me first, saw _through_ me, before anyone else. It was something worth protecting."

Hiccup stayed silent. She looked over the two animals curled around her over to his still from; coiled like a spring on the ground, ready to bounce. His eyes were soft. That smile was back and in full force, spluttering her calming heartbeat back into an unsteady rhythm.

"W-Would you like to go to dinner this weekend?"

His voice was mostly steady. But there was a faint stutter in the first few words; nervousness beginning to leak into his posture when she didn't answer immediately.

Astrid was too busy _looking_. She saw him, too. Saw the bundle of nerves, the teasing, the fixation on mechanics, the love for animals and friends. The softness, the determination to fix things, the endless need to make himself be better.

He thought there was a chance she would say no. She reckoned there could have been a dragon invasion before she would have even considered denying his request. Rather than reveal her inner melting heart, she shrugged and nodded, allowing him see the small smile curl on her lips.

"I'd love to."

His answering grin was blinding.

* * *

 **Thank you to all!**


	17. Ready Or Not

**Apologies for late chapter - hopefully get next installment up some-point tomorrow :)**

 **Disclaimer: Own nothing, and would make more money selling lemonade than what people would pay for my work!**

 **Thanks to everyone's support: you're all wonderful people.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Ready Or Not**

Candy Roxford was definitely something out of a teenager's wet dream. Bouncy, blonde curls with sparkling eyes that fluttered under dark eyelashes. The smart pink suit she wore was perfectly tailored to fit her rounded top and pert bottom, while revealing the smooth – no tights! – legs that showed she had experience with a treadmill. Her smile was white, and her manner exquisite.

It was the Chihuahua sitting on her lap that had Hiccup convinced she wasn't meant to work here.

"Oh, he goes everywhere I go!" Had been her rebuff to Gothi on her way in. "He won't piddle, I swear! Floofi, wave to the nice old lady!"

As she walked in, all smiles and Legally Blonde appearance, Gobber had leaned in Hiccup's direction and breathed, "No."

"We have to at least _see_ her!" Hiccup had snapped back under his breath, before half standing to extend his hand in greeting. "Hello, Miss Roxford?"

"Hi!" Her smile blinded Hiccup momentarily. Her free hand came out to lightly shake his, nails matching the shade of pink on her dog's collar. "Nice to meet you, sir."

"Ah, no, Hicc-"

A kick from Gobber had Hiccup scowling and changing his sentence at the last minute. "My name is Hiccup Haddock, Miss Roxford. With me today is a second interviewer, is that alright?"

"Oh, just peachy!" Candy sat; all preens and pouts, in the single chair in front of the desk. "But Candy is just fine! Hiccup, what an odd name! You must get all sorts of people saying that's weird!"

Gobber coughed. Hiccup hurriedly gathered Candy's file from the desk and flipped through it to find a starting point. "So, Candy. Tell us why you want to work here."

"Oh, my lord." The woman's eyes grew as wide as golf balls to accommodate her excited expression. "I've been working with animals since I was a tot. I love em! Floofi here is my life, aren't you, boy?"

The clock ticked over for a couple minutes of silence.

"…it's a _boy_?" Gobber sounded like he was going to roar with laughter any second.

"Duh! He's got a doodle." Candy then proceeded to show them both that the dog did indeed, have a male appendage. As she nattered on about her love for the small, the cute, and the fluffy, Gobber whispered under his breath at Hiccup again.

"So…your date is tonight, eh?"

"Yes." Hiccup shot him a reproving glare. "We're _interviewing_ someone!"

"I'm sure we'll live without a real life Barbie. But seriously – you prepared?"

Hiccup pretended to shuffle and nod thoughtfully at Candy's question, gesturing her to continue her story. She launched into another rendition of her copious Chihuahua escapades, squealing at certain points to punctuate her joy.

"Bowling, then Bumpers, then dinner…maybe a walk down the beach." Hiccup nodded again in pretend listening. "I'm ready."

"No, you idiot." Gobber threw back his shoulders in an open mouthed yawn. "Did you prepare yourself?"

Hiccup eyed his chef. "I filled up the car full of petrol, if that's what you're asking."

 _Don't ask about sex, don't ask about sex._

"You got condoms, yeah?"

 _Request denied._

"Jesus!" Hiccup was so annoyed he spat out the word, pausing Candy in the middle of her latest story. She stared, plump lips open in suprise, before Hiccup hastened to nod and wave his arms at her. "That…sounds amazing, Candy."

"Oh, it was." She breathed, that bright smile already back on her face. "Floofi totally saved the day! All because of the red booties I put on him to keep his widdle feet warm! But oh my gosh, I have to also tell you I'm good at communication. This one time Floofi got lost at the pet store, and I…"

"Not on the first date!" Hiccup growled at Gobber once she was distracted. "Please don't give me advice."

"Your father isn't here to give it."

"Give it some other time!"

"Candy." Gobber suddenly announced. "Tell us about your last job."

"Oh, of course! I still work actually at a pet saloon, I do up small animals just like Floofi to be as beautiful at they can! Yesterday this purdy white Maltese came in without an appointment, though, and I had to…"

"Remember, if she's aggressive, she won't be keen." Gobber's voice melted through the gaps in Candy's voice. "Tone it down if she's rowdy. That'll signal you'll do whatever, and she'll lower her guard."

Hiccup kept an ear on Candy's rambling tale. "I'm just me, Gobber. I can't put on a front when I'm meant to be myself."

"Then promise me you'll blow her mind after she blows you."

"GOBBER!"

Floofi barked at Hiccup's snarl. Candy returned to cooing over her agitated pet, seemingly lost in the fine trembles her dog was making.

"I'm not the type to fall into bed straight away. What type of man do you take me for?"

"A desperate one."

"No, I'm Hiccup, the gentleman."

"Ah, that's just it. Stop being you."

Hiccup stared nonplussed at Gobber's teasing face. "You are playing a dangerous game."

"You just keep all of that raw sexuality contained. If you don't, there will be consequences!"

"I'll take my chances." Hiccup slammed a pen down in front of Gobber. "Interview notes. Write them. Now."

As Candy blabbered on about Floofi's heroic leap from a burning building, Hiccup ignored the nervous anticipation fluttering in his chest.

* * *

"So! This all for your mystery man?"

Astrid ignored Ruff as best as she could. Well, as best as she could equaled to shutting her eyes while the other woman straightened the back of her hair. "Yes."

"I haven't helped anyone get ready for a date in ages." Ruff mused as she tugged non to gently on Astrid's blonde hair. "No one asks me, really."

"I see why." Astrid winced at the next yank of her locks. "You're as gentle as a hippo."

"Their loss." Ruff sniffed and began parting Astrid's hair into sections. "I'm amazing at old fashioned braids. I'm doing yours up in a style reminiscent of warrior Viking women."

"Whatever." Astrid focused on her reflection in the mirror. She had a couple of hours left before the actual date, but she promised Ruff she'd watch the latest episode of Game of Thrones before going – hence the early preparations.

"Can't I know who he is?" Ruff's tongue came out to stick thoughtfully at the side of her mouth. "He sounds like a sex demon."

Astrid was more amused than insulted at the idea of Hiccup wearing a cute pair of demon horns. "I haven't told you anything about him."

"I know all men want sex. That's pretty much all I need to know."

"Hi- he isn't like that." Astrid caught herself at the last second. She didn't want to accidentally say Hiccup's name. "He's a gentleman."

"He's either a virgin or a really good actor. Trust me on this, Astrid." Ruff's classic duh face caught hers in the mirror. "He'll be preparing himself to sleep with you. Why don't you let him?"

Astrid forced away the faint tinges of arousal that crept up at the idea of seeing more of Hiccup. Seeing his chest, feeling his hands; the unfocused, bleary look in his eyes as she bit his neck…there was a lot she wanted to do. Astrid wasn't shy at having sex with Hiccup – it was whether Hiccup wanted to. And, she had to admit, if he let her take control like she secretly yearned to with Jake. She couldn't tell. "It's only the first date." Her voice was unsure. "He won't be expecting that."

"You've told me your history." Ruff's surprisingly gentle fingers combed through Astrid's fine hair. "You haven't been out like I have. They want it. All the time. Better pack a condom, girl. I got tons."

"We won't." Astrid repeated firmly. "Besides – you're going out tonight, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Tuff wants family time. So you can come right over here, so he can come right over _you_."

The nearest item Astrid palmed was a hairbrush, which went straight over her shoulder and into Ruff's face. "OW!"

"Uncalled for."

"Don't hit me, you idiot!"

"Pot calling kettle black?"

"Don't be so melodramatic!" Ruff tightened Astrid's hair and pulled it all together. "Just accept it. I'm right. You're wrong."

"I don't want to be wrong." Astrid felt her lips push together. Curiously, she stared back at her pouting reflection, admiring her own lips. She wondered if Hiccup liked pouting.

"Right. Time to activate the Ruff is Right plan." Ruff left Astrid's finished hair to rattle through her makeup box. "Then be a bitch."

Astrid blinked. "I beg your pardon."

"Be. A. Bitch." Ruff repeated again. " _Duh_. It's classic. Means you can be as aggressive as you want – they lap it up. Men want that type of women. Treat em mean, keep em keen. Get my drift?"

Astrid felt faint. "I think so."

"Good. Now pucker up." Ruff held up an object aloft. The small red lipstick sent alarm bells through Astrid's head, and she had a sudden fear grip her chest before Ruff spun her round in her chair.

"Let's smack those puckers with Rouge Red."

* * *

When the doorbell went, Astrid practically vaulted over the top of the couch in order to beat Ruff to the door. Seeing Hiccup's outline through the glass sent her heart careening out of control into full on palpitations; echoing the squeeze of nervousness she felt. The door was locked quickly behind her to stop Ruff throwing it open and ruining all the secrecy.

"Hey." Hiccup's mouth slacked a little when he saw her. It made the hell Astrid allowed Ruff to put her through worth it – including the way his eyes were drawn to her 'pout-tastic' lips Ruff had fashioned. She eyed his dark jeans, green long sleeved top and brown open vest with approval. He looked smart casual – the look she had planned with her own skirt and lacy blue top.

"Milady." He gave a mocking bow and held out his arm. "Shall I escort you to your carriage?"

"Fuck a carriage, just get me out of here." Astrid groaned as she took his hand. It still sent tingles through her fingertips. "Ruff wants to meet you."

As they walked, Hiccup's confusion showed on his face. "You didn't tell her?"

"No?" They reached his car – a neat black Beetle parked not too far from her door. "Did you tell anyone?"

"No." Ever reliant, his hand scraping his hair showed his sudden uncertainty. "I was going to ask you that after the meal, actually."

"We'll figure it out." Astrid bumped his shoulder and sent him clanking off balance. He righted himself and pulled a sad face.

"That was mean."

"I can be meaner."

"Oh, bite me."

"I did."

The moment of silence followed by Hiccup's flushed cheeks was enough to leave Astrid breathless with how strong her urge was to do it again. She took a deep breath to steady herself. _Down girl._

The inside of the car was roomier than it looked. As Hiccup talked about his day, she picked up on his irritation about Gobber.

"What did he do?"

"Oh, nothing much." Hiccup tried to downplay his irritation, wrapping the seatbelt around his long torso. "Just giving me dating advice. He thinks all young men and women should ravage eachother on the way home."

His words hit a little close to home. Astrid struggled a little with her own seatbelt, peering at Hiccup closely in the darkness after the door light went off. "You don't think that?"

 _Agree, agree!_ Wait. Did this make Astrid easy? She frowned at herself. _Get a grip._ Aggressive Ruff plan – that's what she needed.

Hiccup shrugged and started the engine. A series of bird calls echoed through the quiet car before his hand slapped on the radio, laughing awkwardly even before the sound switched off. "I practice the calls that Toothless responds to." His next laugh was strained with embarrassment. "I'm not a weirdo. I like normal music."

"Like what?" Astrid fought to keep her smile off her face. This was cute. She could manage cute Hiccup.

"See for yourself – I got a pile in the glove box."

Beaming, Astrid leaned forward and yanked hard on the glove box door. What instantly fell onto her lap made the two of them freeze in mutual surprise.

Two boxes of condoms.

Despite her initial shocked reaction, Astrid felt the beginnings of panic shoot through her system. She miscalculated. Hiccup was ready _tonight_.

Ignoring his panicked ramblings, she picked them up and briefly considered them before replacing them with a random CD. After closing the glove box she flashed Hiccup a smile, hoping to high heaven that Ruff was right.

"Nice and prepared. I like that in a man. Where we off to, then?"

* * *

 ***Brings out chair and popcorn* This gon be good.**

 **Hope you liked it! Feedback appreciated.**


	18. Misdirection

**Disclaimer: Don't own and don't make money from HTTYD!**

 **Ben Nevis is a mountain in Scotland, near Fort William. Apparently it's a good climb.**

 **Thank you so much to all!**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Misdirection**

 _Gobber was so dead._

Hiccup seethed inwardly as he drove, still reeling from the boxes of goddamn condoms that magically appeared in his car. Astrid had ignored his frantic excuses on how they weren't his. Instead, she had smirked at him and _flirted_.

Did that mean…was she trying to signal something?

Hiccup fall back on the headrest as they waited in traffic. Gentle country played on his stereo thanks to the CD Astrid picked, filling the silence with the southern drawl of the singer. He knew Astrid liked him – or at least was interested in starting something. Given their mutual confessions, make out on his couch, and intimate moments of emotional bonding, Hiccup theoretically guessed that there was no reason to worry.

Until she turned off the music and shot a bored look in his direction. "These lights are taking forever." She complained. "How far away is the place?"

"Not that long." Hiccup reassured her. "Only ten minute drive from here."

"Good." Her long legs switched over slowly, leaving Hiccup staring at their length instead of at the road. "God, it's so hot in here."

He tore his eyes away from her supple thighs. "I'll turn the air conditioning on."

"Oh, don't bother – the heat feels good."

Hiccup admitted to himself that he was surprised – Astrid didn't tend to act this way; even when they were alone on the couch she wasn't this…contradictory. Her tone was bored, bordering on rude; but her words were flirtatious, brazen even. Gobber's words flashed in his head.

 _If she's aggressive, she won't be keen._

As Hiccup parked up his small car, he ignored her impatient strumming on the windowsill. If what Gobber said was true, then did that mean Astrid was being overly pretentious to subtly let him know she wasn't looking for more tonight?

Astrid sighed and opened the door, leaving him with a suggestive parting shot. "Let's get going – I love _big_ surprises."

* * *

Astrid's face was red even as she choked out the flirtatious comment. God, she felt like a hussy, coming at Hiccup with all these innuendos. She wished she hadn't followed Ruff's advice – or she didn't until she caught how Hiccup eyed her as she strutted in front of him. A burst of confidence followed by a warm glow of pleasure that he was appreciating her erupted in her chest. Maybe it was working. He _had_ bought all those condoms. The thought of his warm hands on her thighs made her almost stumble with how much she lost her breath. This…could work. All she had to do was to be as forthright as possible – he couldn't _possibly_ miss the signs.

Astrid was brought out of her trance as soon as they walked through the doors – loud music and plastic clacks against metal reached her ears. Unwittingly, a nostalgic smile came to her face.

"Bowling?"

Hiccup brightened at her obvious interest. "It's a nice, violent activity that doesn't involve you assaulting me." Pleased, he strode next to her with all the grace of a jungle cat. Despite his prosthetic, his stride was strong and graceful. They made small talk as he purchased tickets, shoes and a lane, even joking about the horrendous spray the counter assistant sprayed in their shoes.

It was only when Astrid laughed hard at a comment Hiccup made about another customer next to them that she realised she was having fun. So lost had she been in just enjoying her time, she hadn't noticed how half an hour had bled away, decreasing her chances of subtly letting Hiccup know she was okay with taking things further.

She hadn't felt this strongly about someone since Jake. Even now, desire tingled through her at the most inopportune moments. The way he bowled was definitely something to watch – like him, his movements were confidently clumsy with a tinge of self awareness. It made her hot all over.

Astrid was slightly annoyed at her body's reaction. _Seriously_? Years of being fine with her laptop paled in comparison with what she was feeling now. Some part of her was horrified. The other screamed _why wait?_ And suggested various ways to invite him into the bungalow later.

Well. Astrid supposed this was a normal part of puberty – a couple years late.

"Want a ball?"

Hiccup yet again brought her back from her enticing thoughts. Coming to, she brushed her fingers across his chest as she pretended to consider her choices. She felt his heartbeat fluttering against her hand. It made her bold; spurred on by his racing heart.

"I love balls." The comment fell out of her mouth awkwardly. "Which ones are yours?"

If she could get hit with a bowling ball from the overexcited man in the aisle next to them, that would be great.

* * *

 _She must really not be having fun._

That thought came seconds before Astrid slammed into his cart with all the strength of a raging bull; knocking him forcefully to the side and making his prosthetic actually ring along with the cart on impact.

"Sorry!" Her cheeky apology still made him smile. Another pause, then she called out in a lower register. "Do you not like it hard?"

Her comment made him grit his teeth. She'd been like this since he picked her up. For the most part, they laughed a storm along with their usual banter. But then there were moments like this, where she was so blatant and so unlike herself he wasn't sure what she really meant. It was almost like she was reminding herself to do so.

A thought struck his head as he watched her back up and spin back around the track, eager to build up speed to bump into him again. _Maybe…maybe someone told her to do this?_

As her cart connected with his, Hiccup met her eyes and saw the exhilaration present; uncontrollable smiles and high pitched laughter exploding out of her at the collision. She looked like herself. Violent. Engaging. In control. But he saw that snuff out at the unsure expression that slipped onto her face, shortly before she winked at him. "You must really love getting rammed."

"Um...I wouldn't know, really."

His comment took her by surprise. Red tinted her cheeks even as she shot him a cool look, reversing with practised movements away from his cart. "Shame," Her voice was light. "Good thing I'm here."

Hiccup wondered, half heartedly, why the idea of her being in control made his pulse race.

* * *

Crunch time came at dinner.

Astrid had been bouncing between easy banter and solicitous behaviour so much she felt like she had a split personality. Even the one glass of wine she ordered had been downed within ten minutes of her endless propositioning. She didn't feel like herself. Ruff was wrong – she didn't feel empowered. She felt vindictive.

And it wasn't even _working_. Hiccup treated her with the same familiar mocking banter; nothing outward that showed his obvious interest. Apart from his one ramming comment, she hadn't picked up anything to indicate he had understood her not so subtle signs. Astrid sighed and tilted her empty glass. She shouldn't have tried to push this. He probably didn't really want to sleep with her tonight – especially not with her acting like she'd taken Viagra and then watched porn before she'd come out.

"Astrid?"

She hummed and looked up, curious. "What's up?"

If anything, Hiccup looked worried. "Are you…alright?" He managed. "You've not really been yourself tonight."

"What do you mean?" Astrid pleaded ignorance and lifted her glass to her lips, remembering a second too late that it was empty. "I'm fine."

Green eyes scrunched in confusion from across the table. "You're lying." He pointed out. Astrid refused to meet his eyes and focused on the intricate tablecloth instead. She heard him sigh, and then surprisingly, let out a laugh.

"Wow. Reticent Astrid – never thought I'd see the day."

"Don't get used to it." She snapped back. His eyes flared with amusement instead of hurt at her comment.

"There you are."

"I never left?" Astrid was a little confused at his words. "Hiccup, I'm good."

"Then why have you been acting fine one minute, then seriously…ah, aggressive the next?"

She couldn't help it. She felt embarrassment paint her cheeks once more; clearly displaying her guilt. Red was obviously the colour of the night. She was lucky a waiter came by to offer more wine; she was gagging for some sort of distraction.

"Well, I figured you'd want more of an aggressive personality tonight." She decided a half truth would work. "I mean, we're adults here. We know what's going to happen. No need to beat around the bush."

The returning blush from Hiccup was worth the prickles of mental torture she put herself through. It made her hopeful that she was really right.

"I guess I took some advice from Ruff." She eventually admitted. Hiccup's eyes darted up to meet hers. She could melt in those green orbs. "I haven't dated…well, since high school." Faint feelings of shame crept in. "I wanted to make sure this was what you wanted."

"Advice from _Ruff_?" Hiccup squeaked. His face morphed into a twisted version of a grimace before his head dropped into his hands. Those broad shoulders shook as he gasped into his fingers.

By this point, Astrid was mortified and terrified. Either Hiccup was crying or having a heart attack – she wasn't sure which one she'd prefer at this point. But when he lifted his head; eyes sparkling, teeth bared in a still chortling grin – she realised he was laughing.

"Oh, gods." As Astrid stared with growing impatience, Hiccup kept breathing giggles through his attempts to close his mouth. "Ruff told you to be all aggressive? Man, no wonder. I was worried you weren't having fun at all."

"I was!" Astrid grabbed one of his fingers in efforts to reassure him. Or to break it if he laughed again, she wasn't too fussy. "I mean, I am. I just got carried away. The condoms in the car didn't help."

"Gobber." Hiccup almost snarled the name. "He did that."

"Oh."

Astrid wasn't sure how to approach Hiccup's reaction to her behaviour. He wasn't mad she was following advice from the most aggressive woman on earth – but nor was he leaping to his feet and declaring his loins were on fire. Her internal passions ebbed away at the realisation. This wasn't truly about sex for Hiccup. It wasn't for her either – but she'd been so overwhelmed by Ruff's advice, then those condoms, she'd panicked. This was their time. They didn't have to rush.

With that, Astrid put a firm lid on her out of control libido; sealing it away until the right moment. She imagined a taller, more voluptuous version of herself being locked in a cage; crying out at the injustice while simultaneously seducing the guard to get his keys. The fact her imaginary self was still resourceful made her smile.

She turned her attention back to a still seething Hiccup. "Well, that's good." She shrugged lightly and changed her grip to a gentle handhold.

"Good?"

He didn't get her drift. "Yeah – condoms are expensive. Good call."

The embarrassed ducking of his head made her smile. This was what she'd been wanting. Where she was in control not because of her power over Hiccup – but of his willingness to submit. The idea teased her with other suggestions of how she could make that useful, but she ignored it and shoved them next to the pouting libido after her unsuccessful jailbreak.

"Y-yeah." Hiccup agreed. He watched their entwined hands with a small smile. "Not like we'd use all of them anyway."

Astrid stared somewhat nonplussed at Hiccup; desperately trying to decipher his soft face. "Not on the same day, probably not."

He snorted in return. "You totally have sex on the brain. Don't blame Ruff for all of that."

"Hey!"

"Look, all I'm saying is; you're sexy, I'm adorable as hell – we didn't stand a chance."

Looking into those green pools, she saw humour fill them to the brim and spill out to form a cocky grin on his cheeks. Automatically her lips answered, and they were both smiling like idiots at the other until a waiter coughed awkwardly between them.

"Um…sir? Your dinner dish?"

"Oh good; I was getting hungry." Hiccup sighed contentedly as his stew was placed in front of him. He caught Astrid's raised eyebrows and smirked right back. "Hungry for yooou." He blew kisses in her direction.

"Ew. Boy cooties."

"You love me really."

"Not all of you."

"Aw." Hiccup feigned a hurt look over his spoonful of broth. "What parts do you like, then?"

"I haven't decided. Your prosthetic take batteries?"

As if the universe had decided their date wasn't awkward enough, Astrid was spat in the face with a mouthful of warm chicken broth. After the initial shrieking scramble of napkins and apologies, she was met with a humiliated Hiccup offering her a black hanky.

"I am _so_ sorry."

"It's fine." Astrid sniffed her top discreetly as she dabbed it with the black cloth. Hopefully it wouldn't stain. "I've had worse things on my face."

The waiter who at that moment had returned to bring Astrid her meal stumbled and emptied one slab of the steak onto her lap.

Again, apologies and napkins were utilised. Astrid was half tempted at this point to just pour her wine over her skirt to go the full hog. Hiccup was restraining himself from laughing, and only shook harder at the venomous glare she sent him from over her meal.

"I'm sorry." His tone was anything but.

"But...I suppose you could say…the waiter made a…mi _steak_?"

Astrid's eye twitched.

As Hiccup paid the bill later, drenched from the ice-cream she'd later turned over onto his lap, she couldn't help but snort at the looks the other patrons were giving them. Screw them all. She felt like she could waltz to the car and still have the energy to climb Ben Nevis. Hiccup's resounding grin at holding her arm and escorting her out like an upper class gentleman made her giggle spasmodically as they exited the premises.

"Well. That went well."

"Perfect." Astrid finally glanced down at her ruined outfit. "Next time, let's not pour food over eachother."

"You got it. You plan it, next time then."

"Why not? Sounds great."

Astrid only realised as she was clambering into the car that she had agreed to another date. This didn't repulse her in any way. In fact – and her libido agreed – this could be good.

"You want to watch a movie at mine?"

The proposal sounded innocent enough – had Astrid not followed it up with the mental image of Hiccup lying on her couch in his boxers, having ruined his outfit due to the ice cream. She hadn't intended on seeing him again so soon, but libido Astrid cheered her on.

If he was uncertain about her invitation, he didn't say. Instead, he gave thumbs up and started the engine, absently whistling one of the commands for Toothless. Astrid relaxed at his pleasant whistling and lazily followed the movements of his hands with her eyes, feeling slightly sleepy under the blanket of darkness and the warmth in the car.

It had turned out all right in the end – it only took being herself to right things. She was an idiot for considering otherwise – although the corner of her mouth twitched at the memory of their technical food fight.

She almost hoped Ruff was home.

* * *

 **Thank you all.**


	19. Control

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, and certainly make no money off of it!**

 **Thank you to everyone who Reviewed, Favorited, Followed and read.**

 **This is where the M rating comes into play - just a heads up!**

 **On a side note: Jack Frost and Pitch Black is my latest favourite pairing. Go read _From The Darkness We Rise._ Not mine, but something I admire very much.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Control**

 **Ruff POV**

I heard Astrid and her mystery man pull up outside just as I was shoving the last item into my bag. Tuff, the utter moron, had locked himself out at the last minute. So I had to wait here while that total dumbass convinced his mechanic neighbour to break down his door.

 _Mmm_. That mechanic. Me likey likey.

I heard them laughing as they came in; snorted giggles that echoed in the small hallway. I was stationed on the couch, ready to ooze charm and test this new hunk of man meat.

Or I was, until Astrid and my boss stumbled into the living room sucking face like a pair of teenage horndogs.

I cocked my head. Hiccup. _Hiccup_. Mystery man was Hiccup?

It made sense – in a sort of romantic comedy, cheerleader falls for nerd, Hollywood way.

I admired their technique for a little longer. Hiccup was eager but inexperienced; fitting neatly into the whole virgin category. Astrid had been with Jake, but hadn't really pulled for so long I'm surprised she remembered even how to kiss, let alone grope Hiccup with those wandering hands like a little vixen. Hell, Astrid was _gagging_ for it. It was in the way she dominated the entire session; leading Hiccup with military precision in tongue formation. I should leave my rope on her bed – she'll probably need it.

"Well!"

They wrenched eachother apart with such force I cackled. Poor, horny souls. It's a good thing I'm leaving.

"Ruff!" Astrid gasped. I'm fairly certain her breathlessness was less to do with shock and more to do with lack of oxygen to her lungs. "You're still here!"

"Oh man." Hiccup groaned and leant against the wall, rubbing his face with shaking hands. "Da da da, I'm dead."

"Au contraire, my lovelies." I snatched my bag as I stood to meet Astrid's horrified gaze. "I won't breathe a word about this highly suspicious, contract breaking shindig. I was just leaving."

As I pushed my large feet into my winter boots, Hiccup approached me with his hand behind his head. I rolled my eyes. _Dear god. Grow some balls._

"I really…this is kinda new." He confessed. His open face was unusually sombre. "I won't make you keep it a secret if you feel obligated to report us."

"Oh, grow a pair and get fucked."

Hiccup looked somewhat aghast at my obscene language.

"…sorry?"

"She's my friend, too." I cuffed him not too gently on the cheek. "And I've known you for years. You're an alright boss. She's a decent flatmate. Don't screw this up. Screw her instead."

Damn. My wisdom is on par with the fucking Dalai Lama.

* * *

 **Hiccup POV**

After the shock encounter with Ruff, they both just stared at the other in silence. Astrid was the first to offer a smile.

"Still…staying for the movie, right?"

Hiccup breathed in relief and finally let his shoulders drop. "Oh good. I was ready to go."

Blue eyes tossed him a scrunched look of confusion. "Why? Do you want to leave?"

"Not really. I mean, Toothless it waiting at home for a blow by blow account of your horrendous pick-up lines, but I guess he can wait."

Astrid threw a couch cushion at him for his trouble. _Ungrateful woman._

After redirecting him to her somewhat haphazard bathroom, he dabbed ineffectually at the now white-ish stain on the front of his jeans. The date was definitely something he wouldn't forget – like Astrid herself, it was confusing, violent and arousing. He was verging on glad that Gobber had chucked those condoms in the car. Not that he brought them in. Despite the urge to sneak a couple into his pocket, he was fairly certain he didn't want to rush tonight.

The tension thrumming in his veins heartedly disagreed.

"No." He told his disappointed reflection. "You said you'd wait. There's still a chance…"

A chance of what? Astrid pretending they didn't happen? They were too far gone down the proverbial rabbit hole to do so, and besides that, Hiccup honestly felt like he'd seen the real Astrid. Years of not dating had just left their mark. He was split in two. One half said ignore his fears and go for it. The other cautioned against going too fast, because if it ended badly, he'd have the memory of her skin against his to taunt him in his nightmares.

"Hiccup? You still in there?"

Narrowly missing colliding with the door frame, Hiccup threw open to the door to face Astrid. Her inquisitive look, coupled with the unexpected adorable polar bear pyjama bottoms, made him stutter like they'd just met.

"Astrid! Hi, Astrid, hey."

"I feel like we've said this before."

"Maybe we did in another life."

"Ew. I knew you in another life?"

"Sure. We trained dragons."

"Pfft." She pressed black material into his hands. "Tuff left some pj's here. You can change out your jeans if you'd like."

Hiccup tried not to be weirded out at the idea of wearing Tuff's clothing, and quickly changed with little complaint. His prosthetic had trouble fitting through the narrow end, and he hoped Astrid wouldn't mind if he took it off to make it easier on himself. Aforementioned blonde was setting down cups of tea in front of her telly when he hobbled in, wincing at the tight fit.

"Uh, Astrid?"

"Yo."

She began to browse her movie selection in earnest; lips moving at the titles as he tried not to stare too obviously. Hiccup perched awkwardly on the couch. "You mind if I…take off my leg?"

The bemused glare he got in return had him laughing to stem off the awkwardness. "No? That's cool, I'll just, uh, yeah, that's fine."

Film choosing forgotten, Astrid stalked over and prodded him hard in the chest. "Do you think I'm a bitch?"

"Wha?" Hiccup stared up at a very angry Astrid. He wasn't sure what the right answer was. "…no?"

"Damn straight." Her finger released him back into the couch. "Take off your prosthetic, Hiccup. I don't mind, or care – it's a part of you, isn't it?."

"Y-yeah." The rush of emotion that followed her words had him swallowing hard and forcing a mischievous grin onto his cheeks. "Thanks. For a minute though, I was tempted to sic Toothless on you."

Astrid returned to her browsing, clearly fighting the urge to smile. Her pink lips were twitching as she spoke in a low monotone. "He wouldn't hurt me. I feed him too much."

"And I _know_ it. He's getting fat." Hiccup moaned in relief as he loosened the straps and slid out his leg with flourish. "I feel like a girl when they do that magic thing with their bra and they slid it out of their t-shirts."

"That is oddly specific. Do you like animated films?"

"Yeah? Sure."

Astrid waved a film under his nose. "Rise of The Guardians. This film is _amazing_."

"If you say so."

"Hey!"

Hiccup smiled fondly at her bustling around the TV; frowning when it didn't immediately play and spending a bit longer than she was comfortable to get everything organised. By the time she sat she was pouting angrily and biting her lip with small teeth; pulling the soft flesh in and out of her mouth. To say Hiccup was more focused on her gentle movements than the film would be an understatement – but she never noticed his staring; even when she'd nudge him and comment on her favourite pairing of characters.

"Pitch Black and Jack Frost."

"Seriously?" Hiccup sipped his tea to hide his choked laugh. He didn't believe Astrid was into that sort of thing. "But Jack is so _young_."

"He's like eighteen, shut up." He got a sharp jab to his side for his trouble. "Technically if you looked at it a certain way, Pitch is like...early thirties? And they're both so lonely and they find the other and it's great."

Seeing how close Astrid had wriggled sideways, Hiccup debated how to turn their casual couch sitting into sweet cuddling. Just throwing his arm over and pulling her close seemed a bit simple, but he took the plunge and wrapped his arm around her shoulders; tightening his grip and arranging their bodies so it was comfortable.

Astrid turned her head. In the darkness, he tried to ignore how much wider her eyes seemed, and how her plump lips begged him to crush his mouth to hers. He had done so in the car; hormones taking over common sense by his deep seated desire to end the date on a good note, but now there was no rush or time-scale. Just them, sitting together, close.

She seemed to sense his change of mood; breathing quickening at the intensity in his eyes. Raising a trembling hand, he brushed an errant lock of hair off her face and skittered his lips over the exposed skin; travelling down with the faintest brush of his lips. The euphoria that followed each contact made him hyper aware; exposed with what felt like pulses of electricity skating across his skin. When their lips finally connected it felt like a jolt to his system; a shot of adrenaline straight to the heart.

The eager noise she mewled into his mouth cranked his senses up a notch – soft lips against his, with the harshness of their breathing and the silk of her skin under his fingertips. The TV played on in the background with high pitched noises and music; like he gave a damn about what was happening now. They shift; her hands sliding onto his t-shirt to yank him closer with firm hands. It made him dizzy, how tight she held him. Like she didn't want him anywhere other than here.

Her eyes darkened at Hiccup pulling away to catch his breath from his fervent adoration of her lips. Following his tilting head, she swung herself up onto his lap; allowing him to briefly adjust his weight to accommodate the offshoot balance from his leg. His lip was nipped with sharp teeth at his disobedience of trying to move away; making him still and stay like she'd barked a verbal command. He was rewarded with the pressure of her full weight on his lap; firmly placing herself into his space without a second thought.

Hiccup breathed through his uneasiness. Perhaps she sensed his faint uncertainty – not at her, but the newness of the situation – and she began gentle stroking up and down his chest. The calming motions seeped into his body and soothed the emotional nervousness he was wringing his brain through – this was okay. His lips curved upwards to smile into the kiss.

* * *

Hiccup's content smiling made Astrid slow down; taking stock of their situation. What started as a casual hug had melted into the borders of inappropriate fondling; given the closeness of their bodies and the stiffness under her thigh. She had felt his tension the more they pressed closer. Eagerness does not completely win out over inexperience and emotional anxiety – but _damn_ was it hard to remember that when she could taste him on her tongue and feel how much she affected him. Even now she dipped her hand to run an experimental brush over his crotch; her own need for contact overwhelming the faint conscience of responsibility. He inhaled sharply at the touch and stilled.

Drawing away, she locked eyes with Hiccup as she continued to dart her fingers, eye to eye with green orbs that had pupils blown wide. His tongue came out and swept past his lips to moisten them as he panted his equal unease and excitement.

Astrid wasn't sure why she felt this desperate. Her craving for control, normally stemmed by organising things and situations, had warped into a pulsing need to mark and dominate. Her actions commenced before she could reign them in; leading her lips down to place them surely over Hiccup's neck in a grip of teeth. He jumped at the sudden movement but stayed still otherwise. Buoyed by his compliance, a sensation of satisfaction crept through her. _Yes_.

It was like being drunk. But no nausea followed her movements; no sick feeling of liquid sloshing in a heavy stomach. This dizziness was from the pure knowledge that Hiccup's current predicament was because of her. He _wanted_ her. Yet didn't push the boundaries; inexperience mingled pleasantly with manners. It made her heady to have this sort of control – every action was dictated by her. She was in command.

Such trust caused her to move and bite simultaneously. Once light touches changed at the transfer of weight to a heavier sort of adoration; finding his pleasure and making him sure of what she had planned. His reaction to her bite pleased her immensely – locked muscles with a shaky exhale of breath that ended abruptly on a whine at her increased pressure. Her lips soothed the bite and her tongue followed the saltiness up his hot neck to his ear, where she murmured even as her hand fiddled languidly with his zip.

"This okay?"

An infinitesimal nod of the head was all the answer she received, but it was enough. Consent to do as she wished was really consent from Hiccup for her to show him what she wanted. This wasn't how she and Jake had gone – strictly on the bed and with uniform precision. But she wasn't seventeen anymore – nor was Hiccup a child to be coddled. He deserved to know her inner thoughts; why she stayed up late panting into the dark. It was his _goddamn_ eyes, even now wide with anticipation, that made up her mind.

She followed through to take him in hand; revelling at the choked exhale of breath at her confident touch. His skin was velvety soft and dry. Open mouthed wonder took her all in; adoration, arousal and disbelief. He grunted her name under his breath and tentatively reached to her top; sliding his hand up with shaky determination. She allowed the touch, already moaning softly at his eager hand slipping under her bra to feel her breast.

She changed her tune. Releasing him, she lifted her hand to wipe her tongue slickly across her palm. His eyes caught the movement. They almost glowed in the dark and fed off her own arousal; which was mounting at every twitch of his fingers. Pinpoints of sharp pleasure sparked at the pinching movements of his forefinger and thumb. Her own control was slipping; sliding down where her hand lay forgotten by her side. His eyes kept following her hand. A shiver trembled through her at the dark look behind the green.

Breath catching in her throat, she resumed her purposeful stroking and pushed at her skirt. She was breathless with want at his hardening touches; and encouraged him with small pants at his joining hands to her chest.

A helpless groan escaped his lips at not just her jerking hand, but at the other forgotten palm. Aware of that burning gaze and finding it bolstered her confidence, she slid right between her skirt and finally allowed her fingers to find the slickness within. He followed her moan into her mouth and chased it with his tongue; sliding against hers and turning her into mush. One hand left her breast to shove eagerly between her legs. Even through a layer of fabric, his fingers found hers and joined in her circling dance; adding motions of pressure hard enough to spark off pleasured sensations deep within her. His other also left to grip around her hand on his shaft and jerk faster; squeaked pants bleeding into rumbled groans as they both found their pleasure and kept at it.

A sudden jerked movement halted her hand. Hiccup froze; face convulsing into an open mouthed look of shut eyed bliss. His head tilted back to display his tanned neck, even as a deep moan was pulled from his chest and resounded in her own core; bringing her up and over that hastening brink at his helpless sound. The intensity of her orgasm surprised her – even now she stuttered her own groans into the mix, unable to control her voice.

His own fingers caught her jerking ones and added to the aftershocks. Their fading noises melted into silence save their harsh breathing, and Astrid's still tingling body. She looked up blearily at Hiccup for signs of regret, or even unease at their mutual satisfaction. But he only cracked an eye open, chest still heaving, and offered her an exhausted smile.

"That...wow."

Unable to help herself, she leant forward and pressed her head to his. Her nose brushed his an an affectionate butterfly kiss, making them shake with gentle amusement at her antics.

He shifted, and she was reminded of their startling coverage of body fluids. Smirking, she withdrew her fingers and jerked her head in the direction of the hall.

"Want a shower?"

* * *

 **You are welcome to leave feedback.**


	20. Coming Together

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD and make no financial gain off it.**

 **Love to everyone who Reviewed, Favorited, Followed and read!**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Coming Together**

What followed was the epitome of torture for Astrid. Ever since their date, every contact with Hiccup escalated into a tension filled moment designed for an entirely different situation - one they didn't get the chance to repeat for several weeks. Even casual glances from across the courtyard turned into heated stares; resulting in snatched moments of intense proportions.

Hiccup delighted in pulling her from everyday working activities into hidden alcoves and private corners; kissing her senseless and leaving her scowling at his retreating back, flushed and trying to pretend she wasn't as affected as she was. She tried to turn the the tables as often as she could - right now, in fact, she was striding towards his cabin determined to finally pin him down.

 _Not literally. Then again, maybe so..._

A shout caught her attention. Slowing her pace, she craned her neck to see a puffing Fishlegs waving papers in his large hand. Astrid reluctantly trotted to a halt to face the amphibian expert, ignoring the warring urge inside her screaming that Hiccup was alone _right now_ in his cabin.

"Astrid! Filled out those forms you wanted. Want to come look over them? I've only got the next hour to spare before the weekend."

The temptation to shriek _no!_ And run away like a toddler was strong. But Astrid resisted; heeding the inner call of her responsible self.

 _Again. Stop. Watching. Re-runs._

"Sure." She sent a longing glance in the direction she had been headed before turning back to walk with Fishlegs. "Why not."

"Great! So I got all my medical history, here, plus those former employment details you needed. I also have a great idea of how to teach the new guys in my section! Hear me out..."

* * *

Hiccup watched, transfixed, as the two burly men greeted eachother with hearty back slaps and jeers. An old friend of Gobber's just _happened_ to be a bird expert – what was this, a film? But he'd take all of the luck he could get. So he shook the large man's hand and told him he'd see him tomorrow for an interview, because miracles didn't often fall out of the sky.

Even concentrating during meetings with the office adviser was hard. His mind – and eyes – often wandered over to where Astrid sat, pretty as a picture, with her new reading glasses and businesslike bun. The memory of their time together would sometimes be so vivid he would have to excuse himself to the bathroom; splashing cold water on his face and telling himself to stop being such a creep.

Toothless ended up being a great help in this regard. When Hiccup got bogged down with too much paperwork, the panther would curl around his feet like some microwavable cushion; radiating heat and comfort. Or when he got overwhelmed; they would lie together on the couch while Hiccup sketched aimlessly in his book, allowing his mind to go blank while his fingers moved of their own accord. He developed a sort of fascination with drawing Astrid, and told himself he'd show her them sooner rather than later. But the park transition took its toll and soon a couple weeks had passed without so much as a date. His nerve weakened, and he ended up hiding them under an old notebook on his desk. She didn't need to see his lovesick drawings.

Despite that, what was going _especially_ well was Hiccup's new game with Astrid. He referred to them as kamikaze kisses in his head; sudden and explosive. The gaping look of mixed pleasure and irritation made him chuckle as he sped away, clanking at his fastest pace so she didn't catch up. They were the result of pent up sexual frustration; an aching yearning in his gut to just fuck the lot and invite her to the cabin while everyone else was at work.

Speaking of the park, it was going splendidly – with new staff on board, people began to take proper time off. The animals benefited from more caretakers, since they could be attended to better. Even compliments from the guests filtered through – the park looked less tired; more full of life. The fresh coat of paint and refurbishing of the main areas also helped – Hiccup and the others spent their last weekend with the park closed in order to redecorate. Hiccup hoped to expand the animal enclosures; but that wouldn't happen for another good while; maybe even a year.

Schedules had to be changed, different types of regulations had to be introduced and implemented, and at one point Hiccup got a heart stopping phone call from the office advisor stating she needed everyone to take a day off somepoint in the future so she could completely rework the rota and work out their holiday entitlement.

But apart from that it; it was looking great.

 _Thank the gods._

* * *

"Oh, come _on_!"

Hiccup whined pathetically as he clanked behind an irritated Heather. Just when things were going so well...

"You said you'd help out here. Why haven't you even bothered to come by on days I do double shifts?"

Hiccup winced.

The promise to become part of the medical staff had fallen through – mainly because Hiccup had stepped into the role of overall park manager, and hadn't filled in the vacancy he promised to fill weeks ago.

"I know, I'm sorry, Heather. Things just got hectic."

"So that's your excuse? I work like 3 cabins away!"

She scowled at her paperwork and scribbled viciously on the white sheath of paper. An awkward silence descended on the pair; with Hiccup racking his brain to think up a decent apology. She hadn't been this irate with him before – even that one time he accidentally let loose those snakes about her office, she had only laughed and collected them with him.

"You could have talked to _me_." He countered eventually. "I respect your feelings on the matter, but I am not totally blameless. I really have been busy reinventing the park."

Heather only scratched harder on the desk. "Busy. As if. We both know what you've really been busy doing."

A stirring irritation prickled along his skin. He wasn't used to this backlash of anger; especially from someone who was usually so even tempered. "What is wrong, Heather?" He evened his tone to a soothing rumble. "I know you. Something's wrong. Is it your sister? She have another lowlife boyfriend?"

The vet pressed her lips together and turned her head. She didn't seem too inclined to answer.

"Because," Hiccup continued. "You've never been this angry at me. And I don't totally deserve it."

"You _do_!" Heather burst up and out of her chair, leaning over the desk to jab him forcefully in the chest. "You and that new blonde women skulking about the place; laying into eachother like rhinos in heat! I've been here for years, and I have _never_ seen you smile like...like..."

Hiccup was honestly dumbstruck. Anger, he had expected. A confession? Way south of the border. Washes of embarrassment and guilt assaulted his senses and turned the situation on its head.

Heather slowed down her winding tirade. "...like when you're with Toothless. I thought that lug was the only thing that honestly made you happy."

"He does." Hiccup managed through numb lips. "They both do."

She sighed and lowered her hand, flopping back onto the chair with a squeaky defeat. "I can see that. Too bad for me, eh?"

Hiccup didn't want to ask, but his tongue tripped out the question before he could stop it. "Too bad?"

Those catlike eyes focused on him for an eternity; calculating and still fiery with anger. Another tense moment passed before she spoke.

"I still have unresolved feelings for you. But you were never interested. And I know you, Hiccup – I know that look when I see it. I'm glad you're happy – really."

Hiccup took the information like a physical blow to the chest. "What...wait...feelings?"

Anger melted into exasperated slyness. "Come now, _boss_. I asked you out after New Year, remember? You said no. I got over it – mostly. But seeing Astrid...seeing you two frolicking together like a pair of zebras makes me want to barf. So I must still like you, in a way."

"It could be indigestion." Hiccup choked out.

Heather exploded with laughter; whinnying not unlike a zebra herself until she got out all her hilarity. When she finally stopped, she looked him dead in the eyes and smirked.

"Exactly that. You were the attractive, dorky, funny guy who understood all my weird habits and love of fixing bleeding things. I couldn't have stopped myself if I tried."

He wasn't sure what the right response to a confession was. Apologise for catching her attention? Act all cocky to shoot her down?

"But Astrid...she's got you good. Better than I ever could have."

"It's not a competition." Apparently, defensive action was the best course.

"No, it ain't." Heather reclined further into her chair. "Pity."

"Heather, stop." This time, Hiccup was genuinely pleading. "I don't like seeing you like this."

The older woman waved a manicured hand at him. "Don't you bother about me. The real question is; why haven't you made it public?"

He caught onto a detail he should have realised earlier. "Holy...how did you know anyway?"

A flirtatious wink coupled with smooching sounds made his cheeks burn slightly with embarrassment. He guess he wasn't so subtle after all with his kamikaze kisses.

"It's still early." He hedged, not really answering. "I don't want to have major attention on us right now. It should be on the park."

"Bull _shit_."

"Hey!"

"No, listen to me, Hiccup Haddock. Stop doing...this."

"Like Gobber, you just gestured to all of me."

"Point still stands." She pointed a ballpoint pen for emphasise. "Stop over thinking it. She has taken you, for _you_. Prosthetic, park, weird obsession with mechanics; a wild animal for a domestic pet and apparently, insecurity high enough to melt the Arctic circle. For once, Hiccup, you don't have to prove yourself in this – you've found a good one. Don't be afraid of what others think – she certainly doesn't."

Heather then spun to face her wall of veterinary health posters; dismissing Hiccup from her sight. "I'll see you later."

Hiccup left with a slightly sour taste in his mouth; going over old memories in the hope of finding a way to preserve their friendship.

* * *

"...because in Egypt, did you know the frog is the ultimate symbol of fertility?"

"Will you _stop_ that?"

Astrid rubbed her temples with cold fingers. She was sorely tempted to slap both Fishlegs and Snotlout with the end of her braid and storm out; but she had agreed to be part of the office management.

Meaning she managed morons like Snotlout when he came along.

"Of course...not that you have problems with fertility, babe." Said moron bit his lip and ran his eyes down her body in a disgusting display of appreciation.

"Call me babe one more time..."

"Okay, babe."

Little did he know, the phone ringing across the other side of the room would save his life. Enraged, Astrid lifted the nearest item she could grab – in this case, it was the stapler – and was fully prepared to ram it, open ended, on his head. She was stopped by one of the newstarts calling out her name and holding up the black corded phone.

"Uh huh...of course, sir. She is indeed. Yes, I'll just pass you on..." The girl lowered the phone. "Astrid! Phone for you!"

Grateful to escape the slavering idiot that was Snotlout, she waved an apology at Fishlegs and left them to go to the phone, smiling in thanks as she took it from the other girl.

"Hello, Astrid speaking. How may I help?"

A static crackle followed her sentence. Astrid frowned and repeated her greeting, growing impatient with the silence on the other end. Until the man spoke, and she just about dropped the phone.

"Astrid? Is that really you?"

Her brain took a second to place the voice. When it finally clicked, she choked out a disbelieving breath.

"...father?"

* * *

 **Feedback is appreciated.**


	21. Like Father, Like Daughter

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't make profit.**

 **Thank you to everyone!**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Like Father, Like Daughter**

 **6 months later**

"Stop crushing my hand."

"Shut up and straighten up your shirt collar."

"Now, Astrid, we talked about this... _ow_!"

" _What did I say?"_

"Why would you _do_ that?!"

The maître d' coughed awkwardly between them.

Hiccup glared back at an equally irate Astrid while rubbing his neck. Her eyes flashed as she gritted her teeth back at his stare.

"Now it's sorted."

"It was fine in the first place!"

"Sir? Madam?"

Hiccup inhaled deeply and pinched his nose; forcibly cooling down his frustration. This was a big deal for Astrid. Her fussing was just an outlet for her own stress – meeting her father for the first time in years had set her on an edge he had never seen before.

When she'd barrelled into his cabin all those months ago with her voice cracking in angry fear, he'd learned that her father had rang her at the office; enquiring about her life.

" _He said he wanted to become a part of my life again!" She seethed. "Two-faced bastard! Who does he think he is? Crawling back into my life when I've got it good!"_

" _Uh, Astrid..."_

" _He can go to hell!"_

" _Astrid!"_

 _Those blue eyes peered up at him. Tears were threatening in those pools; but they were denied an exit. Astrid smashed her head into his chest with angry frustration. He let her; holding her close and crooning soothing noises into her ear. Eventually she wiped her nose and told him quietly he sounded like Toothless; which he took as a positive sign she'd calmed down._

" _Astrid...he might have changed.. You are his only daughter, after all."_

 _She glared stubbornly at his chest. "He wants to meet up."_

" _Then meet up."_

" _I don't want to." Her hands gripped his in an iron grip as she vented her fears through crushing his tendons. "I...I don't know what to do."_

 _Hiccup smiled softly, returning to her quivering lips and lightly kissing them straight. Feeling her relax and smile back, he shook off her hand to flick her nose with his thumb and forefinger._

" _Ow!"_

" _You're being melodramatic. Where's the headstrong woman I know? If you're not sure, don't meet up. Worst comes to worst, bring him here and I'll get Toothless to soften him up before you see him."_

 _She rubbed her nose and pouted between rubs. "You're mean."_

" _No, I'm Hiccup. Have we met? I'm sure I started dating this crazy blonde woman...oof!"_

 _Astrid rarely missed her signature shoulder punch._

And here they were. A man Hiccup had never met had reduced his Astrid to a pile of quivering nerves; holding it together through controlling her appearance, Hiccup's appearance, where they ate, what they had to say, and how they were going to show off how successful they now were. Personally, he didn't plan on following any of her previous orders – he'd meet the man, and make his judgement before making up his mind. Astrid could be vindictive when she wanted; and he was determined not to be rude to someone who didn't deserve it.

"If you follow me, I'll take you to your table. The third member of your party is already here."

Astrid let out a faint squeak under her breath. As they walked through the reasonably well to do restaurant, Hiccup slipped his hand into hers and pulled her to a stop; pressing his lips into her shaking ones. She trembled under his ministrations for a moment before melting into the embrace; finally relaxing into the kiss with a breathed sigh. He pulled apart and rested his head gently on hers; blowing gently onto her nose to see it wrinkle at the attention.

"We're good." He told her softly. "Stop stressing. Or I really will call Toothless."

That got a smile. He let her slip away to stride in front of him with renewed confidence; rigidity fading from her spine as she walked.

Astrid's dad was not...what Hiccup expected. In his head he had imagined a fast talking businessman; shallow and cynical from his lack of family life with a neatly pressed Armani suit. But the person that greeted them painted an entirely different picture. He wore a shirt, yes, but the jacket lay folded over his chair and there was no tie. The casual blue shirt was tucked into comfortable looking dark jeans; smart casual in every sense of the word. The man himself had sleek black hair pulled back into a low ponytail; suiting the aristocratic features of his high cheekbones. Even his belly was gently rounded; showing his age. The similarity was found in the piercing blue eyes; fixed upon Astrid as she marched up to the table.

"Astrid." He breathed, hastening to stand and extend his hand awkwardly. When she refused it to sit ramrod straight in the opposite chair, it left Hiccup to pick up the normal greeting trail.

"Hey, you must be Astrid's father. I'm Hiccup."

The man's handshake was firm and warm; a reassuring pressure instead of a dominance deathgrip. "Good afternoon...Hiccup, is it? I'm Arthur. Yes, Astrid briefly mentioned you during our previous phone calls – she said you owned the Nation Exotic Park just out the way?"

"Yes," Hiccup darted a glance to his girlfriend as the two men sat. Her hands were folded tightly onto the table; elbows splayed with an almost bored expression on her face. Well. As least one of them was playing the dominance game. "I'm actually the owner's son – I took over management a good couple years ago."

"Which is where you two met, I take it?" Mr Hofferson asked, sparing a hopeful glance to his estranged daughter in the efforts to make her speak. When she did speak, however, it wasn't in the same polite tone her father was using.

Hiccup sent a prayer upward to the gods; whoever was listening.

* * *

"Yes. I took over management of the park's internal business infrastructure just under a year ago."

Her words were colder than she wanted them to be. Despite her attitude, she still felt the warmth in her chest at seeing family; greedily taking in the differences as she would a possession she'd thought she'd lost. He looked good. Really good, actually. Questions began to pile up on her tongue; demanding answers to heal the burning rift in her heart.

"How's university? You wanted to do Business, didn't you?"

"Graduated a couple months ago." Astrid waved her hand dismissively. "Full Honours Degree."

The fact she barely passed the last year due to not attending classes didn't need to be said – she got the degree; that's all that matters. Telling Arthur of how successful she'd been didn't lessen the sourness in her mouth, however.

"How is the family business?" Again, with her past attitude of concealing genuine interest with bored commands. She mentally gave herself a slap. _Warrior Astrid. Channel Warrior Astrid!_

"I, uh, actually don't do a lot of the contract chasing anymore." Her father admitted with a shaky laugh. Her surprised retort was cancelled by the waiter coming over to ask for their drink orders. Coke for Hiccup, water for Astrid, and a half shandy for Arthur. "I'm driving, so can go all out." He gave them a wink; immediately downing half in a nervous action.

When he was distracted, Hiccup nudged her with his foot and forcibly grinned wide at her sullen face. She got the message. _Stop being a bitch._

His comforting, however abysmal, still made her feel better – enough to calmly ask the questions she'd prepared in advance. "But...you're still working, right? Twenty four seven?"

"Barely." The table trembled as all three became aware of his leg bouncing under the wood. "I got sick of it. So I handed it all to that associate of mine and offered my job to a promising apprentice. He's doing really well – and I still get the profits as the owner."

"But why?" Astrid couldn't help but demand this one. "The business was _everything_ to you. It dominated our lives. How could you just throw it away like it didn't matter more to you than me?"

 _Shit._

The silence that followed her jibe made Astrid acutely aware of the abashed father opposite her, and the quiet presence of Hiccup in the chair next to her. Hiccup not saying a word meant he wasn't going to bail her out this time – she had to do it herself. However painful; she had to face this.

She allowed her hands to press into her lap to release some of her inner tension. Knocking back some of her cold water, she plunged into the thick of it. "That was uncalled for. I'm sorry, father." She stumbled over the unfamiliar term. "It's...been a hectic few years. I should have called."

Hiccup's hand was suddenly there to cover hers. She gripped it under the table; eyes never leaving the trickle of condensation on her tall glass of water.

Her father chuckled; breaking the silence with his laugh. "No, you're perfectly valid in asking that, Astrid." His fingers began to drum an unsteady beat next to his shandy. "The thing is...I have a couple things to tell you, actually. You might not like them, but that's why I'm here. To mend past mistakes."

Astrid refrained from asking if she counted as a mistake.

"I won't beat about the bush. I've...met someone, actually. One of the secretary's to another company came by to deliver some important files about a year ago. We began to see eachother after that."

Hiccup's hand tightened warningly on Astrid's own. _Don't freak out._ She breathed deeply through her nose to control the molten rage.

"You organised this meeting...spent ten minutes bullshitting your way with small talk...to then reveal you're happily having an affair?"

Her father gawked at her in shock. His face turned somewhat puce in the course of a minute; contrasting with the whites of his wide eyes. "Jesus, Astrid, you don't know?"

"Know what?" Astrid snapped back. By her internal clock, they'd been here far too long. This had been a mistake.

Arthur exhaled gustily and slumped in his chair. His age showed in the tired wrinkles by his eyes; plus the faint white strands barely visible in his dark locks. He was a handsome man for his age. But right now, he looked like a defeated soul. "Your mother and I finalised our divorce not long after you...ah, left for university." He told them. "I finally tracked her down to a large cooperation in America. She just signed the papers and sent them through her lawyer. I asked her to get in touch...did she?"

Astrid mutely shook her head.

Arthur swore under his breath and picked up a menu; angrily perusing it while muttering choice words involving his former wife. Astrid just stared blankly at the table; not seeing the polished wood at all.

"Astrid." Hiccup whispered into her ear. She shook her head again; still shell-shocked. "You want to go?"

That surprised her enough into turning her head to look up at Hiccup. Even sitting he was taller than she was, lanky and strong in his own wiry way. She couldn't imagine a better person to be by her side.

That thought strengthened her; hardening her weakened resolve into inner steel. The hurt she felt wasn't genuine – it was the backlash of seeing her father that poisoned any information he gave. She didn't really have any affectionate feelings towards her mother – it was the faint tinge of warmth at seeing Arthur, however, that gave her an inkling of her unresolved emotions. _She still wanted to know him._ Even after all these years.

Feeling remarkably less bitter, Astrid leant up to peck Hiccup on the lips. "No, I'm good." She picked up her own menu and, after hesitating slightly, lent over to nudge Arthur's one clenched in his hands. When he looked up, she smiled softly, hoping he'd be willing to forgive her behaviour.

"Will you tell me what she's like?"

Arthur stilled. Then, like daybreak through stormy clouds, a dazzling smile brightened his face into a devilishly handsome epitome of happiness; clearly showing where Astrid got her heart-stopping grins from.

"I'd love to."

* * *

 **Thank you to all.**


	22. Endgame

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I don't get paid for anything! If I did it would certainly help pay off my student debt!**

 **Thank you so much for everyone's support for this story. I couldn't have done it without you all; Favoriting, Following, reading and Reviewing.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Endgame**

After some serious consideration, Hiccup decided to rebuild over the construction area surrounding his cabin; beginning with the early stages of designing employee accommodation. He'd been toying with the idea for a couple of years now anyway; and decided it would be prudent to purchase the land beyond the rhino paddock to plan more additions to the park. His father called again to confirm his plans; coming home for a longer visit to spend time with Hiccup, and his _"I knew it!"_ girlfriend. Astrid wasn't fazed by the attention – after a phone conversation that left the two in stitches, they seemed to get along in bouts of sarcasm and cutting jibes. Hiccup had rolled his eyes and envisioned all kinds of hell breaking loose when the two finally met; two flames of fiery determination coming head to head in intelligent banter.

Hiccup had to admit, as he failed to pay attention to the latest sketch he'd been working on, he was looking forward to seeing Astrid later. She promised to bring over some of Ruff's cooking – odd how the taller girl was a domestic goddess in her own home – and it made Hiccup painfully aware of her presence in his cabin. They didn't spend too much time there – even after all these months, Hiccup preferred going over to hers to spend the night.

The two had repeated their first couch experience – to a second, a third, and countless other intimate moments that warmed his heart and other places. She made his blood thrum with anticipation regardless the activity, and although she had waited patiently for a couple months, they eventually tried to do away with Hiccup's virgin status.

It's not that Hiccup meant to fall off the bed. He'd been so nervous; so desperate to get things perfect for her, he'd insisted on being on top. A shaking hand slicked with lube and other juices later, he'd braced himself on her bedside table to ground himself for entering that final stage.

Of _course_ he fell off the bed. Of _course_ he hit his head and for a couple minutes, lay blissfully unconscious with a freaking out Astrid. When he came to he was so embarrassed he left. He'd refused to talk about it or try it again for a long while; creating the catalyst to their first big fight. They'd bashed it out for an hour or so before Astrid slammed her bedroom door and told him to leave. Although they'd apologised and he'd watched Game of Thrones with her as an apology, he still felt it twinge awkwardly in his chest. Your first major argument with your significant other was never fun. You always say the wrong thing, then get snappy, then exasperated, and upset. But the fact they could make up pointed to a beaming positive signal for Hiccup.

Hiccup was brought back to his current position in his office by the little bell ringing as someone walked through the door. His spanking new office was a reconstructed cabin near the Med Centre – it looked neat and professional for all those supposed meetings Hiccup was meant to have in the future.

Upon seeing Gothi, Hiccup nearly fell off his chair in surprise. It's not that Gothi was antisocial – she quite enjoyed company on her own terms. But she was an elderly lady – seeing her move spryly though the door and tap his desk with her walking stick was impressive.

"Gothi!" Hiccup hurried to yank over a nearby chair. He hadn't wanted many things cluttering up the space in here, but it had got to a point where he needed to be closer to the main office and still be able to work. Hence Astrid had muscled her way into doing up the former food store into a presentable office.

"What brings you here?" Hiccup beamed as he bustled himself with boiling the mini kettle on the nearby counter-top. "I got a call from dad the other day – he said he's coming home for an extended visit. He should be here in a couple months; he needs to wrap up his latest project."

Her face shifted minutely from blank to pleased as she took in the information. Nodding her head in satisfaction, she accepted the cup of tea Hiccup offered and sipped it straight away.

Seeing her drink practically scalding water made Hiccup feel like he was a younger teen; watching her order others about in her raspy voice before she lost it altogether. Even then she had drank boiling tea – he remembered bringing her countless of cups during her chemotherapy for her tongue cancer. She said it was the only sensation she felt in her mouth; the heat of the liquid soothing her phantom pains. After loosing her voice, Gothi remained at the park despite reservations from her family – they were moving further south, and wanted her with them in her old age. But that had been when Hiccup had just assumed role of the park manager; stumbling his way as best as he could through the endless loops of work. Gothi, however, had stayed, and had taken on far more than her fair share. He owed her a lot of respect. Since she had been a good family friend of his parents (more Vals than Stoick's) he felt like she'd partway raised him due to his copious summers spent under her gruff tutelage.

Gothi rapped her stick on the floor to gain his attention again. When she had it, she withdrew a plain envelope from the folds of her ruffled swathes of fabric she wore and placed it gently on the desk.

Hiccup gulped down a mouthful of his own tea as he sat down, frowning thoughtfully at the suspicious item. "Holiday request? You know Astrid deals with those; why come all the way here to give it?"

Gothi's only clue was to tap a gnarled finger on the desk with a muffled grunt.

Raising an eyebrow at her secrecy, he lifted the thin envelope and shook the single folded paper out from within; sliding it open with both hands to scan the printed letters.

The words _regret_ and _resignation_ jumped out like 3D images on the page; leaping past his eyes to imprint into his brain. Hiccup stared in numb disbelief for a little longer before daring to glance up at an impassive Gothi.

"You're leaving." He choked out.

She nodded slowly and let out a tired sigh. A gesture to her stature and then to her stick revealed an ageing woman past her prime; physically and apparently, mentally too. She then shook her head and sighed again, holding onto her stick with a bowed head.

Hiccup knew Gothi had to retire at some-point – hell, even Gobber was making plans about his future, and he was nowhere near retirement age. Gothi had gone above and beyond that to ensure Hiccup was alright – he owed it to her to not freak out. Even if his heart was stuttering painfully in his chest.

"We'll miss you." He swallowed the croaky rasp of his voice and returned with a much stronger tone. "I'll miss you. You've been a part of this for so long – it won't be the same without you."

Unexpectedly, the elderly woman twirled her stick and bopped Hiccup sharply on the head; like she used to when he got too invested in complaining. At his cry of pain she pointed the end threateningly in his face; a scowl marring her usual sombre features.

 _Tough up or shut up._

Her old phrase came to mind in the blink of an eye at her familiar expression. It twisted his gut to remember a voice that couldn't be heard anymore – her rasped sentence had usually been enough to shake him from his self imposed stupor and vow to not repeat his mistakes. Although there was no mistakes to repent, it had reminded him – painfully, he might add – of her no nonsense nature and how well it had served him over the years. He would miss her – but the park was becoming new; a fresher version of the one she joined years ago. It wouldn't be the same – but change isn't necessarily a bad thing.

"Yeah, you're right." He rubbed the sore lump on his head with begrudging gratitude. "It'll be different, is all. You're family to me, Gothi. I will miss you, you know."

That got him a fond crinkling of skin around her eyes as she nodded in assent to his statement. Her gnarled hand came out and he grasped it willingly; feeling the frailness of her shaking hand as well as the thinness of her skin.

Her response didn't need to be said. She'd been given the grandson she'd been robbed off by having no children of her own; and had loved him and guided him selflessly through the years. _I'll miss you too._

Hiccup ignored the burning behind his eyes.

* * *

"Gothi's leaving?" Astrid frowned as she looked up from the sketchbook she was flicking through. "That's a shame. I thought she'd want to see the latest preparations finished before going."

Hiccup fiddled with his latest prosthetic idea; attaching tools into the calf section for easier park maintenance. The two were ready for bed, with Astrid in a thin oversized t-shirt (Hiccup's) and the man himself wearing an old Jurassic Park bedtop and his blue pj bottoms.

"She is way past retiring age. She would have gone years ago, but she stayed to make sure I was alright." A loose bolt under the heel made Hiccup grimace and blow his fringe out of his eyes. _Stupid bolt_. "I guess I thought she'd always be around."

"I owe her lot too." Astrid mused from his desk. Hiccup concentrated on the tiny silver bulb and tried to tighten it with his fingers. He tuned her out briefly to nudge it the right way and missed her faltering sentence as she fell silent in his desk chair.

Hiccup twisted the bolt with a small screwdriver and pursed his lips in thought. If only this was easier to reach. Perhaps a broader heel would do the trick? But that would mean making a new mould...

Realising Astrid was no longer speaking, he glanced up to his desk. Her face was hidden, but he saw her holding up his former sketches of her that he drew, ages ago. An embarrassed rush of emotion flooded his senses.

"Good, huh?" His voice was flippant when he so desperately wanted to snatch them away. "You can keep em if you want; I know they're that good."

She spun to face him with one of his drawings in her hand. He winced. She had to pick out _that_ one.

"You drew me like this?"

That sketch in particular was Hiccup's favourite – he'd drawn it the day after their first time together. Astrid above him with clenched eyes and a slack mouth; matching the length of her long neck as she threw it back in her rapture.

Clearly Astrid didn't agree.

"I should have asked, I know," Hiccup struggled to push himself off the floor to sit on his bed. His bare foot and prosthetic free knee pressed against his bedcovers like he was trying to subconsciously hide. "But you would have said no! I thought, why not have a memento of my amazing – completely gorgeous by the way – girlfriend?"

Said girlfriend was now advancing with the sketch held aloft like a torch. His compliments didn't seem to be hitting the right places. Changing his tone, he opened his arms wide and said hopefully, "Hug it out?"

He cocked his head and hunched his shoulders while sending her an awkward smile. He supposed he gave it his best shot. Gobber would just have to run the park without him, because going by Astrid's blank expression, he would soon depart this world. He sent Toothless a betrayed thought, irrationally upset his best friend was choosing to sleep in his enclosure rather than defend him.

 _Thanks for nothing, you useless panther._

* * *

 **Thank you for leaving feedback!**


	23. Epilogue

**First of all, a heartfelt thank you to everyone who Followed, Favorited, read and Reviewed this story. Every single one was a boost to my confidence and I owe you all my intense gratitude. You really helped encourage me to get my lazy ass to write.**

 **A personal disclaimer: I am aware this fanfic has plot holes, underdeveloped characters and cliché situations. I don't claim for it to be perfect - but it will be edited months down the line to rectify this.**

 **Again, a big shout out to LunnaValley23 - she is a terrific artist who drew the cover art for this story.**

 **Have wonderful lives, and see you all in my next fic!**

 **-ImagineKitten**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Hiccup supposed he should apologise before things got out of hand.

The paper slapped onto his chest with a flourish. Her eyes were blazing, but there was something in her expression that made him pause and stare back - waiting for her anger to break through. Blue eyes clashed with green. A familiar sort of charge was zapping the air; unconsciously he relaxed into her hand and felt his focus narrow to that firm touch at his sternum. The paper crinkled between her hand and his thin t-shirt to create a layer between the two.

Astrid cocked her own head. A shift behind her eyes made Hiccup acutely aware of how eager he was of her next words; of the bated breath that clutched in his throat. She got him like this every time; intentional or not.

"This a very descriptive sketch." Astrid's voice almost sounded disinterested. He swallowed and caught how her eyes followed the movement. The next time she spoke, her voice had softened to a dangerous burr. "Tell me about it."

"Ah, Astrid, I'm not sure-"

A hard shove sent him bouncing back to his bed with a surprised grunt.

"Hey!" Hiccup, off balance, struggled to get back up. "Why did you-"

Her hand came down to slap back onto his chest; forcing him down and making him stay. Those eyes were fixed on his and echoed his glare. Astrid was _pissed_. It flowed over him like waves, her irritation, and left him reeling with the urge to apologise and stop her somewhat violent reaction. Hiccup backed up further onto the bed to lean against the wall. He went to speak again but she moved right between his knee hanging over the bed and held up the sketch close to her face. The resemblance was uncanny; like he knew it would be. Her head cocked again. Tingles were spreading over his body at the close contact; warming his skin and making him feel slightly dizzy at the display. Her own breathing in contrast was steady; the calm before the storm.

"Describe it."

Her command was pushed between pursed lips that twisted into a frown at his confusion. She waggled the sketch mockingly and pressed harder on his chest.

"Tell me, Hiccup."

The hand stretched over his sternum was hot against his t-shirt. A flash of uncertainty followed her words and inside, something twisted and stuck. He couldn't _not_ speak. The words slipped from his mouth without much more prompting, resulting in a lessening of pressure from Astrid.

"I was just sitting here..."

"On your bed?"

Her words were harmless. But an undercurrent of darker emotion ran underneath her tone like something lurking in the depths of the sea – unfathomable. Hidden.

"Y-yeah." Hiccup couldn't move from his position. Never mind that he could easily overthrow her and sit back up. Something more than muscle mass was pinning him down; a nervous feeling running through his chest that he didn't understand. "Thinking of us. On your couch...that first time."

His reward came in the shifting of her hand off his chest. But Astrid didn't leave. Instead, wiry fingers wrapped around the bottom of his t-shirt and tugged. Hiccup followed to pull it off and watch, curious, as she deposited it next to the sketch and returned those circles of fire back to his face.

"How did you feel?"

Each word was punctuated by a solid tapping of her fingers on his bare chest, accompanied with the sliding of her legs over his pyjama bottoms as she crawled onto the bed. Her advances were obviously welcomed, but Hiccup had never seen this side to her before. Calculating, but in such a way it made his body sing with arousal at the contact of her skin and the low husk of her voice. He automatically lifted his hands to hold her waist, but before he could get there she gripped his wrists and pressed them down by his side.

"Move them again, and I will tie them together."

Something feral burned behind the words and swallowed his thoughts like quicksand; sinking him deeper into her control like he was born to do it. He managed a shaky nod in response.

Astrid waited. Hiccup wet his lips again and tried to remember what he'd felt, sitting here and sketching her. He'd obviously felt undeniably aroused by the end result, which probably amounted to a quick release in the shower shortly after. But he couldn't tell her that any less then tell her he wanted to crack her open to see her insides then put her back together again. One made him sound like a pervert; jacking off over his own drawn sketch. The other, a psychopath.

"I could, but you'd probably kill me." His following laugh was off kilter. The fluttering in his chest only grew the closer she got, until her nose skimmed along his cheek and down his neck. A slim set of fingers came up to curve around his chin and tilt his head to the side so she had better access at the tanned skin there. As her lips dragged invitingly up and down his pulse point, which at this point had increased like it was trying to leap past his skin to her lips, he managed a deep breath and spoke again.

"It's a very _nice_ picture." His voice cracked in such a way that his pubescent self would have been proud. A gentle nibble followed his sentence; prompting more nonsense to spill over into the air. "It made me think of you."

A shock of teeth; sharp pain lacing his neck like lightening. What should have been uncomfortable pain sent a flash of arousal spiking his body and made him grunt in surprise and pleasure. Instinctively he tried to move his head; Astrid's forgotten hand on his chin tightened and forcibly kept his head to the side. The pressure should have made him uneasy or annoyed at her manhandling. He should have turned and demanded she be less controlling. But no objections passed his lips; not a single one. A cautious feeling unfurled and flared deep in his gut at his reaction; clouding his already foggy head.

He _liked_ this.

* * *

Astrid was finding it hard to keep breathing.

Her heartbeat was so loud she _knew_ Hiccup could hear it. Her actions played out like she was watching them from afar; what started as a game had ended up playing havoc on her senses. Hiccup's reactions had set her body aflame instantly. She couldn't help but instinctively tighten her hands and after the sharp nip to his neck, a deep root of satisfaction made itself known.

It was ultimately his submission to her touch; the relaxing of his muscles under her fingers that caused her vision to tunnel and focus purely on him. Such trust in her; in what she was doing, made her feel centred in a way she'd never felt before. Her other hand came to trail along his lips and feel the puffs of unsteady air against her fingertips. He was tense in anticipation; coiled like a spring waiting for release. Yet he stayed still under her ministrations.

Astrid rewarded him by taking both hands and sliding her pants off one leg then the other, letting them drop by the now forgotten sketch and Hiccup's t-shirt. Half lidded eyes followed her actions greedily; taking in the expanse of skin. She felt the hardness under her thigh – reminiscent of that first encounter on the couch indeed. If this was to be a replay, so be it. But she wouldn't stop here.

She leant and breathed softly in his ear; blowing gently on the tendril of hair covering his earlobe. _"Slide your hand up my thigh."_ The breathy sentence wasn't optional. Hiccup hastened to follow her order; but when both hands came up she gripped the wrist of his left and held it down with her own.

"Surely you can manage with one." Chastisement came in the form of words and a not so gentle nip on the earlobe. She felt his palm move up and under the t-shirt she wore to feel the juncture between her thighs; already damp with anticipation. She caught her breath at his wandering fingers and forced herself to remain still. He was good at this, with his dexterity.

She rewarded him with a hard kiss; nipping at his lips to demand entry and sliding her tongue between his parted lips as he gasped. His moving fingers faltered before continuing on their journey; moving between her slick folds to find her clit and flick it with a rhythm only he heard. Whatever the beat she felt it thrum in her own body in response; her hand dropping his chin to skim over a pink nipple and pinch it gently.

Hiccup made a surprised noise into her mouth. She hadn't really had the chance to do this, not like he preferred doing to her. She left his mouth to follow her fingers; licking the darkened nub on his chest to hear that noise again. His hips shifted forward again and she again used her teeth to graze his nipple like she did with his earlobe.

The stuttered moan and buck of his hips sent her pulsing with need at his eyes; wide and awash with new sensations and panting as he tried to stay still. A murmured _good_ escaped her lips as she attached herself to his lips again; moving his hand to join the bedspread as she leant to to push down his pj bottoms.

"Lift up."

His hips rose to meet hers without hesitation. He seemed to have trouble breathing, alternating between panting and deep lungfuls of breath that offered him no respite. She hummed in satisfaction at releasing him from the confines of his pants; feeling him bobbing along her raised thigh. Even as she returned her hand to him; stroking, pulling, exclaiming at its size, Hiccup puffed up his chest and panted at the adoration he was submitting to. Third time unlucky, he moved his hands to grasp her nipples through her shirt, leaning up to try capture her mouth.

Astrid released him to snap at his hands. As soon as she held the wrists loosely between one hand she leant back to snatch her forgotten pants; lying next to the sketch that had made her body tense with arousal at the feelings it ignited. She wrapped his mashed hands together in a sort of frenzied excitement; ignoring his stuttered half hearted protests at the binding.

Now securely bound, she held Hiccup steady to sink down onto that hardness. A groan was pulled from deep within Hiccup's chest at the contact – a sound Astrid enjoyed immensely, along with how he bucked helplessly underneath her body.

"Astrid, ngh!"

She returned his bound hands to his chest and watched his face intently, undulating her hips in accordance to the sighs and hitches of breath he rewarded her with. Again, her hand came up to capture his chin and lift his lips to hers; claiming his empty mouth as her playground to explore. He caught her tongue with his teeth and bit; erupting pain inside her mouth to match the flare of pleasure igniting in her groin.

Hiccup was desperate in his pleasure; breathless whispers adding to the mix with half formed pleas he wasn't aware he was making. T _oo much heat._ She tore her t-shirt off and kept rising and slamming herself down amidst their cries; hands tweaking the nipple in front to hear the resounding cry wrench itself from Hiccup's throat.

Her hand grasped the back of his damp neck to hold his head against her chest; offering them an anchor to ground themselves amongst the field of sensation they both were in. His tongue flicked out the catch the rising cadence of her skin – trails of fire sparking off along the column of her throat as he tried to catch her rising breasts. Whimpering at the effort, she yanked his head down forcibly to a nipple; encouraging his tongue to lay waste to her already scattered senses.

The wet brand caught the rise and fall of her breast and held; her hips resorting to an undulating grind against his thighs that sent shock waves of pleasure shooting off deep inside. Hiccup choked wetly against her breast and let go with a sharp inhale; eyes flying open to meet hers.

"Astrid." He exhaled her name like a prayer; eyes fluttering even as his mouth struggled to form words. "I..."

Astrid wasn't sure which way was up. Pleasure laced up and down her spine like bolts of electricity, a building of arousal flaring stronger and stronger every time she rocked her hips forward against his. Her name fell like a chant from Hiccup's lips; his eyes wide and sightless even as he struggled to release his hands from the confines of her pants.

 _No._

She must have snapped it aloud. He stopped struggling instantly, neck falling back to reveal his open mouthed expression of pure ecstasy; grunts and moans falling effortlessly from his lips that cut off sharply at the sudden twisting of her hips. Astrid darted and bit that same spot again; unable to resist the call of flesh to her teeth. Hiccup yelped into her neck; harsh breathing alerting to his closeness.

Even as her orgasm hit her, she held off slowing down. The creeping explosion of sensation spread stubbornly from her centre and grew to a breaking focal point in her gut; causing a exhaled scream to scrape past her dry throat at the enormity of feeling plundering her core. Hiccup's own voice cut off sharply at her cry. They both shuddered; Astrid's hands sliding along sweat laden skin to hold his head and force those darkened eyes to hers as she kissed him.

"You're mine." She gasped into his mouth. The words escaped unbidden from her mouth and seared the air with their promise. It was enough for Hiccup to choke out a breath and tense underneath her; finally coming at her possessive words and whining his pleasure between their locked lips.

Shooting heat sent little sparks within Astrid, and try as she might she couldn't help the languid moan that followed his release. It was the coming together of pure feeling and total trust in the other; allowing them to _see_ you. Not just your physical form, but the emotional letting go of your senses – the acceptance of loss of control.

As their panted breathing slowed, Hiccup managed to wriggle his hands out of her pink pants and lay them almost reverently aside. The tired smile he shot her made flutters of emotion curl in her chest. Instead of arousal, however, a mixture of adoration and happiness warmed her cheeks and made her smile back; cheeks hurting from the effort of smiling so hard.

Gently, like he was afraid she would pull away, he used his now free hands to fold over each cheek like her face was a delicate flower, and he the petals. His mouth quirked in that familiar Hiccup way as he replied a couple minutes late to her rasped claim.

"I'm yours." He promised, his voice barely a murmur. "For as long as you'll have me."

Their eyes met. Like the first time she had seen that vibrant green, they clashed and melded together in the most wondrous of emotions shared between the two. Astrid wondered what she would have done if she hadn't of met Hiccup. Probably wandering through life without a clue to how love or life worked, unable to understand herself truly to accept others. He wasn't purely responsible for her transformation – but he showed her the way; patient understanding and mocking guidance incarnate.

Their conjoined bodies still sang with sensation as she shifted, acutely aware of her hot cheeks underneath his fingertips. Soft laughter shook his chest at her reaction.

"I'm afraid I'm too _attached_ now to let you go."

For once, Astrid didn't hit him. Instead, she pulled him back for another kiss; feeling the curve of his lips under hers as he grinned into her affection.

Resident wolf saviour indeed.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
